Under The Tree Where We Meet
by Hasakey
Summary: Link and Impa, a Hylian and a Sheikah brought together through one another's tragedy. The two characters' sufferings lead them to a tree in Kakariko Village, where they meet and speak under the rain, with love soon developing between the woman and lad.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So this is my second fanfic on this site I really enjoyed writing my first one that I immediately started working on this one. In my previous fanfic (which is a lot bigger than this one will turn out to be) I had a Link x Impa and I decided to do that again here because I enjoyed writing about those two and because this site just doesn't have enough stories about them. Anyway this chapter is about establishing Link and Impa's situations in this story showing you the tragedy's that lead them together. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It was another peaceful night in Kakariko Village. Its inhabitants preparing for their usual sweet slumber, but for one young member of the small village this night was the beginning of the next chapter of his life. The young nine-year-old lad stood before his kneeling father, listening to his words. "I have to go now Link, while I'm away I want you to be good for your mommy. Ok?" The young light-brown haired boy nodded in response. His father smiled and brought his son into a tight embrace. The mature man rose up and proceeded to hug his wife who stood beside their son. After blessing her with a kiss and saying goodbye, he exited the house to head off to Hyrule Castle where he will carry out his duty as a Knight. Seeing his father leave for what he knew will feel like an eternity in his young mind sadness dragged his face down to a frown. His mother was quick to comfort her child holding him lovingly and promises him, "Don't be upset Link. Soon you'll hear a knock on the door and your Dad will be on the other-side." Sadly, this was never to come to pass.

One day, after many went by, there was a knock on the door. Link's mother went and opened it to be greeted by a messenger from Hyrule Castle.

Once the door was shut she burst out into uncontrollable weeping attracting her nine-year-old son who came dashing asking what was wrong. She forced herself to gain control of her emotions as she told him, "I'm sorry Link, but Daddy's not coming home…"

His father was not the only family Link would lose, for not long after receiving this news the sorrow of losing her husband was too great and took his mother's life and both his parents were buried in Kakariko's graveyard. All the villagers along with many Hylian Knights attended the sad occasion to remember two great individuals and to offer their sincere condolences to the couple's child who was now left with no family, but he was not alone. Rusl, a man who was close friends with both his parents and promised the boy to look after and raise him.

After that day Link vowed to become a knight in honour of his father, and the skilled swordsman Rusl seeing the drive and commitment in the young lad promised to support him by training him in combat through the coming years.

…

 **7** **y** **ears later.**

At Hyrule Castle lives Impa. A 29-year-old Sheikah woman who dedicates herself to protecting the young Princess Zelda. Never has she failed in keeping the teenage royal safe, except on one night- when her worst fear came to pass.

A loud scream pierced the silence of the sleeping castle. Immediately, the Sheikah dashed to the sound knowing who it came from. She burst through the door of Zelda's bedroom to discover several men dressed in black cloak. One of who had Zelda trapped in his arms. Without a moment hesitation Impa lunged at them unleashing a fury of deadly attacks and it wasn't long until all the cloaked men were on the floor dead…Almost all. Across from her on the balcony was the last remaining cloaked man, Princess Zelda's neck was in his grasp as he dangled her over the edge.

The colour instantly drained from the Sheikah's face as fear gripped her heart. "Please…don't." She begged. The man looked to Zelda then back to Impa, as he said, "With my team now all dead, I've realized this bounty won't be worth the extra weight, and besides- you'll need a distraction." With that said he released the princess as she plummeted down with a loud shriek that was silenced within seconds.

"NO!" Screamed Impa. She dashed to the balcony throwing her Kunai into the back of the fleeing cloaked man, and he too fell. The Shiekah looked over the balustrade to see Zelda sprawled on the narrow path of the Castle Wall. Suddenly a voice got her attention. "What happened?" She turned to see some guards who had entered the room. Immediately she ordered. "The Princess has fallen onto the Castle Wall! Go to her NOW!" The guards didn't need to be told twice as they dashed to their given destination. Impa was about to follow when a groan seized her attention. She looked to its source one of the cloaked men, his face bloody from her attack earlier, but still he clung to life.

Offering him no mercy she grabbed him by the collar, pulled him up, and pushed him against the wall. He trembled in her grip as he stared in her eyes that were like that of an angered beast. "Your partner called the princess bounty. Did someone hire you?" She hissed.

"Y-yes." He stammered.

"WHO?!" She barked.

At that moment another man walked into the room who Impa recognized as one of the Kings advisors.

"What happened?" He asked seeming confused and concerned.

The Sheikah was about to explain when the man she questioned uttered. "Him." Impa looked to him then the advisor who suddenly didn't seem confused or concerned anymore. "He hired us to kidnap the princess. He'd create us an opportunity and we'd collect her. Then split the bounty we'd get for her."

Impa stared at the advisor in utter shock, which soon transformed into hate and disgust as he spoke. "Listen, Impa I can expla-" But before he could finish Zelda's attendant smashed her fist into his face and he struck the ground unconscious.

…

Two days have gone by since that day. The traitorous advisor now lay in the dungeons awaiting his sentence, which is death. The princess had thankfully survived her fall and during the past two days the king had all the Castle's healers do all they could to help the princess. They had managed to heal all her wounds, but she has not awoken.

Impa sits besides the bed that the unconscious 19-year-old slept on. She watched her soft breathing a comforting sign of life inside her still body. Days passed into weeks, that passed into months, but Zelda never woke. As the days continued to drag by Impa who blamed herself for Zelda's state, sunk deeper into a pit of depression and despair.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah not a very happy beginning for Impa and Link. The next chapters will be more light hearted than this as we see these two meet. The next chapters shouldn't take long to finish as I've already written drafts for the whole story so I already know how the story will go so chapters shouldn't take long to push out. Anyway what do you guys think about the first chapter? I hope its good enough to get your attention so you might come back and check it out! And please review! Criticism is welcome.**


	2. Kakariko Gets A Sheikah

**Author's Note: Well I'm back with the next chapter. I hope to be able to keep pushing these chapters out at around this speed. For anyone who's returned here for this chapter I just want to say thanks for giving this fanfic a chance and I hope it keeps your attention. Anyway in this chapter we see what are two characters are doing after some more time has passed. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The throne room was large, one of the biggest rooms in the castle. Impa knelt on the crimson carpet before the steps that led up to the golden, red cushioned, throne on which King Harkinian sat in his royal robe. They were the only two within the massive room- Impa had been summoned by the King for a private word so she knew this must be important. Now with her face towards the floor she awaited his words.

"Impa, please rise up." The King requested, she did so and the moment he saw her face he became saddened. Though it held no particular expression he could see she was miserable, tired from heartache, regret, and self-condemnation. Her eyes appeared weighed down with pain and grief. This was exactly why he called her here. "Impa," He began, "It has been over a year since…what happened." Immediately the Sheikah tensed as she realized this was going to be a difficult discussion. Of course, it was hard for the king to speak of it too. He lost his wife when Zelda was only young, and now his daughter too. When she first entered her slumber himself and Impa held onto hope that she would awake, but over time that hope just faded away like a dying light. He then continued, "And over that time I have witnessed how poorly it has affected you. Everyday I see your grief way down on you heavier, and heavier. You spend all your time in her room looking upon her. You don't speak, you don't eat or drink, and you don't sleep." The Sheikah woman listened attentively to what he said, knowing every word to be true. "It has been agonizing to see you in this state, and I can no longer sit back allowing you to continue like this. So, I have decided that you can no longer remain in this castle."

The Sheikah woman's eyes widened in shock as she heard this. "W-what?" She said in confusion.

"It is obvious to me to the castle itself is a painful reminder of that night. You need to be somewhere that won't take your thoughts to that time constantly, a place where you can seek solace and peace so you may move passed this." King Harkinian explained.

Impa respected the King's words, as always, but she couldn't possibly consider what he was saying, and she argued, "Forgive me, my King, but I cannot do what you are suggesting."

"It wasn't a suggestion. That was an order." He corrected, at this Impa remained silent. She wasn't going to disobey the order, but leaving the castle, leaving Princess Zelda in her vulnerable state just felt wrong, as if she was abandoning her grace. "Please Impa, Zelda wouldn't want to see you this way, living like this."

Impa looked away from the King's gaze. She knew he was right, Zelda wouldn't want to see her living in depression like this. When she looked back to his majesty she asked, "How long will I be gone for, and where will I go?"

"As long as you need, and I thought you could go to a place you once called home; Kakariko Village." He answered.

…

It has been eight years since the death of Link's parents, and he is now seventeen years old. Through the years he has kept his promise in becoming a knight like his father was, and every day since then he has trained with Rusl, the man who raised him. Every day they head out to the forest away from Kakariko Village, where they use the environment as his training ground, but except on days that rain.

On the first day of his training he and Rusl made a deal. On the days that have the sun looking down upon the land with its golden light Link trains, but on days when the sky showers the earth with rain he draws. That is how it's been since the first day.

His mother used to be an artist who created amazing art, she was famous in Kakariko for her skill. Since he trains to become a knight in honour of his father, he decided to draw and develop his art skills in honour of his mother. So, on every rainy day he always goes to his favourite spot to draw. A hill top that offers a spectacular view of Hyrule Field, but what he loves the most about it was the tree that stood tall and strong a top it. He always sits under its leaf covered branches that protect him and his art from the rain.

One day as the rain crashed down onto the land of Hyrule Link sat atop the hill under the large tree, drawing. As he glided his pencil over the piece of paper he noticed a cloaked figure riding a trotting horse into Kakariko. For a moment he wondered who they were, but quickly decided to give them no mind and returned his focus to his drawing.

Later on, when the grey clouds had cleared, and evening had arrived Link was moving down the hill making his way back home. Passing several Kakariko inhabitants who were also heading back to their homes offering each one a greeting, until a familiar voice grabbed his attention.

"Evening Link."

He looked to Rusl coming his way. "Hey Rusl." Link replied. "Where are you coming from?"

"I was just welcoming a newcomer to our village." The older man answered, gesturing towards a house that sat on a hill.

Hearing this Link remembered the person he saw entering Kakariko earlier, and instantly made the connection between the two. "Ok, so are they moving in?"

"She says she plans to stay for as long as she needs."

"Ok, well maybe I'll run into her some time." Link then began to walk away saying goodbye to Rusl but was stopped as his mentor said, "Where are you going?"

The boy turned to him confused uttering, "Home?"

"What about training?"

"It was a rainy day!"

"Do you see it raining anymore?"

"Huh? Well…no."

"So, come on. Let's get some training done before it gets dark."

Knowing he wasn't going to win the argument Link succumbed and followed Rusl up to the forest where his training will begin. On their way Link turned for a moment, and looked up to the newly occupied house, wondering what this new arrival is like.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah, Link and Impa haven't met yet but that will be happening in the next chapter. Also just to let you know when writing this the designs for Link and Impa I have in my head are Twilight Princess Link prior hero's tunic and Hyrule Warriors Impa. I don't imagine Link in his green tunic since this fanfic is about villager Link not Hero Link so yeah. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	3. In Rain They Meet

**Author's Note: Well I wanted to get this chapter out sooner and it probably could of been too, but I got busy with my college assignments. Thankfully though I still found time to write this up and put it out! Anyway in this chapter we see Impa and Link finally cross paths. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness disappeared from Link's vision like a quickly retracted curtain and was replaced with a foggy picture of the inside of his house. Immediately, the sound of quick, sharp, tapping invaded his hearing and he looked up to see rain crashing onto his window.

While the sight may have disappointed most Hylians, it brought a smile to Link's face. Kakariko Village was commonly blessed with the sun's heat, and while he loved honouring his father with training, it filled him with joy to be given the rare chance of drawing, honouring his mother.

Grabbing his pencils, paper, and the board he rests it on he put on his green rain cloak and headed out cheerfully into the pouring rain. He walked passed all the houses, offering a "Good morning" to every villager he came across until he arrived at the hill, which he hiked up, excited to sit down and begin drawing. Finally getting cover from the rain under the tree's branches he lifted his cloaks hood off his head when he suddenly froze.

Sitting on the grass, with their back against the tree he found a strange, yet beautiful woman dressed in a dark blue vest and tights, wearing grey, tied back hair, and red facial decoration around her face. Link was surprised to discover such a unique woman seated under this tree where he always drew alone. He wasn't the only surprised one. Impa was caught off guard to meet a young lad here, under this tree especially since the sky was pouring down rain. She wondered why this youthful lad would come to this hill isolated from the rest of the village, which actually was the reason she decided to come and sit here, to get some space and be alone. Even though they were both surprised to see one another, they politely offered the other a smile in greeting as Link sat down against the tree, leaving a suitable distance between him and the new arrival, and began his drawing.

Link's eyes split their time between looking to the land of Hyrule Field and looking to his paper as he drew the field. As his concentration went from field to paper, field to paper, for a moment it went to the woman sitting across from him, and he witnessed the sad face she wore as she looked out to the landscape. He could see in her eyes the sadness travelled deep. For a moment he felt intrigue in what she was feeling, but soon he realized that it wasn't his business, and he wasn't going to attempt to make it his. So, he focussed his attention back on his drawing and continued to create his grey image of the landscape.

Sitting there in silence the two would take glances at each other. They both knew their own special reasons for sitting under this tree, away from the village, they wondered what could be the other's?

During those quick glances Link began to recognize the strange woman as a Sheikah, a race of warriors also known as the Shadow Folk. He has heard stories of them from both his father and Rusl, stories of how they have protected the royal family, led armies into battle, and even how some helped the legendary hero of old defeat the ancient evil king. He wondered, if she really was a Sheikah, why was she here? He knew Kakariko Village once belonged to the Sheikah, but they haven't lived here for decades. He found himself imagining the adventures she may have gone on, what her story was, what could have brought her here. Soon he realized that him conjuring up his idea of this stranger's life was a little weird, so he returned his focus to his drawing.

Impa's eyes occasionally travelled from the lad to the landscape, from the landscape to the lad. She was confused why the boy was sitting here in the rain drawing. Then her eyes caught sight of his drawing, and she quickly found herself admiring his pencil image of Hyrule Field.

" _He has skill."_ She admired mentally.

The Sheikah woman looked away from the lad's drawing, deciding to cease invading the lad's privacy with her curious eyes. She looked back to the landscape then closed her eyes, listening to violent, yet calming sound of the falling rain, until she drifted off into a slumber.

…

Impa found herself back in Zelda's sleeping quarters. It was night, the fall moon casting its silver light into the neatly tided bedroom. Everything seemed normal, almost peaceful, when a sudden, familiar, yell grabbed Impa's attention. Her faced looked to the balcony to see Zelda falling backwards off it and out of sight. Instantly Impa began to run after her yelling. "Zelda!" She tried to run as fast as she could, but no matter how much she tried to run, how much she commanded her legs to move quicker she only managed to sprint in slow motion.

Eventually she reached the balcony and when she looked over she saw Zelda still falling. Her young face covered in fear and dread as she realized her inevitable fate. The sight felt like a dagger twisting in Impa's chest as she screamed. "No!" But her grace kept falling until she crashed onto the hard stone ground.

…

The grey-haired woman awoke startled, her eyed wide, her breathing deep and panicked, but seeing her surroundings: the tall tree, the crashing rain, the view of Hyrule Field. She was in Kakariko Village and what she just experienced was a nightmare. She released a sigh as she calmed herself.

Impa looked to her right to discover herself now alone with the boy gone. She realised darkness now reigned over Kakariko, it had turned to night. She was surprised she slept for so long but guessed the night sky was why the boy left.

As she got up and put on her cloak she felt disappointment plague her, as she wished she could have seen the lad's completed drawing of the landscape. After all it appeared to be forming into a beautiful piece of art. She decided not to think about it as she made her way back to her house.

…

Link is at his home alone, sitting on his bed adding some finishing touches to his drawing of Hyrule Field. Once done he admired his latest art work. He moved over to a chest hiding in the corner of his one room home and placed his drawing in the wooden box to join hundreds of his previous drawings he's created over the years.

Closing the chest his mind went to the woman who sat under the tree. He remembered her hair the colour of rain clouds, her tattoos red as blood, along with her crimson eyes, her feminine yet muscular body proof of her toughness as a Sheikah warrior, but what he remembered most prominently about the strange woman was her face. The frown she wore, her forlorn eyes, the sadness her face emanated was evidence of the trouble she has been through, trouble her role as a Sheikah probably caused her. He then began to wonder what she would look like bearing a smile.

…

Two days have passed since Link's encounter with the female stranger. He hasn't seen her since then, but the past couple days have been blessed with the sun's heat, so he has been too busy with training to see her, and today was much like those days gone by.

He was up in the forest away from Kakariko Village practicing his strikes with a wooden sword on a dummy. He delivered a fury of swings on the dummy, each one hitting their mark, if on a living opponent these strikes would cause damage ranging from severe to fatal. Landing a final critical strike across the dummy's head he broke it, and sent the dummy flying, landing several feet away.

Link relaxed his arms, catching his breath from that burst of action, then a familiar voice grabbed his attention. "I'm gonna run out of dummies if this keeps up." Link turned to Rusl moving towards him and he apologizes, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry yourself I'm only joking." Rusl assured, looking to the dummy he continued, "With the skill you've been boasting lately I see you becoming a knight as great as your father."

Link smiles at the complement and utters. "I hope so."

Before they can continue their training session weightless, wet, pats hit their heads and before either of them realizes it, it's raining. With rain now falling upon them that meant only one thing to Link who looked to Rusl waiting for his go ahead.

Link's teacher smirked as he said, "Get going. I've got to build a new dummy anyway."

With a grin Link thanked Rusl and wasted no time in grabbing his art equipment and making his way to the tree. On his journey he wondered if that lady would be there again, and will she be wearing the same sorrowful face.

…

Impa is seated under the tree, listening to the calming rain falling around her, and breathing in its fresh damp air. She felt relaxed as she enjoyed the view. This spot has really grown on her since she first sat down under this tree, the isolation and peace it offered her was exactly what she desired. The only other person she had ever encountered up here was that boy a couple days ago. She began to wonder why he hadn't been up here since then, and if he will join her here today.

As the Sheikah woman sat there enjoying the peaceful atmosphere the sound of footsteps approaching her caught her attention, and she already had an idea of who it could be. Looking up she saw her theory proved correct, for standing beside the tree taking off his green cloak was the same lad. Like before they both offered each other a smile for greeting, and as Link sat down and readied his paper and pencil Impa questioned why she suddenly felt pleased.

Link sat there his mind going through various ideas on what he should create with his pencil. As he thought up ideas only to reject them over, and over again he looked to the older woman. She looked out to Hyrule Field still holding her saddened expression, and Link again pondered on how she would look smiling. She was already presented as a beautiful woman, but how much that beauty would be amplified if she simply smiled. He found himself desiring to see her smile and then he realized what he could draw. Instantly he began forming lines of various angles and lengths on his paper, staining it with grey from his pencil as he drew the woman's face with a smile.

Impa looked to the lad who suddenly appeared a lot more invested and active toward his paper. She guessed he decided on what to draw. She tried not to let her eyes linger on the boy and what he was doing, but she wondered why he kept glancing at her as he drew more and more.

He then moved into a different sitting position. Impa guessed it was so he could get more comfortable, but it meant she could no longer see what he was drawing, and for a reason she could not fathom it annoyed her.

The minutes passed by and turned into hours which were filled by the sound of rain plummeting onto the tree's branches and leaves above them, and onto the grass around them as Link continued to draw his portrait of the female stranger, and Impa explored her different thoughts. She wondered how long she will be sitting here, under this tree. So far it has been a few days consisting of her coming here to sit and think, but those days will eventually become weeks, which over time will become months, and how long will they extend? Years? These types of thoughts made her want to race back to Hyrule Castle, sit by Zelda's side, make sure she's ok, and just wait for her to wake. That was why she came here though, so she could just recover. She needed to think of other things. Like what is this lad drawing? He dedicates so much time to his art out here in this poor weather, why? Maybe he likes the pouring rain like herself, with its rhythmic, relaxing, yet insane patting and the fresh air it brings. Perhaps he finds it a comfortable companion while he draws, like how she enjoys the rain's company as she thinks. She still wonders why she is so curious to what the boy is creating with his small pencil, but she was appreciative of this curiosity as it did provide a nice distraction from everything.

Finally, as the day came to a close, as did the rain, with the sky's clouds clearing to reveal the pink shade the setting sun cast along the sky. Link decides it is time to make his way back home. He packs his things and leaves the tree, while Impa remained sitting, looking out to Hyrule Field waiting for darkness to hide the view from her.

As Link headed home he looked at his newest drawing, his portrait of the frowning female stranger, except in this she holds a smile. He thought this would have satisfied him, but he still felt the desire to see her actual smile if anything his drawing made him want to see the real thing more. He knew his portrayal of her smile will never live up to hers. As he stared at the drawing he realized something.

" _This is actually kinda creepy."_ He thought as he digested the fact he just drew a portrait of someone without their knowledge. Immediately he scrunched up the paper and flung it to the ground. " _I can't keep that."_ He thought as he continued his way home.

...

Night had fallen upon the land of Hyrule blanketing Kakariko Village in its darkness. Impa was making her way down the hill. On her way down, she stepped on something that emitted a crunch sound, and felt thicker than the endless grass covering this village's floor. She picks up the item and discovers it to be a crumpled-up piece of paper.

" _Could this belong to the boy?"_ She thought, as she made the connection between the paper being on the same hill where the lad drew. " _Could this be what he was drawing earlier?"_ She wondered, and she realized this was her chance to see what he created, but she argued with herself that she shouldn't do so without his permission, yet the temptation to reveal the mystery made her its puppet as before she knew it the scrunched-up paper was unravelled, and the mysterious drawing that intrigued her was now on display for her eyes to see. Those same eyes widened in shock as Impa discovered the drawing to be of no other than herself.

The Sheikah stood there unmoving for a moment. The surprise and shock from the revelation froze her in place. She continued staring at the drawing believing the darkness was playing with her vision and waited for the portrait to transform into what it really was, but her face remained on the paper. She was confused and bewildered, then began to grow annoyed by the realization this whole time they sat peacefully under that tree today he was secretly drawing her. Then as she gazed upon the drawing, her aggravation growing with every passing second, she noticed he drew her with a smile. Impa knew that she wasn't smiling when he did this, and she it found nice to think he wanted to draw her smiling. She didn't know how nice she looked with a smile before seeing this. Now instead of feeling annoyed and aggravated, she felt a smile creep along her lips as the idea he wanted to see her with a smile touched her, and she realized she doesn't remember the last time she genuinely smiled like this.

She folded the paper up and fitted it into her pocket deciding to keep it. She headed back to her house with her smile still lingering on her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You know originally this was gonna happen within two chapters. The first ending after Impa and Link's first meeting and the second beginning with Link's training session, but I thought that would be too long for you guys to wait until you actually see them interact with each other so I decided to just combine the two chapters(that is another reason this took a little longer to get out)and I feel I made the right choice. The next chapter these two will be actually talking to each other. I hope the next chapter won't take as long to get out.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! And please review criticism is welcome!**


	4. The First Conversation

**Author's Note: This took longer to get out than I hoped, but college took my attention away for awhile but it's out now and I hope it is worth the wait! Anyway in this chapter Impa goes to question Link about his drawing of her. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Impa awoke to be first greeted by her soft blanket, mattress, and pillow as always. She sat up, resting her feet on the wooden floor as she looked to her window. The sun's golden, morning light cascading through its glass. Captured in the sun's light, laid on her cupboard, next to her bed was her portrait. She picked it up and began admiring the lad's drawing, appreciating its detail. The more she looked at it, the more she discovered about her face she never noticed in the past.

She proceeded to get dressed and leave her bedroom for breakfast. It was odd for her these days. Back at the Castle she was up before the sun began to rise, and instantly she began her duties of training knights, guarding the princess, and carrying out any of the king's orders. Now here there were no duties for her to attend to, she wakes with nothing to do. She found herself thinking on occasion, "How can people live like this?" but over time she has come to appreciate the quietness this village offered, the fresh air it breathed, the friendly villagers it was home to. This is truly the right place for her to seek peace from her troubles.

After breakfast she headed to the tree, where she feels most peaceful, and where she believes she'll find that boy. She desired to talk with him about the picture he drew of her. Not to confront him, but to thank him. After all his sneaky portrait of her has brought her more pleasure than displeasure.

Arriving at the tree she sat under the shade it offered and proceeded to admire the sunny day, the view it provided, and her portrait in her hand. There she waited from morning to evening, but the lad never showed. She wondered why he didn't come up today, but supposes he has other things to do besides just coming to sit under this tree all day. So, she made her way back to her house planning to come back and hopefully see him tomorrow, and at that same time Link returned to his home from training.

Impa awoke to another sunny day. After getting dressed and having breakfast she went to the tree where she sat and waited, but again the boy never showed. Believing she shouldn't expect him to come here everyday she headed back once the sun set, not expecting to see him for days, and at that exact moment Link was finishing his training with Rusl.

…

The next day Impa was making her way to the tree, wrapped in a white cloak that protected her clothes and skin from the rain. She headed to the tree with no expectation of meeting the lad today, the past couple days teaching her that his time under the tree was probably a rarity. Climbing up the hill she soon arrived at the tree, taking her cloak's hood off as she took shelter under the tree's branches, but the moment her hood left her head she froze in surprise as she saw before her, seated by the tree, was the boy she had lost hope in seeing again. He was drawing.

He looked up to her and smiled. It took her a second to overcome her shock before she smiled back. As he went back to his drawing her eyes wandered over to his paper to see a beginning of a drawing, and she pondered what it will eventually become. She then remembered the portrait, the reason she wished to see this lad so much. Her hand dove into her pocket, coming out armed with the boy's discarded artwork.

She held it out to him asking, "Did you draw this?"

Link looked up, the second his eyes met the paper they widened in shock and he instantly shot up to his feet inquiring in an anxious tone, "H-how did you get that?"

"I found it at the bottom of the hill, where I assume you lost it. Listen, all I want to know is why you drew this in secret!"

Growing more nervous Link replied, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. And I didn't lose it I threw it away! I felt awful about it when I realized what I did. I promise it won't happen again and I'll rip that paper apart and burn it."

Seeing how sincere the boy was in his apology she decided to stop torturing him, and lost her scowl as she said, "There won't be any need for that. I've actually become quite fond of it. Would it be ok with you if I keep it?"

Link stared at her confused for a moment when he stammered, "Huh? Erm, y-yeah sure, but wait what?"

"Sorry lad, but I am not truly angry with you. Though, I am a little annoyed that you dew this without my consent. Just promise me you will ask next time."

Realizing that he was forgiven for what he did he smiled relieved, "I will. I promise."

"Good." Impa smiled back then sat down, resting her back against the tree as she enjoyed the view. Still slightly embarrassed Link sat down too and continued with his drawing. They both were silent for a moment until the Sheikah uttered, "I'm curious to know. Why did you draw a portrait of me?"

Link's mind travelled back to that time he decided to draw her face, he remembered why he did so, but felt embarrassed to say. Though he knew he couldn't lie about this now, so spoke the truth, "Because well…I thought you were pretty, and I wanted to see you with a smile."

The grey-haired woman was caught off guard by his answer which caused her cheeks to slightly blush. "You shouldn't say that to an older woman."

"Oh, right sorry."

"You needn't apologize."

Link then returned his focus to his drawing, and Impa began to admire his drawing of her.

"You truly are a skilled artist lad."

"Huh?" Link uttered returning his attention to the older woman.

"Your drawing." She said, showing him her portrait, "In it you have expressed your skill with a pencil without fail."

"Oh, thanks." Link replied with a cheerful smile. He loved it when others complemented his drawings, it let him know he was honouring his mother well.

"It is almost life like, as if you have cast a spell that has placed my face on this paper. If it wasn't for the familiar grey lines of a pencil I would probably believe that to be true."

"Heh, I think you're exaggerating a bit." Link replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh no, I speak only the truth. You have displayed your talent with a pencil flawlessly on this paper."

"Yeah? Well, thank you!"

"How long have you been drawing for?" Impa inquired with a voice full of curiosity.

Link thought for a moment, "I guess ever since I could put pencil to paper. My mom was a professional artist, over the years she taught me to draw the best I could."

"Does she still teach you?"

Link hesitated for a moment before he answered, "No, not really. I prefer to do it on my own now."

"Developing your own skills and techniques? I respect that."

"Yeah, although nothing I've made has even come close to been as good as my mom's."

"If that is true than your mother must of created utter masterpieces."

The blue eyed boy smiled at her words, "Yeah, she did."

A moment of silence passed when Impa asked, "Why do you draw, lad?"

The brown-haired boy answered, "Oh, erm I don't really know." He thought about the subject for a second when he continued, "I guess because I find it relaxing, when I look at some of the beautiful things in Hyrule I want to draw it, keep the image of those things with me."

Impa looked to him impressed, "I didn't expect someone of your age to have a reason such as that."

"Yeah, well I do it because I find it fun too." He assured.

"Of course." The older woman smiled.

Link looked at her smile, and was happy to see her real face with a real smile, "My drawing of your smiling face really doesn't do your real one justice." He complemented.

Impa's smile transformed into a shy grin as her cheeks took on a shade of red. She felt almost ambushed by his words, and didn't know how to respond. "Didn't I say you shouldn't say such things to a more mature woman?"

"Yeah, sorry, I know but it's just...true." He replied.

The red tattooed woman remained lost for words. Never has she been complemented like this before. She wasn't certain if he was being honest, or if he was just trying to get on her good side because of what he did. Either way she wished not to remain on this subject (although the slightest part of her did) so she changed it saying, "What are you drawing at this moment?"

Deducing she desired to flee the topic of her smile he replied, "Oh, it's my horse."

"You posses a horse?"

"Yeah, her name's Epona. One of the most loyal horses in Hyrule, and the fastest!"

"That is quite the bold statement."

"Trust me, if you saw her ride you'd believe that too."

"Hmmm, I'm intrigued now. How is the drawing coming along?"

"Well, it's still only at the beginning stages, so its got a long way to go."

Impa realized that all her questions were probably slowing his drawing down, so she decided to cease her interrogating for now, "Sorry, I've been distracting you."

"Oh, no-no-no it's fine-" Before Link could finish the grey-haired woman interrupted, "It's ok lad, I'll let you focus on your drawing." She looked away from the boy and to the view of Hyrule Field, while Link returned his attention to his paper, and for the rest of their time under that tree they enjoyed a peaceful silence between them. Eventually it came time for them to seek shelter in their own houses as night began to take over Kakariko Village. Before they leave Impa desired to know how far the lad's drawing had progressed so asked, "How is your new drawing coming along?"

As he packed up his things Link replied, "It's not finished yet, but it's getting there."

"I would like to see it when it is complete." The Sheikah stated making the boy smile.

After donning their rain cloaks they both said goodbye and returned to their houses. As both of them enter and shut their doors behind them they think of the individual they just spent a pleasant day with, but realize they don't know the others name.

Link sat on his bed looking out his window, finding himself hoping it will rain tomorrow, and on top of the highest hill in the village, within the largest house Impa found herself hoping to enjoy the lad's company again in the morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So Impa and Link finally talked to each other! Hope it was a good first discussion between the two. Also the reason they don't know each others name yet is because I forgot to write that introduction between the two, once I realized that I thought it would be a cute ending for them to want to find out the other's name, I hope I was right about that. So I think the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one to get out especially since half-term is right around the corner, but that's not a promise. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! And please review criticism is welcome!**


	5. A Proper Introduction

**Author' Note: I know it hasn't really been THAT long since the last update but I do wish I got this out a little sooner, probably only because I know I could of if I applied more focus, but my PS4 and Netflix are a powerful distraction. But I'm happy it's out now and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Link awoke to be greeted by the morning sun's heat hitting his face through his window. Rising from his bed he looked out to the sunny day feeling strangely disappointed by lovely weather. His mind wandered over to the woman he met under that tree, he still feels relief over the fact the whole drawing her in secret scenario ended so well. He realized that the bright sky meant he wouldn't be able to see her today. His eyes then widened in surprise as he wondered if that was the reason he felt so disappointed with the sunny day. He fought that thought back as he put his focus on getting ready for training with Rusl.

Once he was completely prepared he headed up to the forest away from Kakariko Village where he always meets Rusl. Soon, he entered into a crowd of trees. He looked around searching for his teacher, but he was nowhere in sight. "RUSL." Link called out. No answer. This was strange for the boy, Rusl has always been here first ever since he was nine. " _Where is he?"_ The light brown-haired lad thought.

He decided he should head back and see if Rusl was still at home, if he's late then something may be wrong. When he turned to go back a sudden yell seized his attention and he looked up to witness a figure leap down from a high rock, bringing a sword down at Link's head. The village boy leapt back away from the attacker who landed striking the ground with his blade. Link got a good look at the attacker who was hidden within a black hooded cloak, but he was confused to see their sword was made of wood. The person charged at him, swinging their sword with quick precision, but each strike failed as Link deflected them all with his practice sword. Soon their wooden weapons met in a intense lock entering a contest of strength as they pushed against the other, but quickly the two realized that in this struggle they were matched, so they both jumped away from one another.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Link yelled, his opponent didn't reply instead they grabbed their cloak and tore it off, leaving the lad shocked as he saw Rusl now standing before him.

The older man chuckled from seeing his pupil's bewildered expression. "Well done Link! You responded well to my ambush."

Link responded, "Heh thanks, and would you expect anything less?"

"Well, with what happened last time yes." Rusl replied with a slight smirk.

Annoyed by the reminder Link said, "That wasn't my fault! I tripped...Could of happened to anyone."

The middle-aged man let out a laugh as he assured, "I'm only pulling your leg." This made the lad recompose himself feeling embarrassed from his small outburst. "But in all honesty, your skill has really grown. You are showing the makings of a great warrior."

His words put a smile on Link's face, "Thanks Rusl."

Placing his wooden blade on a rock the older man said, "I think that will be enough sparring for today." A sense of relief washed over Link, after all duelling with his teacher always proves gruelling, but that relief quickly dissolved when he continued, "Now, give me two hundred push-ups!"

"Straight!?" Link exclaimed.

Sitting on a stump Rusl said, "Come on, let's get started!"

Knowing he couldn't argue the boy sighed and got onto his hands and feet. Before he can begin his first push-up Rusl laid both his feet on the lad's back as if he was a footstool. Link looked up to him and questioned, "Are you serious?"

"Begin!" He ordered and Link obeyed starting off his two hundred push up exercise.

As he rose up, and lowed down again and again his mind journeyed to the woman under the tree. He pondered if she was there today, then continued to wonder who she was as he still didn't know her name. Then he remembered that day when Rusl told him he met the village's new arrival. " _Could it of been that lady?"_ He thought. "Hey Rusl, do you know that new lady in the village?"

"Hmm...Tall, red eyes, tattoos, grey hair?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you know who she is?"

"Her name's Impa a Sheikah, probably the most deadly warrior I have met."

" _Impa, that's a nice name."_ Link thought. "Why is she here?"

"I'd rather not answer that, that's her business, you should ask her."

"Why what happened?" Link enquired, looking up to the middle-aged man who only raised his eyebrow in response making his pupil realize how stupid that question was. "Right, her business."

...

It was noon of the next day. Link was dressed in his green, hooded, cloak trekking through the village as rain pounded down onto him. Protected under his cloak was his finished drawing of Epona, which he held with an iron grip focussed on his mission to show his latest artwork to the woman he now knew as Impa.

Soon he found himself hiking up the familiar hill, reaching the top where he found his favourite tree with Impa sitting under it.

"Hello lad." She greeted with a smile, and he greeted her back as he sat down taking off his cloak. "May I ask what you were up to yesterday?"

"Oh, I was just busy, sorry."

"Don't be, I was simply curious."

Link then handed his finished drawing of Epona over to Impa, "Here," the Sheikah beamed at seeing the artwork. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's amazing." She answered with a grin.

"Heh, thanks." Link replied with a proud smile.

"May I ask the artist's name?"

The lad stared at her confused before uttering. "Erm...me."

The older woman chucked at his response, "Forgive me lad, but that was just my creative way of inquiring your name."

"Oh," Link uttered slightly embarrassed from his mistake, "Sorry, I didn't catch that. My name's Link."

"It's fine, and I'm Im-"

"Impa?" He interrupted, leaving the woman surprised.

"How did you acquire that knowledge?"

"Well, you've met Rusl right?"

She nodded, "So you know him?"

"He's a friend. He told me." Then with a smile pulling on his lips Link said, "It's nice to properly meet you, Impa."

"It is nice to meet you as well Link." The mature woman smiled back. Their smiling lips and eyes lingered on each other a bit too long, and they both looked away blushing, only to discover a strange desire return their eyes to the other.

Impa decided to turn her attention to the drawing Link handed her, admiring it as she studied the demonstrated skill from the artist. Seeing the drawn horse she remembered her discussion with Link about his steed Epona, " _Could this be of her?"_ She thought, then inquired, "Tell me lad. Is this your Epona?"

He smiled, "Yeah, that's her."

"Well, if this portrait is anything to go by then you own a beautiful and strong mare!"

"Trust me, like my portrait of you this does her no justice."

The Sheikah blushed as she was reminded of how he praised her looks the other day, "If that be so, then she must be a magnificent sight!"

Link smiled at hearing his horse have nothing but adoration and he offered, "Would you like to see her in person?" He received a immediate excited nod from the older woman.

...

The two individuals now stood inside the horse stable, the smell of hay and sound of neighing filled their senses as they walked passed each stable containing a beautiful steed of unique colours, patterns, and sizes. Soon they stopped before a stable holding a handsome horse covered in brown hair and baring a white mane.

"Impa, meet Epona." Link said, then looking to his horse continued, "Epona- Impa." The horse neighed in response. "She says hello." Link translated.

"You understand what she is saying?" Impa inquired surprised.

"No, not really. I just know where she's getting at, or at least I like to think I do, heh."

The Sheikah stepped closer to the steed saying, "Lad, I must say you spoke the truth. Epona is far more magnificent in person." She reached out to the horse attempting to stroke her, but she moved back away from her hand. The grey-haired woman turned to Link looking for a answer.

"Sorry, she gets really shy around strangers." He explained, moving closer he said, "Here let me help." He stretched out his hand placing it on the bridge of Epona's nose and with his other he stroked her face, soothing her stress and bringing her forward. He then grabbed Impa's hand, gently placing it where his was. He moved her hand up and down along his steed's soft face until she became comfortable with the Sheikah. He removed his hand from Impa's and watched as Epona enjoyed the feeling of the tattooed woman's touch. A grin stretched across the woman's face at seeing the horse trust her, but she found herself oddly missing the warm feeling of Link's hand over hers.

As she stroked the mare the lad commented, "I think she likes you."

"Tell her the feeling's mutual." Impa smiled.

Link stared at her for a moment before replying, "You know I don't actually speak horse. Right?"

The Sheikah chuckled at his bewilderment, "I was only joking lad."

"Oh, right right right." He responded rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed at not catching that.

As Impa admired Epona she said, "Just by looking at her I can see she must ride like the wind."

"She'd give the wind a run for its rupees!" Link bragged, "But only a couple can experience that. To ride Epona you need to know a specific song."

"A song?" The crimson eyed woman uttered.

"Yeah, actually let me show you." He responded, and took out his brown ocarina. Upon seeing it Impa was instantly reminded of Zelda's magical, blue ocarina. How whenever the princess put it to her lips she felt anticipation build up inside of her as she waited to hear her next song. She felt a similar excitement grow inside her as she waited to hear Link play, " _Could he be as skilled a musician as her grace?"_ She pondered.

The moment he blew life into his small instrument Impa closed her eyes and listened to the gentle melody she could only describe as pastoral, she was taken to the farmlands, with majestic horses galloping powerfully, cuckoos clucking a comforting rhythm, and cows uttering a soothing moo as Link gifted her with Epona's song.

When Link finished his melody he was met with a moment of silence, Impa still with her eyes shut her mind not yet back from its trip to the farmlands and Link awaited anxiously for her opinion of his playing. Then suddenly the silence was filled with enthusiastic clapping from the Sheikah. A relieved smile graced the boy's lips.

"Truly excellent!" She complemented, "Drawing is not the only art you are skilled in."

"Oh, I-I don't think I'm that good." Link replied with a sheepish grin.

"Please don't debase yourself. You hold a strong ability with this instrument," She paused for a moment debating what she is about to say, "In fact you remind..." She trailed off, beginning to feel her emotions pile up inside her as she thought of the princess. The lad's melody brought back memories of the joyous times she shared with Princess Zelda, which only managed to sadden her.

Noticing something seemed wrong with her Link spoke, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Not wanting him to see her in any poor state Impa hastily replied, "Everything's fine lad. No need to worry." And she turned around as she continued, "I actually need to return home. I have things to attend to you see." Now she was back near the entrance of the stables.

"Are you sure your OK?" He enquired.

"Yes, thank you for showing me your art, and introducing me to your loyal steed...Thank you for playing me your beautiful music." She said with a grateful smile.

Link smiled back, "You welcome."

The Sheikah then looked to the brown mare, "It was nice to meet you Epona." Then she left the stables wiping her eyes as she trekked to her abode, leaving a concerned and confused Link alone with the horses.

...

Impa sat at the table in her house. She was silent only emitting the occasional sniffle, as she had not long finished a stream of tears. When she thought of Link playing his music she found herself back at the castle, in Zelda's garden. She could see the princess sitting peacefully on the bench playing her small, blue, ocarina while she stood in the corner watching and listening; enjoying the beautiful melodies the young brunette released. She remembered the different tunes Zelda played: Song of Time, Minuet of Forest, Serenade of Water, Bolero of Fire, and much more. The one most prominent in her memory though was Zelda's Lullaby. Each one was so unique, so lovely, and her grace brought them all to life when she delicately blew into her ocarina.

" _Why must such happy memories bring me sadness?_ She thought, but even though that was true hearing Link's music also brought her great joy. It had been what felt like an eternity since she heard a melody from a ocarina. Even though it may remind her of a time she wished had not ended, she couldn't avoid the chance to hear such beautiful music again like when she was with Princess Zelda. So, instead of being saddened by memories of a better time, she began to wonder if the lad would play for her again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that little fight scene at the beginning, and for anyone who doesn't know, Rusl is a character from Twilight Princess who is friends with Link and a master swordsman of their village which is why I decided to use his character as Link's trainer. So yeah well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review criticism is welcome!**


	6. Rainy Days

**Author's Note: Well, this took way longer to get out than I wanted. But this is longer than the other ones so obviously took longer to write, but other things came into play such as college which gave me a lot of important work to get done with some tight deadlines, but now my summer break has started so I have way more time to write.** **So hopefully future chapters will get done quicker.**

 **So anyway this chapter is sort of a montage of several days Impa and Link spend together. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 1**

Rain poured down from the sky, crashing upon the inhabitants of Kakariko Village. One of those individuals was the Sheikah warrior, who wrapped in her pale rain cloak trekked through the village towards her favourite spot. Back at Hyrule Castle she used to despise the rain, all it served to do was make her tasks all the more tedious, but here she has discovered a different side to the rain; a good side. She enjoyed the sound of the rhythmic patting as they struck the roofs of the houses and her rain cloak, the freshened air that comforted her senses, and on the next sunny day everything around her seemed refreshed from the cleansing.

Soon she was hiking up the hill and as she climbed higher and higher she heard a familiar sound mixed in with the crashing rain. A melody, which she recognized as the sound from a ocarina. Sudden eagerness blew up inside up of her, propelling her up the hill with great speed. In a second she reached the top to witness Link standing under the tree playing his ocarina. The Sheikah leaned on the trunk careful not to make a noise, she didn't want to stop him all she wanted was to listen as he carried on playing oblivious to her arrival.

When he was finished a surprise applause made him jump and he span around to be greeted by the sight of Impa, a wide grin on her face, clapping her hands together.

"Very well played lad." She complemented.

"Heh, thanks." Link replied blushing slightly from the complement and being taken by surprise, "When did you get here? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I only just got here, please accept my apology for frightening you, but we Sheikah are masters at keeping unnoticed."

"I wasn't frightened...just surprised a little."

Holding back a laugh Impa replied, "Well, I'm sorry for surprising you lad."

"Don't worry about it," Link smiled, "So, you liked it?"

"Of course! Does the melody have a name?"

Link nodded, "Song of Storms. Thought it was suitable to play; you know cause of the weather."

"Ah, whom did you learn this from?" The older woman enquired with deep intrigue.

"The guy at the windmill." The lad answered pointing towards the large windmill at the far end of the village.

"The windmill?" Impa echoed.

"Yup, NEVER go there."

Confused Impa questioned, "Why ever not?"

"The guy there is...never mind. Just trust me on this one."

The grey-haired woman's eyes shot to the windmill feeling even more curious about that place.

Link proceeded to flop to the floor with Impa seating herself down beside him. Looking at the ocarina laying in his lap Link remembered the last time he was with Impa. How she basically ran off, appearing emotional. He still felt the same concern for her now he did at that moment. He just needed to know if she was alright.

"Impa." He uttered earning her attention as she looked to him with her crimson eyes, "The other day, when you left the stable...I know you said you were fine, but you looked a little upset." Impa looked away realizing she hadn't been able to hide her emotions as well as she hoped. Then the lad continued, "If it was anything I did then I'm sorry." The Sheikah looked to him shocked, she hadn't expected he would blame himself for what happened, she couldn't stand the thought of him believing it was his fault so she decided to tell him the real reason...somewhat.

"Do not burden yourself with blame lad, for it was not your fault. It was just...When you played your ocarina you reminded me of a friend of mine, a friend who I haven't been able to speak with in a long time; I miss her you see. You play your ocarina just as beautifully as she used to."

"What...what happened to her?"

Now the were delving into uncomfortable territory where Impa wasn't willing to yet go, "It's not important really."

Immediately Link understood it was a touchy subject and felt bad for making her talk about it, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you-"

Before he can continue the Sheikah interrupted, "It's OK. And thank you, for your concern." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Curious Link enquired, "Can you play any instruments, Impa?"

Shaking her head with a humble smile she replied, "No, I am not so talented, but I can whistle a few tunes."

"Well then. Let me hear one!"

Surprised she responded, "Oh I...are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Alright then, but I'd ready myself for nothing special if I were you."

Link only smiled as he sat looking to Impa with eager eyes waiting for her to begin. The Sheikah fitted two fingers in between her lips, tracing her memories through the days she listened to Zelda's melodies scavenging for a suitable tune. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and began to blow, releasing the gentle tones of her soothing melody. The soft sound made Link travel to several years ago when he was only a babe, being cradled in his mother's arms who hummed a relaxing tune that cast all his stress away and comforted his mind.

When her beautiful sound ceased Link remained silent for awhile, staring at her in awe of her spectacular whistling. Immediately, the grey-haired lady assumed he was in shock for her terrible performance and said, "I warned you it will not be a pleasant affair."

Seeing how she misunderstood the teenage boy instantly responded, "No, no, no, don't think that! I'm just surprised at how beautiful whistling could sound."

Now Impa appeared shocked, his complement catching her completely off guard. "Pardon?" She uttered.

"Yeah, I mean with a whistle like that you don't need a instrument." Link declared.

"Well, thank you lad."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just being honest." He replied, making the Sheikah grin as he continued, "What music is that?"

"It was a melody that old friend of mine used to play. She once gifted me with its tune every day."

"I could listen to that melody each day." Link commented.

She smiled at his statement then said, "I do find myself wishing to hear her play it again. On her ocarina."

Hearing this Link's eyes travelled down to the ocarina in his lap. The sound of Impa's melody still played out in his head and he though, " _Perhaps I_ could-"

"Lad?" Impa said interrupting his thought, gaining his full attention as he looked to her. "Would it be a nuisance for me to ask if you could play that melody again?"

He smiled, "Course not." Bringing his ocarina up to his lips he played the Song of Storms. As he blew into his instrument, he set himself the goal of satisfying Impa's desire to hear her friend's melody played on a ocarina again.

...

 **Day 2**

Link stood patiently, bow in hand and arrow nocked, his fingers curled around the string ready to pull when necessary. His eyes scanned the grass, trees, and rocks before him waiting for his right time to fire. Then almost out of nowhere several wooden boards with targets marked on them appeared from the bushes, trees, and rocks. Without wasting a breath Link pulled and released his arrow, then not letting another second pass he readied and fired his next arrow. Soon each board before him was embedded with arrows and before he could send out another a voice called, "Enough!"

Link turned around to see Rusl approaching him, "How'd I do?" He asked.

"Not bad." Rusl said as he judged his student's work, "Your almost as good with a bow and arrow as I."

"Huh?" The lad uttered with a raised eyebrow, "I did that in half a minute."

"Yes, like I said almost as good as me." Link's teacher teased.

"You think?"

"Link, I'm not one to exaggerate my own skill."

"Alright then. Why don't you show me?" The blue eyed boy replied while offering him his bow.

"I would but my shooting arm, ah doesn't feel right." Rusl stated while acting as if his arm was stiff and ached.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Suuuuure."

Rusl then went and grabbed two wooden blades as he said, "Let's move onto duelling."

He chucked one to Link who caught it saying, "I thought you said your arm was bad?"

"I can duel with my left as well. That's the mark of a great swordsman!" Rusl declared twirling the practice sword in his left hand.

Link released a amused, soft, chuckle at the middle-aged man's bragging and raised his sword ready for battle. Then just as they were about to charge a few wet drops touched their heads and shoulders. They looked up to see grey clouds gathering together, hiding the blue sky and golden sun from their eyes. Soon rain drops bombarded the two in wave after wave.

The lad smiled and stabbed his wooden blade into the dirt then proceeded to pick up his satchel.

"What do you think your doing?" Rusl enquired.

"It's raining. So I'm going."

"Why? Afraid you'll lose in a duel to me again?"

"No, I'm just following the rules of the deal."

Link waved his hand and made his way down the forest towards Kakariko Village. With his student gone Rusl's eyes floated to the boards decorating the picture of the forest in front of him. Stepping closer towards them he mumbled, "Half a minute huh? Let's see what I can do." And he began plucking arrows out of each of the boards to fill his quiver, to see if he really could do better.

...

It was noon. Impa was sitting alone, her back leaning against the soft wood of the trunk, eyes closed. The quick pitter patter of countless raindrops relaxed her ears, each droplet assisted in creating the cool air that brushed against her skin and soothed her sense of smell. As she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere the weather brought her she couldn't help but feel something was missing in this setting. The thought pestered her but she couldn't figure it out.

"Hey Impa." A sudden voice greeted, making the tattooed woman open her eyes and look up to see Link taking off his green jacket.

"Ah, hello Link." She replied.

He continued to sit down and reach into his satchel, taking out a piece of paper followed by a small wooden board to rest it on, with a pencil coming out after. As he did this Impa realized that nothing felt missing anymore, the setting felt complete.

Some time passed, the Sheikah and the lad sat in peaceful silence, the strong tree shielding them from the rain that came down like a fierce, charging, army colliding into its opposing force the grass with a booming crash.

Impa watched as Link touched his white paper with strokes from his pencil, leaving behind a grey trail that overtime began to create a image. His ocarina lay cosily on a rock before them and that sight was what he was trying to put onto paper. As he made the drawing evolve with every sweep of his pencil Impa took note of the sound emanating from his lips. The tune was unmistakable to her ears, Zelda's Lullaby. Hearing the melody had stuck with someone else brought a smile on her face.

"I see my friend's melody has remained with you." She commented.

"Heh yeah, I sometimes just find myself humming it. I don't even know I'm doing it." He lied, truthfully he has purposely being humming the melody to himself constantly. He doesn't want to risk forgetting the tune before he can complete learning it on the ocarina.

"It is nice to hear it from someone else. To know I'm not the only one in Hyrule who utters its tune." This statement confused the lad, as he wondered wouldn't her friend be playing the melody too? He thought perhaps her friend travelled far away, or maybe something else...Either way he decided not to speak of it. He didn't want to upset Impa in any way.

Eventually finishing his drawing he handed it over to the older woman asking, "What do you think?"

Her eyes looked over his new piece of art and it didn't take her long to make her judgement, "Again, I cannot find a flaw in your drawing."

"Heh, thanks." The lad replied, as he fetched his ocarina off the rock.

The tattooed woman's eyes became locked on the small instrument. The small thing had captured much of her attention recently, her thoughts often lingering on the brown object. She has desired to learn to play it for a long while, ever since her grace entered her deep slumber, just so she could hear its sound again. Now she had Link from whom she can hear the ocarina played, but how long would that last? So, she uttered, "Lad?" He looked to her offering his undivided attention. "Could I trouble you with a request?"

"Go right ahead."

"Could you teach me how to play the ocarina?"

"Sure." Was his simple answer.

"Truly?" She inquired with hope.

"Yeah, and it won't be any trouble."

With a enthusiastic grin Impa exclaimed, "Thank you, lad. You have made me terribly happy!"

This made a wide smile stretch across Link's face as he replied, "No problem. So, wanna start the first lesson?" He received a eager nod from the older woman, "Great," He handed her his ocarina and continued, "Put you right hand on the side of the ocarina closest to you and your left hand on the opposite side." She did so. "Good, now gently place your lips around the mouthpiece and softly blow." The Sheikah followed his instruction and her lessons on playing the ocarina had finally begun.

...

 **Day 5**

Usually as Link sat against the thick trunk, under its soft leafs he would listen to the poetry the crystal clear pellets utters with each plummet, striking everything laid across the earth, but on this occasion a new sound soothed his ears. Sitting beside him with his ocarina touching her lips was Impa. It was approaching evening and Link was listening to his friend release the tune of 'The Sun Song' as she blew life into his instrument.

It was a cheerful tune and quite simple to learn. Popular with most of Kakariko's inhabitants as well. Link had been teaching it to her through the past couple days, believing it would be a good introduction into the wide array of melodies on the ocarina.

Already she commanded the device with great skill which Link admired as he sat enjoying her music, and stared in awe of her quick mastery.

When her playing ceased she looked to Link with hopeful eyes as she asked, "How was that lad?"

"Wow, you played great! You sure are a quick learner."

The Shekah smiled at his complements, relief washing over her as the knowledge she was good with the ocarina was one she desperately sought.

"Well, that friend of mine did demonstrate to me how to play it on one or two occasions. I never truly gave her my full attention though, which is a action I now deeply regret."

Listening carefully to her words the boy began to understand why she desired to learn to master the ocarina, which was something he had suspected from the beginning. So he enquired, "Is she the reason you wanted me to teach you?"

Knowing she had been caught the older woman smiled and answered, "Yes, I may never be able to hear her music again. But if I can play the instrument she once played, then I keep a part of her with me. Forever."

"She must of meant a lot to you to miss her so much." He said as he could see how important her friend was to her.

Desperately trying to keep her emotions from escaping her, the Sheikah looked away from the lad as she replied, "She was like a baby sister to me."

"She sounds like a lovely person. I kinda wanna meet her actually."

This comment chased the tattooed woman's sad emotions away and made her smile, "You would like her and I have no doubt she would be fond of you too." Happiness sprouted within Link to know Impa thought her friend so dear to her would like him, and he hoped this meant she held him in high regard, "I know she would love your music. After all, you play just as beautifully as she."

"Thanks Impa. And I know your gonna be great too based on what I just heard."

"I do hope so." She replied, looking to the ocarina as if it meant everything to her.

Desiring to hear her phenomenal potential again he asked, "Could you play it for me again?"

His request brought her great joy. To know she could perhaps one day play the songs her grace once did, to be able to hear them again, that knowledge brought her happiness she was a stranger to for a long time. "Of course lad."

...

 **Day 6**

Link sat on a small, red, blanket with Impa seated beside him. He watched as she poured tea into the cups that lay between them. The quiet rumbling that was made as the coloured liquid tumbled into the meek cups and the heavenly, tropical smell emanating from the drink gifted his sense with a warm embrace.

"Thanks Impa." He said before taking a sip, as she did with her cup. The moment his tongue felt the pleasure of the drink, his eyes widened with delight. After swallowing he quickly proclaimed, "Wow this is really good."

Blushing from the praise the Sheikah replied, "I must permit myself to admit I have outdone myself here. I do feel quite proud."

"You should!" Link stated.

After stealing another taste the older woman suggest, "Perhaps I did so well because I desired to impress you?"

The lad was silent for a moment not knowing how to respond as he wondered, " _Why would she want to impress me?"_ but soon he discovered his words, "Well, you sure did. But I bet this is just your natural skill."

Impa smiled at his words. Whenever she was around the boy he always managed to make her feel good about herself, appreciate her own skill. Although what he declared pleased her, she knew her theory was true, but she pondered why she wanted to impress him.

As they sat there drinking their teas, not talking just enjoying the comfortable and peaceful silence with one another- she remembered Princess Zelda in a setting most like this one. They both sat on a small blanket, teacups and a filled kettle in between them, no spoken words just the soft sounds around them as they enjoyed each others company; her and the princess.

Usually such reminiscing would bring her to tears, the happy memories bringing upon her sadness, but as she looked to the lad sipping his tea contently she felt joy, as that happy moment she once had with her grace she could now enjoy with him.

Noticing her crimson eyes on him Link enquired, "Is everything alright?"

Realizing her eyes had lingered she looked away and said, "Everything is fine. I'm fine." And they proceeded to enjoy their tea in tranquil, undisturbed, silence in which they enjoyed the presence of one another.

...

 **Day 7**

Link trudged up the hill, battling against the rain that fell upon him trying to push him back. Eventually he pulled through reaching the summit of the green hill. Coming around the tree he lifted off his soaked hood to be greeted by the sight of Impa, which made him smile.

She sat cross-legged and in her hands she held a sharp knife, which she twisted around in her hands as she admired its silver beauty. Link soon began admiring the small, yet deadly thing himself.

Stripping off his grass coloured cloak he greeted, "Hey Impa."

"Oh, good morning lad." The grey-haired woman replied, her voice carrying slight surprise as she had not noticed his arrival.

"What you got there?" The light brown-haired boy enquired.

Looking to her knife she answered, "This? Ah, just a memory from days gone by."

"A weapon of yours?" He questioned, voice full of curiosity.

"Yes, a Sheikah knife called a Kunai."

Link stared at the weapon, thirsty for more information, "Did you ever use it? What for?"

Impa chuckled at his eagerness for knowledge, his bright blue orbs were begging her for information and his giant grin full of desire, she actually found it cute. "Yes, I have. It is a weapon I find most favourable actually. And let us just say many foes who have threatened me and those around me have felt its powerful bite."

Link could only stare in awe at her and the blade. Already his imagination had conjured scenes of her battling foes, terrifying them with her skill and strength, ending them with her gleaming kunai. He could feel his hand calling to grasp the weapon and he was scared if he didn't ask quickly it would act on its own snatching the Sheikah's weapon away, so he uttered, "Could I...hold it?"

"Of course." She smiled handing it over.

His finger wrapped tightly around the handle, the blue cloth coating it provided a comfortable grip. His eyes locked on its thin and precise edges, they appeared so sharp he feared just looking at it too long would cut his finger.

" _This is so cool!"_ He thought excited. Seeing his enthusiasm for the blade the tattooed woman couldn't help a smile stretch across her face, as she thought he had grown even more adorable as his excitement grew. Then she began to wonder why she was thinking such things.

Suddenly, in a outburst of exhilaration the lad began to swing the small blade around. Twirling it within his hand as he made quick and precise cuts through the wind. Impa watched as he seemed to draw an invisible illustration in the air, with her knife as his pencil. Then he performed a horizontal swing halting his hand before Impa's chest.

Realizing he acted like a fool Link quickly pulled his hand away apologizing, "Sorry, I guess I got carried away." He looked to the older woman expecting a face demonstrating disapproval, but instead he discovered one that seemed to display admiration.

"I did not know you possessed such a fine skill with a blade." She stated impressed, for she had discovered a new attribute of his to respect.

Glad to not have angered her he replied, "Well, I've swung a blade around once or twice."

"I reckon you've done a little more than that." She contended. Then holding out her hand she uttered, "Let me show you my skill."

His face lit up the grey day at the offer. The chance to get a taste of the Sheikah's skill elevated his excitement. Beaming he handed the knife over, making the grey haired woman grin at his eagerness. Her fingers curled around the hilt of the weapon all too familiar to her, before a sudden burst of mastery over the blade occurred in her hand. Link watched with eyes overfilled with wonderment as the Kunai danced around the Sheikah's hand. It was like an elegant ballerina as it span and flipped around her fingers as if they were its dance partners. Such a beautiful action came naturally to the tattooed woman, not requiring much thought at all really, but that would be expected with the gruelling training of a Sheikah that has filled her years; it was second nature.

Then after swinging the Kunai around with great speed and grace she executed a swing identical to the one Link used on her aiming it for his chest. The lad then raised his arm to block the attack. He knew she wouldn't stab him, but he thought he might impress her with his speed. Then with their arms less than a inch from each other, Impa in a sudden blur of motion moved her arm up and around his while twisting her small blade, finishing with its sharp tip resting at his neck.

Link's eyes widened, as his body tensed and a short gasp escaped him. Her speed was like nothing he had ever seen. His eyes weren't even able to witness her fast movement, it was more like her blade appeared before his throat than she swung it there.

"That was...amazing." Link declared with a impressed grin.

"Thank you." Impa replied as she took the knife away from his neck, again admiring it as she continued, "During my training as a young Sheikah the most important skill they taught me was to move quiet and unnoticed, like shadow. The only other skill to be considered as important was unrivalled speed, like light. To perform quick movements to work around any obstacles in our way and swift strikes that would knock even the biggest of foes to the dirt. These skills combined would make even the meekest of warriors deadlier than a ferocious dragon!"

"Cool." Link uttered mesmerized by her words on the Sheikahs' skills, "What kind of enemies have you taken down?" He questioned eager to be told.

Then with eyes that teased him with knowledge held behind them she answered, "Well, when I speak of ferocious dragons, it is not mere metaphor."

A toothy grin then formed across her lips as she watched Link's face suddenly transform from her answer. His mouth fell agape and ocean eyes danced conjuring scenes of Impa facing immense, winged, beasts ending them with a single precise strike. Once he escaped the epic world of his imagination, he leaned over to the older woman as he asked, "Could you teach me some of these skills? Please?"

With her smile remaining plastered on her lips she replied, "You have already shown me your capability. I do not see why not."

Then like a volcano finally erupting after thousands of generations of rest Link threw his arms high towards the pouring sky shouting, "YES!" With the older woman beside him releasing a hearty laugh, having not expected his response finding it a pleasant surprise. Then as the Sheikah continued her amused laughter Link sat hypnotized by his own thoughts of learning the ways of the shadow clan and he began to wonder how Rusl will react to hearing this; Link could not wait to tell him.

...

 **Day 8**

Link sat playing his ocarina as he usually did on rainy days such as this one and Impa sat listening as she usually did. Every note that escaped his instrument was another comforting word to her mind, every soothing sound that formed as he blew into the brown ocarina relaxed her body. It reminded her of the days she listened to Zelda, which was another reason she loved him playing so much, but unlike then when he played she felt serenaded by his melodies; like he played just for her.

"You never fail to please my ears with that ocarina of yours." She stated once he lowered the instrument from his lips and she continued, "Who taught you to possess such musical skill?"

A small smile crept upon the lad's lips at the thought of his dad, but it was accompanied by a tinge of sadness at the memory of those joyful days left in the past, "My father." He answered.

"How skilled was he with the ocarina?"

"He was amazing, could play anything on it. He was talented with other instruments too!"

The older woman's face brightened at hearing the boy speak so proudly of his father, but she took note of a particular word he used, 'was'. Did this mean his father once could play instruments masterfully, or something else...She convinced herself she was only over thinking things.

Then Link continued, "My mom was also a great musician. She used to play the harp. She always played whenever I was hurt, scared, or upset. It always managed to calm me."

Impa found this sweet also, but the words 'used to' grabbed her attention. Again she wondered could this simply mean his mom no longer strummed the elegant instrument, or something truly awful. She decided though it was none of her business and she wasn't going to try and make it hers.

"So, will you grace me with another melody?" The grey-haired woman enquired.

"Actually," Link began as he reached out to his friend with his ocarina, "I think its time to give you some more complicated lessons."

Taking the small instrument into her grasp she replied, "I'm glad." Hungry to further develop her own musical skill.

...

 **Day 9**

Link is sat under the protection of the large tree from the plummeting rain. On his lap was a blank piece of paper, in his hand was his pencil hovering over the white sheet. Like that he remained not knowing what to create. He looked to Impa who sat beside him making various sounds with his ocarina, some were good, some were odd, and some were just awful. He found the mistakes she made in her melody pleasant to hear, it proved she was only human. He then asked her, "What do you think I should draw?"

The Sheikah halted her playing as she thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I'm not sure. Is there nothing you desire to create?"

"I dunno. There's just nothing I can see to draw." He shrugged.

"Perhaps, you should draw something that cannot be seen."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is...Why don't you draw a image of something that isn't simply laid before your eyes. Such as a memory, or an emotion. Maybe form a piece of art that tells a story."

The light brown haired lad thought for a second before saying, "Yeah, I could...But I'm not sure. My mom was amazing at doing that sort of thing, but I don't think I'm there yet."

"Well, you will never truly know until you try." Impa declared, "And you may not believe in yourself, but I have full confidence in you."

Feeling encouraged by her words he replied, "Alright then, I'll try."

The older woman smiled, glad to see him challenging himself and she went back to playing the ocarina. Link returned his eyes to the paper sitting on his legs, it was after a few moments when an idea of what to draw abruptly dawned on him. So, stroking the page with his pencil he began to form his latest artwork.

...

 **Day 10**

"That was awesome Impa!" Link congratulated enthusiastically.

With her cheeks shining a faint pink the Sheikah replied, "Your praise does make me smile lad."

Link had just finished listening to a performance from Impa on his ocarina. She had entertained him with the melody 'Song of Storms' the one he performed a few days ago. It was amazing that she could already handle the tune with such expertise. It was everything it should be fun, exciting, cheerful and she played each note wonderfully while never missing a single one.

"Honestly, you played that song perfectly!" He further complemented.

"Well, I did have a great teacher." The tattooed woman replied.

"Heh, I guess...unless you've been having secret lessons with that guy at the windmill." Link accused jokingly.

"Ermmm, maybe once or twice."

"Wait what?!"

"I'm only joking lad." Impa assured with a chuckle, "Don't worry I have taken your warning about him to heart."

"Oh, heh good." The lad replied with a relieved sigh.

Link then began rummaging though his satchel. Wondering what he was looking for Impa asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting something I wanna show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

A moment later Link discovered his treasure and his hands came out the bag holding a piece of paper. Deducing what it was instantly the Sheikah enquired, "Is that the one from yesterday?"

"Yeah, I drew something different from what I usually did like you said. I spent all night finishing it, but please be brutally honest if you hate it just tell me."

"I assure you I can do that."

Pausing for a moment the lad said, "Okay, now I'm scared to show you."

"Please don't be. Listen, I promise I'll find at least one attribute in it to complement. Even if I hate it."

The boy remained silent for a moment trying to build the confidence within himself to show her his latest work. Soon, abandoning his anxious feelings he shoved the paper towards her saying, "Ok here."

"Thank you lad." The crimson eyed woman uttered as she took the drawing and turned it around. The moment the artwork came into view her eyes were pushed open by intrigue. Laid on the paper was a image that was nothing like she had seen produced from him before, though it was equally excellent. Half the page was shaded grey by the lads pencil and the other half was left blank. In between the two opposing colours sitting on a bench was a figure very familiar to Link and this figure seemed to be looking to the blank part of the page. If her theory that the figure being him is true then she assumed the drawing is to do with something he's feeling inside, or a situation he's been through. This idea served to tighten the artwork's grip on her intrigue as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the decorated paper.

"So," The young artist began finally taking the older woman's attention away from the page, "What do you think?"

"I think it marvellous." She stated.

"Really?"

"Yes, but may I ask is this a portrayal of you? Perhaps what your feeling, or going through?"

Link nodded his head as an answer then continued to say, "I'm trying to show how even though I've had a rough past things are looking better and I'm looking to happier days to come. But that's something I know many people go though. So, I thought it could something others could relate to, y'know?"

"Yes, I do." Impa stated with complete honesty, "I too have experienced days haunted by darkness, but recently my days have been getting better."

"How?" He asked.

"I came to this lovely village of course. Found this comforting tree." Her crimson orbs then fell to green grass, too shy as she continued, "I met you, a friend who has never failed to make me smile." A light shade of pink then graced Link's face and her red irises returned to his blue ones as she finished, "Now, each of my passing days have become brighter!"

A smile made itself home on Link's lips as he knew exactly what she was going on about. "My days have been getting brighter too. For a few reasons actually. Erm, because of this spot under this tree I always feel at peace here. And because of a friend of mine called Rusl and over the past few days another friend of mine called Impa."

"I am glad to of helped brighten your days." The Sheikah declared while grabbing the younger boys hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Same to you." He replied.

Both their eyes remained locked for a moment as they smiled at one another, happy to of had a positive impact on the other's life. Soon realizing she still held Link's hand Impa quickly let go and handed the drawing back to Link who accepted it with a thank you, but found himself missing her strong touch.

After hiding it back in his satchel Link felt his nerves begin to grow, as he decided it was now time to show the mature woman what he has been working on so diligently and he uttered, "I have something else I want to show you."

"Oh," Impa replied surprised by the reveal, "What else have you to present me?"

"You'll see, or I guess hear," Link assured peaking Impa's curiosity, "But I'm gonna need my ocarina."

Eager to discover what he desired to present her she immediately returned the ocarina to its owner. She watched as he smiled at her before raising the ocarina to his lips. She could tell he was nervous, but this confused her. He has played the small instrument numerous times for her and each time she loved it. Why would this particular song bring up his nerves? She realized that this melody must be special, one he wanted to get right and this served to raise her curiosity and excitement as she wondered what she was about hear.

" _Please Farore let me get this right!"_ Link thought, then filled the ocarina with a breath of life.

The moment the first note flew out the blue instrument Impa was left shocked as she instantly recognized its sound. Her red eyes burst open, her mouth fell to the grass, and her body froze. It was unmistakable, a melody she held most dear: Zelda's Lullaby. Suddenly she was no longer in Kakariko Village, under the tree with Link beside her; now she was in Zelda's Garden with her grace sitting on a white bench, playing her soft lullaby. The melody made her feel like she was laying on a soft cloud, enveloped by its gentle touch, the quiet breeze in the sky stroking against her skin as it cradled her over the peaceful land of hyrule, as the tune soothed her senses. When the finale warm note floated from the ocarina Impa watched Princess Zelda lower her blue ocarina and look to her with the sweet smile she missed so much.

"How was it Impa?" The princess enquired.

The Sheikah didn't respond astounded by her grace actually speaking.

"Impa?" Zelda repeated, as the garden began to fade away along with the royal and soon the older woman found herself back under the tree in Kakariko Village, with rain pouring down and Link sitting before her. "Was it alright?" He asked, his heart beat racing like a galloping horse, hoping desperately she liked it.

The grey-haired woman was still taken aback by Link performance of Zelda's Lullaby. She hadn't heard it played so beautifully in so long that she felt her emotions swell up inside of her. She found herself unable to answer his question as she knew if she opened her mouth all her emotion will break free.

"It was-" She tried to say, but immediately she could feel her emotions rushing to escape her. So she cut herself off, slamming her mouth shut and looking to the ground with her hands covering her face.

Link felt his heart sink at seeing this. He didn't ever think she would be this offended.

" _I'm such an idiot_!" He thought. "Please don't be upset Impa," He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I promise I won't-" Before he could finish he was abruptly cut off as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace, leaving Link frozen in place not knowing how to respond.

"It was perfect lad." She stated, "Thank you so much."

She buried her face into Link's shoulder, letting her tears flow and soak it, but he felt assured those tears were displays of her appreciation. Knowing he had pleased her, Link felt great happiness grow inside of him as he hugged her back and said, "No problem."

It was evening and Link was making his way back home. His shoulder still slightly wet from his hug with Impa. He wore a large grin, proud of what he had done for her and happy to know it pleased her. Travelling past other villagers who were going home too he thought of how much he enjoyed spending time with Impa and couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow. Then a light suddenly struck his face and he looked up to the grey clouds parting revealing the setting sun, its light falling down onto the village like a waterfall into a stream. He was glad to be gifted with a sunny sky again after the past few days of rain, but that changed when he realized what that meant.

" _Training resumes tomorrow."_ He thought. For the rest of the journey back he couldn't help but hope for rain again in the morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I decided I wanted to do a montage to develop their friendship quick. After all I don't want this story to be too long, it definitely won't be as long as my previous fanfic! I hope that was the right decision if it wasn't I apologize.**

 **Also there was another reason this took so long to get out. I am preparing another fanfic. It's still legend of zelda and its a Link x Nabooru. I've written rough drafts for it and they're almost done.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I hope I can get the next ones out sooner! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	7. Tales of Frustration and Honour

**Author's Note: Glad to of gotten this chapter out WAY sooner than the last, but that is due it been pretty short. Hopefully the next few chapters take around this long to release. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hello lad. Why do you look so worn?" Impa asked Link, whose eyes were hollow, and body hunched as if the weight of a Goron rested on his shoulders. It had been three days since the last rainy one. Over the past few days the Sheikah sat alone. She admitted to herself that she felt quite lonely without the lad, that she missed him. Seeing him at this moment only succeeded in painting her face with joy, even though Link appeared in such a drawn state she couldn't pull down her grin.

Taking off his rain coat and sinking to the floor next to her the boy answered after a yawn, "Surviving in the wilderness."

With a raised eyebrow the older woman commented, "That sounds like an intense ordeal."

"I wouldn't go that far, but it wasn't a pleasant one." Her young friend stated, then directing her eyes to the forest up the hill away from Kakariko Village he continued, "I was deep in that forest up there."

"Oh, ermmm why?" The tattooed woman enquired confused.

"My teacher was putting me through some tough training. You know, he took me to a spot in that forest and just LEFT me there! No supplies, no advice, nothing. Just a 'Have a nice night' and then-" Before he could proceed with his vent he noticed Impa still held her confused expression and he realized she had no idea what he was going on about. Then it dawned on him. "I've never told you about my teacher, have I?" The Sheikah shook her head with a chuckle. Link couldn't help a silly grin amused at his own mistake, "You know Rusl right?"

"Yes, is he your teacher?"

"Uh-huh, he's teaching me all the skills I would need to become a knight!" The brown-haired boy proclaimed.

"A knight?" Impa uttered in a surprised tone, taken completely off guard by this statement.

With a nod he replied, "It's been my goal since I was ten."

The older woman's crimson eyes possessed a new-found respect for the lad, as she discovered another aspect of him to hang on a mantle in an immaculate frame, with all his other attributes she held in high esteem. "You own an honourable goal, lad. I admire you for it."

"Thank you Impa." Link said appreciating her speaking well of his objective.

Feeling intrigued by this now found knowledge of her young friend she desired to know more and asked, "What encouraged you to set yourself such an ambition lad? After all, it is a duty accompanied by much danger. And what of your art?"

Link smiled to hear his friend have so much interest. He wanted to explain to her, he knew he could trust her to tell her everything, but something held him back from speaking the entire truth like a metal chain was wrapped around his throat keeping him silent. So, he picked his words delicately as he answered, "Drawing is and always be a passion of mine, but I've always felt a…calling to protect others. It's as if that desire has been in my heart since I was born. And people like Rusl have kept my eyes focussed on that goal."

The moment his words graced her ears the older woman's face brightened. The boy she once saw just as her friend under the tree, she now recognized as an aspiring defender of Hyrule. "So, when shall you take up arms with the Hylian Knights?"

"Next year, when I turn eighteen. It's weird to think its so close now, I still wonder if I'm ready."

"Lad, if you possess half the skill for a blade as you do with a pencil, I'm certain you will be a great knight recognized by the king."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Link's lips as he asked, "You really think so?"

"Trust me lad." She assured making the boy's smile spread.

Suddenly, the older woman realized they had raced way off track from their previous discussion. So, now seeing the full picture Impa said, "Well, since I'm no longer completely clueless, shall we continue with your forest story?"

"Oh, yeah-yeah." The boy responded, having forgotten about that subject as well. After releasing a second yawn gaining Impa's sympathy at his state he continued, "Well for the past few days Rusl's been taking me far into the forest to teach me some survival skills. That's what he said anyway, but what he really meant was I'm gonna leave you stranded in the forest for a day and when I comeback I want to see a campsite with weapons and food."

"For three days?"

"No, yesterday he made me stay overnight too."

"Ah, did you find that a pleasant experience?"

"It was amazing!" Link exclaimed with a sarcastic grin before tiredly resting his head on his fist.

"Well, how did you fair with 'surviving in the wilderness'?" She enquired quoting what he said earlier.

Hanging his face down buried in his hands the lad stated, "I don't want to say."

Resting her hand on his shoulder she kindly squeezed it, offering some comfort. "I'm sorry lad. I know how exasperating the forest can prove to be."

Having caught his attention his eyes peaked through his fingers as he asked, "You've been stranded in a forest?"

"On a couple occasions." She answered, "My duty as a Sheikah has taken me to some exotic places." She watched the lad's head rise from his palms and his expression change from fatigue to intrigue and she continued, "In these places that were strange to me, I was forced to utilize what was around me to survive. Whether it came from the ground, a tree, or the sky I put it to use."

The lad painted mental portraits of his friend in high mountains, deep forests, and dry deserts. In the painting he watched as she used everything and anything around her to keep safe and stay alive. "What sort of things did you build? Y'know to help you survive."

"Only what was completely necessary. A camp, weapons, food. Things I knew would keep me alive."

"Wow, you could make all of that?" Link said impressed, "I can't even carve a point on a stick."

"I'm sure you'll learn." Impa encouraged.

"I hope so and soon."

This discussion was followed by a moment of silence, a peaceful and comfortable one. The two allowed their attention to drift to what was around them, the rain as it usually was. As the tattooed woman's eyes absorbed the crystal-like drops crash into the grass, her attention became attracted to her young friend. Looking to him she realized she had never seen him in a different setting, without the rain falling behind him. She wondered to herself, why?

"Lad." She uttered returning his focus to her as she continued, "How come whenever you come to this tree it is on days of rain?"

Link felt slightly taken aback by her question, but he did find it made sense. He couldn't expect her to never see him on sunny days, yet on rainy days they spend the whole day together and she never ask why. So he explained, "It's to do with a deal I had with Rusl. On sunny days I train with him and on rainy days I get to come here and draw."

"Why?" Impa enquired finding it a little peculiar.

This question made Link pause and think. He knew he could tell her everything, but he still felt the metal chains holding him back, keeping his true reasons locked inside. Understanding he couldn't just sit thinking about it all day he began, "It's to do with my parents," Earning her undivided attention as he proceeded, "I come here to draw for my mom and I train to become a knight for my dad."

"Oh, is your father a warrior?"

"Yeah, a knight and a great one..."

A smile graced the Sheikah's lips at hearing the kind of son he was and she said, "They must be proud of you."

"I hope so." Link stated, his eyes briefly looking to the grey sky. The tattooed woman took note of this short action, but she desired not to ponder on what she believed it meant, as she couldn't bear the thought of Link being in such a situation.

A second time of silence made itself comfortably home between the two, as the rain occupied the void of spoken words. Before Link could truly begin to appreciate the quiet, an outbreak of laugher stole his blue orbs to Impa whose hand hovered before her mouth and shoulders shook in response to her escaping giggles.

"W-what's so funny?" Link enquired wanting to join in on the joke.

In-between her giggles she managed to get out the words, "Sorry, I just imagined you struggling to make a stick pointy."

"Oh." Link groaned slumping back against the tree.

"Forgive me lad." The older woman begged while attempting to halt her laughter. Then once her giggles calmed down she could see Link was embarrassed. Not wanting him to sit there dwelling on a small failure she uttered, "Would you appreciate it if I taught you?"

"Yes please." Link replied eagerly, getting out of his slump.

The Sheikah proceeded to get to her feet, reach up and snap a small branch from the tree. Sitting back down she took out her Kunai saying, "Now pay close attention." And she began to carve. He did as he was told. Locking his sky, blue, eyes on her blade as it peeled off layers of wood, taking in the proper technique she was putting into use. His focus on her hands soon began to trail away, meeting with her face. He found it funny that he once thought of her as simply a quiet stranger, though with a face too alluring to resist drawing. Now, he saw her as a kind and understanding friend, whose fierce background just added to her intrigue.

The mature woman's crimson eyes suddenly targeted on the lad's, promptly he returned his concentration to her hands his cheeks now possessing a red tint. Impa's eyes also went back to her hands and she proceeded carving a sharp point, with a small smile gracing her lips. She doesn't remember a time someone looked at her the way Link does and she found herself...liking it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Originally I was gonna show Link being left in the forest, but I left it out as I thought it wasn't needed since Link was gonna tell Impa what happened anyway and would only make the chapter longer than it needed to be. I hope that was the right decision.**

 **So, Impa's found out a little bit more about her young friend, but I've kept Link holding the whole truth back as I'm saving that for the next chapter.**

 **In the next chapter Impa learns more about why Link trains under the sun and draws under the rain. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	8. Support From a Friend

**Author's Note: Glad to of gotten this chapter out in a few days. Hope I can keep up this pace! Anyway in this chapter Impa becomes more enlightened about Link's past, specifically the true reason why he draws in the rain and trains under the sun. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Rain fell onto Kakariko Village as it exploded from the gloomy clouds like a mourning crowd, their uncontrollable tears coating the village in a thin layer of water. Under this downfall was Impa wrapped in her white cloak. She walked down the hill away from the tree as raindrops shattered against her cloak. The past few days the village had been gifted with bright, warm days, but those sunny days hadn't felt like gifts to her. It was only this morning when she was greeted by the grey day did her gift finally arrive, because it meant she will finally enjoy her young friend's company again. That's what rain offered her now, a day to spend with a friend.

When she did arrive to the tree she sat and waited patiently, but now it was half way through the day and still he hasn't shown up. She found herself craving his company, to see his drawings, to hear of his experiences training and learn more about him. Now, she was going out to find him, but with each step she took a voice in her head argued with her.

You should respect Link enough to leave him alone, it told her, but she would argue back, " _I do respect him! I just want to know he's OK."_ It's weird you miss him so much, the voice would say and she'd argue, " _It's normal for one to want the company of a friend."_ Maybe he doesn't enjoy your company it suggested, but Impa argued, " _Of course he does! I enjoy his company."_ So? The voice asked. Frustrated by her doubting voice she exclaimed aloud, "Silence!" Now, no longer focussed on arguing with herself she noticed an old male villager staring at her with a bewildered expression. With an embarrassed blush and a awkward grin she hurried past him red-faced. She was a stranger to this odd feeling she carried. It confused her, the best she could do was ignore it, especially the voice it brought on.

Going through Kakariko with no sign of Link the mature woman thought, " _Perhaps it is silly to be searching for him. I should head back."_ Then before she could turn around she finally spotted Link. He was a distance away and seemed to be coming down from the forest. She watched as he continued to walk in the opposite direction of her, as he moved away the Sheikah noticed grasped tightly in his hands were some flowers.

Immediately the tattooed woman began to wonder who the flowers were for. A boy doesn't go out into the heavy rain to collect such lovely plants for someone unimportant. Whoever they were for Impa deduced they were someone special to the lad. Then she began to think, " _Could they be for a girl?"_ The Sheikah was then left bewildered, confused at why this thought made her feel annoyed.

As she pushed the idea away from her mind Link kept on moving, his figure beginning to fade away as it was enveloped by the thick fog of rain. Before she could decide on what to do Impa felt her feet pulling her forward dragging her into a mission to follow Link. So, keeping her crimson eyes on her young friend she became deaf to her protesting thoughts and allowed her feet to lead her after him.

...

The mature woman had traced Link's steps through the village and now stood under a wooden sign. Looking up to it she squinted through the hard rain to read: **Kakariko Graveyard.** Everything made sense now. Why he had the flowers and why he never came to the tree. She cast her face to the floor, clenching her fists in anger at her foolish actions. She felt stupid for her selfish acts. Wanting him to give her company, getting jealous, following him. " _What was I thinking..."_ She thought.

Regretting what she had done Impa was about to turn and leave, but before she could her eye was again captured by Link. She saw him at the end of the cemetery standing on a short green hill. In front him appeared to be two gravestones that seemed to have his attention. Impa told herself she should leave, but another desire made itself known, one that told her to stay and be here for him. The longer her red orbs rested on Link, the stronger her desire grew until it proved too great and she was pulled forward towards him.

Link looked upon the two gravestones that stood before him, a top the ground where his mother and father rested. He still remembers the day they were buried, even though it was eight years ago it still lay fresh in his mind as if it was yesterday. Standing here he was reminded of the feeling he had when watching those special to him be taken and sealed away. Loss, heartache, powerlessness, dread. A tear escaped the lad's eye fleeing down his cheek and disappeared into the crowd of rain drops that made themselves home on his face.

Then in the corner of his eye he noticed a figure and looked to see Impa approaching him. Surprised by her arrival he uttered, "Impa?"

Thinking she made a mistake the Sheikah replied, "Oh, I'm sorry lad. I should go."

Before she could attempt to leave Link said, "Wait no, it's okay. Please stay." He gave her a smile letting her know she was welcome. So, she walked up stopping beside him. Seeing him in this state a feeling of sadness was sewn to her heart. She had never seen him so dejected. Setting her eyes on the two gravestones the words inscribed in the rock grabbed her attention. She looked to each one reading their engraved words.

" _Arn. A noble Knight, A loving Husband, and a caring father. Always remembered for his great deeds for his people and family."_ Her eyes turned to the second gravestone, " _Medilia. A Duchess of Art, A devoted Wife, and a doting mother. Always alive in our hearts."_

"They're my mom and dad." Link stated. Impa wasn't surprised by this news, instead her suspicions were just confirmed. She always noticed how he seemed a bit vague when speaking of his parents and how he commonly spoke of them in the past tense. She always minded her own business, but she always suspected this. She wishes she was wrong.

Link proceeded to lay the flowers down over the graves making Impa feel guilty over her previous jealousy. The brown-haired boy then reached into his satchel and took out two small frames. Impa watched as he placed them down against the gravestones. Looking at them she discovered they were portraits, one of a man and one of a woman which she easily deduced to be drawings of the lad's mother and father. With her eyes set on the portraits she wished they still breathed life on this day, so she could meet the two individuals who made such a fine young man.

"Eight years ago, they died." Link uttered gaining the older woman's affectionate concentration.

Knowing Link had opened the door for her, one he had kept sealed shut, she entered, "How?" She asked.

Link took a breath, he no longer felt the metal chains holding him back and keeping him silent. Finally feeling safe to speak, he explained, "My dad was called out on a mission from Hyrule Castle. One he never came back from… When me and my mom learned of his death my mom entered a state of grief that...overtime...killed her."

With a heavy heart that felt weighed down by solid iron, Impa looked to her young friend in shock. What a terrible ordeal for someone so young to suffer. The Sheikah wanted to hold him, comfort him, and tell him its all going to be okay, but after eight years she knew it was too late for that.

"That's why I draw in the rain and train in the light...To honour both of them." Link admitted, it felt oddly good to finally tell her.

"That's why you want to become a knight." She said, and Link nodded.

The Sheikah's eyes met with his hand, at his side open. Still harbouring a desire to offer him some comfort she embraced it with hers. Feeling the sudden touch, the lad looked down, surprised to see his hand in the grasp of Impa's. A second passed when a small smile tugged on his lips. Appreciating her comfort, he squeezed her hand back.

"I'm sorry lad, I know this must be hard for you." The grey-haired woman uttered, knowing how it felt to lose someone important to you.

"I dealt with it less well when I was younger." Link stated, remembering the days of heartache that plagued him following his parent's death. "But the thing that still haunts me today is…I don't know if I'm living up to my dad's legacy…or I'm making them proud. How can I know?"

Impa thought it was terrible the lad felt and thought such things. She couldn't stand it in fact, she wouldn't. Grasping his other hand, she turned him to face her and she said, "Please listen to the words I say lad, I know your mother and father are proud of you. You are a good young man, with an honourable mind and you glorify your parents everyday when you train, draw, and play your music."

Looking up to the slightly taller woman, his ocean eyes meeting with her blood ones, he replied, "But…what if I'm not as good a knight as my dad. What if I don't even become a knight."

"Lad, I have no hesitation in proclaiming you will make a respected knight, take it from a veteran Sheikah warrior." She assured with a confident smile.

Paying attention to her words he knew she was right. If he could trust anyone's word on this, it would be Impa's. "Do you really think their proud of me?" Link asked.

Feeling happy her words were starting to reach him she declared, "I have not a single doubt in my mind." Then she did something completely unanticipated by the boy. She leaned down and rested a gentle kiss on his forehead, making Link glow a deep red. Raising her head back up she continued, "Please cease torturing yourself with self-doubt."

Composing himself from the shock of her kiss he said, "I promise."

"And I want you to assure me that you'll ask me for help, whenever you need it. You must remember I am your friend and I am here for you."

"As long as you assure me the same thing. I-I mean not the exact same thing, but when you need help, yeah."

With a soft chuckle she replied, "Okay."

"Then I will too." Link smiled, and she smiled back. Feeling satisfied nothing more needed be said, they turned back to face the gravestones, keeping their hands clasped together. Both were gladdened to know the other was there, ready to help bear the weight of their struggles.

…

Link was alone in his home. He lay on his bed still as he felt his forehead recalling the older woman's kiss and blushed as he did so. He appreciated the act of comfort and cherished her assurance of supporting him. Link began to wonder if Impa was beginning to trust him enough to tell him more about her and why she came here. He hoped so, as he said before he wanted to be there for her as she is for him.

...

Impa sat alone in her house. She was happy her previous selfish motives led to something good and gifted her the chance to help Link. A blush blanketed her face as she remembered her kiss, but strangely she didn't regret it making her wonder why. The tattooed woman realized she was getting closer to the lad and began to think to herself; should she tell Link about her past? She knew she could trust him, but still she felt hesitant. Perhaps, she shouldn't trouble Link with her own suffering. Pushing the thought away the grey-haired lady no longer wanted to debate her confusing emotions, but even so the thought lingered on in her mind through the last hours of the day and all the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was inspired from a chapter I wrote in my previous LoZ Fanfic which also had Impa and Link visiting his family's graves.(Very similar I know)**

 **Now, I'm not 100% positive on how I wrote Impa in this chapter. I feel I may have made her act too ooc in some parts. What I intended to do was show how Link was giving her feelings she was a stranger to and didn't know how to handle. You see, I don't imagine Impa as someone who has experienced similar feelings in the past. I'm just not completely sure I demonstrated that in the best way. If you think there was another way I could of managed it better, please inform me!**

 **Now, I just wanna say thank you to the people who have took the time to review this fanfic so far. Its nice to receive compliments and constructive criticism so thanks you guys!**

 **So, in the next chapter Link is given the chance to learn more about Impa. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	9. A Vulnerable Sheikah

**Author's Note: Sorry this took awhile to get out but it is longer than the others the second longest in the story so far actually and I did go on holiday in Spain for a bit, which took me away from this fanfic, but I'm happy to now give it to you guys! Anyway in this chapter Impa grows closer to Link while deep in the forest. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Impa raced over the grass floor, her feet spending less than a split second on the earth as she dashed forward, past trees, over rocks, and a top fallen tree-trunks. She threw her head back to see Link chasing after her, a small distance behind her.

"DON'T LAG BEHIND LAD." She called and focussed her eyes back forward.

"YES IMPA." Link replied loudly then attempted to pick up the speed. The lad's legs felt like they were trapped in a boiling furnace, he wanted nothing more than to take a short rest, but the Sheikah just kept running and running. Wanting to impress his new teacher he refused to request a stop, even though his legs screamed for one.

They had been running for hours, traversing the land so Link may learn to feel comfortable in such terrain and wield it to his advantage gracefully. A skill Impa had stated was one of the most important to the Sheikah. They had leapt over large crevices, swung on branches, climbed trees manoeuvring from one to another, and bounded over high rocks.

Earlier this day Impa had been mentoring the boy in the art of Sheikah hand-to-hand combat. It was a tough experience, that had Link get battered more than he expected, but his eyes were opened to how much more he could learn. Now, it was evening with the sky painted an orange hue as the sun sank lower.

As the two continued to dash through the thick forest Rusl was resting at home, having relaxed and enjoyed the sunny day with his family instead of spending it training Link. Impa had kept her word to share skills of the Sheikah with her young friend and Rusl was happy to see the two had connected so well. He knew Impa needed that.

The fast racing of the tattooed woman and brown-haired boy came to a steady halt, as they arrived at the foot of a rocky cliff face. Link looked up at the steep cliff face, it seemed to go up and up and up until it touched the sky. To fall from that height would prove nothing short of fatal.

Deducing this meant the end of their run Link uttered as he tried to catch his breath, "Guess we've reached the end then." No longer able to ignore his legs' screaming he collapsed to the ground, sprawled.

"Let's go." Impa said.

"HUH?" Link exclaimed shooting his head up to witness the Sheikah approaching the cliff face.

Moving towards the rockface she replied, "This is just another obstacle we must conquer."

Trying to force himself to like the idea he responded with a heavy breath, "Alright…I'm coming." He attempted to lift himself off the floor, but his exhausted body felt heavier than a mountain and was immediately tugged back down. "Errr, how about you go on? I'll catch up."

Looking at his worn-out state the older woman chuckled and ordered, "Okay, but pay close attention!"

Pulling his head back up he said, "Got it." locking his blue orbs on the tattooed lady.

She stepped towards the cliff face. Her hands reached up to the lowest ledges and in a sudden explosion of energy and precision the woman swiftly lifted herself up and ascended the stone wall. She moved up the cliff like a squirrel dashing up a tree, wrapping her fingers around slight protruding rocks and digging her fingers in small fractures as she scaled the cliff face at a rapid pace.

Link stared in awe of her speed and skill. "Wow." He muttered. She never broke her momentum. The lad believed she would reach the top in no time. "WOOO! GO ON IMPA!" He shouted.

The corners of her lips reached up to her eyes as she heard the boy's praises. The more she heard his cheers the more she was propelled upwards, increasing her speed and dangerous leaps showing off her talent. Then, the more Impa tried to impress her young friend, the less she focussed on being careful and soon consequences chased after her actions. The Sheikah leapt up grabbing a peeking stone which she instantly discovered wasn't secure, as it broke from the cliff face on Impa's touch. Everything decelerated, slowing down to a snail's rush as the Sheikah realized her mistake and Link's eyes widened in horror. She tried to reach out for anything to grasp onto, but it was too late. Almost immediately she felt the wind thrash her back as she plummeted, and everything accelerated to high speed. Link shot up to his feet screaming, "IMPA!" The teenage lad could only watch his friend fall, disappearing as she crashed into a tree and reappearing beneath its branches as she landed beside its roots with a loud 'THUD'.

A moment of silence passed like a breeze with an ice touch freezing Link in place, shocked from what just happened. He stared at the unmoving body of Impa saying under his breath, "Oh no." With worry banishing his tiredness away and fuelling his body he sprinted to his friend.

He arrived at her laying sprawling on the ground, blood seeping out her mouth, bruises covering her bare skin. Several leaves and a couple branches lay around her.

Kneeling beside her he cradled her head repeating, "Impa." He said her name over and over again growing more concerned each time he received no response. "Impa please." He begged this time getting a groan from the grey-haired woman. Releasing a sigh of relief Link mumbled, "Thank you Farore."

She opened her crimson eyes, meeting with Link's blue. She was quiet for a moment, simply breathing before uttering, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Really? I was under a different impression." Link joked, hoping to make his friend smile, a mission that was successful as her lips curled up.

"Does it look bad?"

"Besides a lot of bruises and some blood, you're not looking half bad." Link stated, then desiring to make sure she was completely fine he continued, "Try moving your right leg." She did so.

"Fine." She assured.

"How about your left?"

She tried, but quickly stopped releasing a pained grunt, "Broken."

"Okay, what about your arms?"

She moved her arm nearest Link finding no problem with it, but when attempting to lift her right she halted her action.

"Broken?" Link enquired.

"Yes-ah!"

"You alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Impa assured.

Then the mature woman let out a groan of pain as Link helped her sit up and rest her back against the tree trunk.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I-ah-I think I've damaged my ribs." She answered through her grunts of pain.

"Oh, uhhh how many?"

"Ah- more than one."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just…just give me space."

Link obeyed, backing up away from his injured friend. He watched as she sat there, slowly breathing, her distressed expression evolving into a relaxed one as the pain began to soothe. Relieved to see her no longer bearing a face of pain Link moved a little closer asking, "How you feeling now?"

"Better." Impa stated with a small smile attempting to calm her young friends worries.

"Good." He replied with a sigh of relief the continued to ask, "What happened up there?"

For a short moment the Sheikah's eyes went to the floor as a feeling of shame came upon the older woman. She couldn't tell him the reason she fell to what could have been her end was because she desired to impress him. With her eyes returning to her ally she answered, "I just…misjudged the stability of what I was grabbing…I committed the crime of a clumsy fool." Then she continued to mumble to herself, "I should be better."

Not liking the sight of her being so critical towards herself Link shook his head as he uttered, "We all make mistakes Impa." The grey-haired lady's cheeks heated up as the lad touched her chin with his thumb, wiping away blood that had seeped from her lips while he continued, "It just means your flesh and blood like the rest of us."

Receiving some comfort from his words the older woman smiled, but the expression soon faded as she watched her friend cast his face to the ground and utter, "I'm sorry I didn't do anything. Maybe, if I wasn't lazy and climbed with you I could have done something."

She hated to witness him blaming himself and gripped his shoulder with her good arm as she hastened to correct him, "Lad, do not carry the weight of guilt. There was nothing you could have done, even if you were up there with me."

He was glad she didn't hold him at fault, but he still harboured the belief he could have done something to help her. Though he felt he failed to help her earlier, he refused to fail in helping her now. "What can I do to help now?"

"Well…we need to make splints for my arm and leg…Do you know how?"

"Well, kinda, a little, erm remind me."

"Okay…first I'm going to need to some sticks."

…

The tattooed woman remained sitting under the tree the boy had rested her against. Her fractured arm and leg were now wrapped securely by sticks and cloth. They weren't as comfortable as she desired, but they did their job well. She looked to the splints carefully made for her, with a faint blush beginning to reveal itself, for the cloth wrapped around her fractured limbs were stripped from the now shirtless boy before her. When they needed something to keep the sticks tight around her arm and leg, Link didn't hesitate in tearing his shirt to give her, which she was grateful for.

Now, with her body in this state they remained seated under the trees. They had spent hours travelling deep into this forest and the darkness of night encroaching upon them only added to their carry-on of problems. Impa decided it be best they camp here for the night, she stated to Link that it could considered, 'apart of your training.' He wasn't so enthusiastic about the whole situation, but the Sheikah had faith in him, he had already proved his resourcefulness with making her splints and she kept a tight hold of her confidence in him as she watched him trying to make a fire for the two of them.

She had been sitting there watching him build a campfire for quite some time now, as she talked him through what he needed to do, and he carried out his instructions. First, he formed a ring out of rocks he had gathered, then piled some dry grass at the centre as tinder and proceeded to top it with small sticks and twigs. Now, with the moon in the sky he was on his knees with her knife and a stone, attempting to light up the small sticks through friction.

Finally, a small group of embers flew off the blade and onto the sticks igniting a flame that roared to the sky. Seeing all his hard work had paid off Link's face was stripped of frustration, concentration, and all intensity to be left with liberation and delight as he threw his hand in the air and howled to the moon joyously, making the older woman laugh happy he's achieved what he thought he couldn't and amused by his excitement. Instantly she silenced herself, gritting her teeth as she felt a sharp pain cut through her.

Noticing her pain Link asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…it just hurts to laugh."

"Oh, well if that's the case I'll keep you laughing." The boy joked with a cheeky smile.

The Sheikah suppressed a second laugh from his comment but failed to keep back a grin as she said, "You're so evil." Making Link release a laugh of his own.

…

After stacking more pieces of wood atop the burning sticks, helping the fire grow and bless him and his older friend with more heat Link sat before the dancing flame, his ocarina in hand as he cast soft melodies in the night's cold and silent air. The tattooed woman allowed the tune to flow through her ears, relishing the alleviation it gave to her suffering body. She was glad he was here with her, while she was in this state, even in a situation such as this he made her feel relaxed.

She looked to her young friend, his eyes were closed as he focussed on gifting her with the gentle sound of his small instrument. Even though Impa knew she had grown skilled with the ocarina ever since Link began teaching her, she knew she'd never be able to reach the unique skill the boy had when he played it. It was more than just notes with different pitches and sounds, when he breathed life into the brown instrument it was if he cast a spell, with each melody possessing its own magical taste. He was a musician like Princess Zelda in that way, but Impa carried a different feeling when she watched and listened to him play, her heart had a strange reaction which she still didn't understand.

The older woman's eyes began to leave the boy's face, falling to his bare torso. She found her crimson eyes admiring his toned physique, proof of the hard and dedicated training he's committed to over the years. " _He certainly has the body of a Sheikah warrior, a strong one too."_ She thought as her red orbs began to linger and her pupils dilated.

"Hey Impa." Link suddenly said, snapping the grey-haired woman out of her enchantment.

"Y-Yes lad?"

"You hungry? I know am."

"Now that you call it to mind, I do feel rather peckish."

Getting to his feet Link said, "Guess I needa go out and find us something to eat then." Looking to the damaged woman he asked, "Will you be alright here on your own?"

"Don't worry about me lad. I have been in far worse situations than this." The tall lady assured but was touched by his concern.

"Heh, I believe you." The blue-eyed boy responded, remembering this was a skilled Sheikah warrior he was with.

Before he could try and leave she enquired, "Do you have my Kunai?"

Holding the weapon up he nodded.

"Good" Impa stated then continued, "You can use that to get us a meaty meal."

The brown-haired boy's eyes widened as he fully digested what he was about to do. Trying to display confidence he said, "Got it. I-I'll go do that."

Able to see he wasn't completely comfortable with fetching them food she asked, "Are you sure you want to lad?"

Backing away towards the trees Link replied, "Oh yeah, I can do it-I can do it."

"Alright, you don't have to tell me twice." Impa smiled.

"Yeah ok." He smiled back, then when he turned to face the woods he thought, " _I'll probably have to tell myself a few more times though."_ And he travelled into the crowd of trees.

…

Walking through this forest under the black sky was a completely different experience compared to running through it beneath the sun. Link's senses were raised to peak level, every sound, every smell that ran past him captured his attention. The silver light of the moon offered him some sight in the dark woods, but the thick trees that reached up for the stars blocked most of the moon's light with their long and abundant branches, coated in leaves. Link continued to step cautiously forward, Impa's knife gripped tightly in his left hand as he strained his eyes through the darkness, trying to find what will be deemed his and Impa's meal.

Coming around a tree the lad quickly ducked down behind a bush. Ahead of him, in a small clearing that was blessed with moon's light, was a group of three deer. They were grazing oblivious to the new and dangerous arrival.

Looking down to the small blade Link thought, " _Okay…here we go."_ Link knew he couldn't just charge at the animals, he needed a plan. His eyes then caught sight of a small rock. " _Hmmm."_ He thought. Picking it up he stretched his arm back over his head and after taking careful aim he sent the stone flying high over the deer landing into the bushes on the other-side of the clearing, making them shake roughly. The deer shot their heads up, looking away from Link to where the sound emitted. The three animals were still for a moment. Then they erupted into action, fleeing the clearing in leaps and bounds straight in Link's direction.

He kept low to remain unseen as they speedily approached and vaulted over his head one by one. He watched as the first flew over him, then the second, but when the third came over he jumped after it with both arms stretched up and grabbed the animal. The two collided onto the ground with a powerful 'THUD' instantly Link go on top of the deer, gripping its throat trying to keep it down as it thrashed its body, trying to get away from him. After much struggle the deer became still, having accepted its fate as Link's iron tight hold refused to loosen. Understanding now was his chance the boy raised Impa's Kunai high above his head, ready to plunge it into the animal's flesh. Now he will prove he can do it, survive in the wilderness. He was about to bring the blade down when his blue orbs met with the deer's pure black ones. They contained no emotion, no life, but when he looked into them Link saw an innocent creature, alone and afraid, seeing death coming and being unable to stop it. The boy sighed, he lowered his armed hand and got off the deer.

Standing over it the animal lay unmoving. "It's OK now, I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured then began to walk away giving the animal some space and after a few steps he looked back to see it racing after the other two. Link smiled, he proved he could do it, survive in the wilderness. Even if he didn't kill the animal he knows he could have, that he was capable and that was enough for him. Unfortunately, he was now left with a new dilemma, to find an alternative.

He sat down in the lit-up clearing trying to figure out what he could bring his good friend. He couldn't return with nothing and have her suffer with hunger after he promised to bring them both food. Banging his brain trying to form a plan a single tree beckoned his attention. Looking up to its branches he saw leaves weren't the only things that hung from them, accompanying the green blades were red apples.

Viewing the fruit as his solution Link sprung to his feet and ran to the apple tree. Coming under it he proceeded to give its trunk a fierce kick. Following his attack several apples crashed onto the grass floor around him.

"Yes!" The lad exclaimed with a fist pump.

He gathered the fruit, storing each one in his satchel. Once he placed the last apple in his bag he said, "I hope she likes apples." He was about to begin making his way back to the Sheikah, when an abrupt and odd sound intruded his ears. Link span around scanning for a sign of where the sound originated, but he saw nothing. He assumed he must just be hearing things or overreacting to something completely normal. Whatever the case he knew it was time to leave the intimidating dark wood and return to the comfort of his fire.

He was about to turn back when the cause of the odd sound made itself know. Floating into view from behind a bush was a small orb of pink light, with tiny transparent wings.

"A fairy." Link mumbled to himself. He remembered these creatures. One-time a while back he injured himself during training, badly as well. Rusl rushed off to get a potion to heal Link, but when his teacher returned he brought with him a pink fairy, then after only flying around him for a few seconds the boy discovered his body to be completely healed. His mind instantly travelled to the idea of bringing this fairy to Impa. He knew these fairies were friendly, so he believed all he had to do was ask.

So, beginning to approach the glowing individual he called, "Hey there." Without wasting a second the fairy darted away. "Wait no!" Link exclaimed running forward. Reaching the bush, he found the fairy to be nowhere in sight, as if it blinked out of existence. The lad felt devasted. His chance to rid his tattooed friend of her pain had vanished before his eyes. Hoping the fairy was still somewhere here he prayed it would hear him as he said, "Please, I don't want to hurt you. My friend is injured, and you can help her. Please!" He waited but received no response.

"Dammit." He muttered and turned around to utter a gasp as hovering before him was the pink fairy. He stared at it for a moment then smiled saying, "Thank you."

…

Impa sat alone, her crimson eyes absorbing the crackling fire wondering how Link was getting along. For him to go out into the dark woods and kill them something to eat, it would be his first time and a task she knew he wasn't comfortable with. Perhaps she should have convinced him to stay and not encouraged him to hunt them a meaty feast. Her concern began to grow as worries invaded her mind. What if he's got hurt? What if a dangerous beast attacked him? What if he got lost? She attempted to block out the anxiety, but it continuously broke through and climbed over her defences to occupy her head.

Then an abrupt 'SNAP' of a twig made Impa direct her complete focus forward. Was a beast approaching her? Whatever it may be if it posed a threat she was confident her one good leg, and single well arm could get her clear of any danger. She was ready. Then appearing out of the shadows was Link and the Sheikah emitted a sigh of relief, glad to see her young friend okay and happy to know there was no threat.

"Welcome back, lad." The older woman greeted.

"Good to be back. You know this forest is pretty creepy in the dark!" The boy replied, happy to be back with the warm bright fire and his friend.

The grey-haired woman was about to ask Link how it went, when a small glowing ball floated forward from behind him. Her eyes widened in surprise and she uttered, "Is that a fairy?"

"Yeah," Was Link's short answer as he moved closer to his seated friend and continued, "She agreed to come and help out."

Impa knew the gifts that came with certain fairies, so looking up to the silent creature she asked, "Can you heal me?"

The small being moved its body up and down in response, making the lad enquire with a raised eyebrow, "Was that a yes?" The fairy confirmed its answer by flying around the tattooed woman with particles of its pink light falling on her. Link watched in awe as the bruises that covered her skin faded away and her cuts sealed shut. Impa couldn't feel anything changing to her body, but what she did notice was her breathing. It was easier and felt smoother, void of pain. Once done the fairy flew away from Impa and to Link.

"How's your arm and leg now?" The boy asked.

The older woman moved her arm to feel nothing, no pain, no ache, not even a little stiffness. Moving her leg, she met the same feeling. A smile stretched across her face which was enough of an answer for Link, who also grew a large smile. Impa began to unwrap her leg and Link turned to thank the fairy but was surprised to see she had disappeared.

With his eyes darting everywhere for their healer he said bewildered, "W-Where did she go?"

Taking her attention away from untying her splint she looked around to see no sight of the fairy and came to her own conclusion, "Well, fairies are shy creatures. They tend to fly away, almost out of existence on the first moment given to them."

"Oh." The young hylian uttered, remembering how the glowing creature did flee from him almost immediately, but even so it answered his call for help. So, not knowing where she could possibly be he shouted out into the night, "THANK YOU." Hoping the fairy heard him.

Looking down to his friend he saw she had finished unravelling her leg but had yet to begin on her arm. He knelt before her and began uncovering her arm.

"Oh, thank you lad." Impa said, grateful for his assistance.

"It's no problem." He assured as he continued to free her limb.

Crimson eyes watched the boy as he concentrated on his task, oblivious to the passionate gaze that was upon him. The Sheikah felt her chest grow warm, it wasn't because of the fire she knew that, it only happened because Link came so close. She found it to be pleasant, but odd. Another feeling she wasn't used to. Impa was beginning to realize all these new exotic feelings introduced to her recently, seemed to stem from the lad and as her blood red orbs remained fixed on him, she felt the pleasing warmth expand.

"Done." Link proclaimed, looking back up to Impa and continued, "Now your arm and leg are free again!"

He backed away allowing her to stretch the two limbs out. "Ahhh, I must learn to appreciate this simple and comfortable feeling."

Link smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling all better."

"So am I and it's because of you."

"Not really…it's because of the fairy."

"No, because of you as well…definitely you as well."

"Just trying to do my best." Link stated with a shrug, then reaching into his satchel he asked, "So, how does apples sound for dinner?" holding the red piece of fruit out to his mature friend.

Accepting the item of food, she replied, "That sounds delightful."

As she took a bite into the apple Link apologized, "Sorry, I couldn't find anything else."

The Sheikah began shaking her head, waiting until she swallowed her food before she said, "Don't be lad. This will satisfy us both for the night and for that I am very grateful."

Rubbing the back of his head he replied, "Heh, no problem."

After taking another bite of the apple she said, "But you should know it's okay to admit you weren't willing to kill an innocent creature."

With eyes wide shocked at her words the lad stammered, "H-How did you…"

"There's a strand of deer hair in your own." She pointed out.

Taking the hair out he chuckled, "Nothing gets passed you, eh." And she simply smiled and shrugged in response.

…

Link now sat beside the fire finishing off his apple and Impa still sat under the tree with her apple now eaten to its core. She had it held in between her finger and thumb as she stared at it.

She was thinking…thinking about how Link ventured into the dark forest, for her. Not only that, but she thought of how he rushed to her aid when she fell, how he made her the splints, built them both a fire, and brought a fairy to free her of her pain. All these things he did for her. She felt the warm feeling return to her chest. For him to do all this touched her heart. She had never experienced being tended for, but she found comfort in being under Link's care. It dawned on the Sheikah that the lad wasn't just someone she liked to spend time with, but someone she could count on and trust. After all, he had trusted her enough to share the struggles in his past, now perhaps it was her turn.

Casting her red orbs to the boy she thought, " _Someone I can trust."_ She took a moment, contemplating what she was about to do, but she decided that if she could trust anyone to tell this to, it was Link. So, she uttered, "I am not used to this."

The lad looked to her, wondering what she was going on about he uttered, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not used to being looked after by others. I've never had an individual treat me the way you have this night."

Link couldn't believe this. He saw Impa as such a kind and beautiful woman. How could she be such a stranger to cherishment? "Why?" He enquired.

"Because I'm..." The older woman hesitated, but looking into his gentle, blue, orbs all she could see was a friend who was willing to listen, "I am the royal attendant of Princess Zelda."

The young Hylian sat silent for moment, staring at the tattooed woman. Everything else in him had switched off as he digested what she just said. He knew she wouldn't lie to him and it made sense, the Sheikah were devoted to protecting the royal family, but it was odd to think this whole time he had been hanging out with the attendant of the Princess of Hyrule.

"Why..." He began, still taking in what had been revealed, "why are you here then?"

She didn't answer for a moment. This will be the difficult part. Recalling that day, the one day when everything went wrong. She knew though, that if someone would help her carry its weight that person would be Link. "A little over a year ago…A group of men entered the castle unnoticed by the guards to kidnap her grace." Link listened intently as he began to realize this may not be a happy tale. "I discovered them in her grace's chamber and fought them off…ending their lives, except one… who threatened to throw the princess over the balcony and the ground was far down. I-I begged him to stop, but…with his wicked mind he somehow brought reason to his cruel act. So, he…he dropped her."

Looking into the fire the Sheikah could see the scene play out as she told it. Her looking on in dread as the villain dangled Zelda of the edge, then her falling.

"What did you do next?" Link enquired taking the older woman's eyes away from the fire.

Composing herself she revealed, "I killed him and ordered the guards to Princess Zelda's aid. I was to go with them but discovered one of the intruders to be alive. He told me who hired them to commit such a crime…one of the king's most trusted advisors."

This news left the boy shocked, appalled that such people existed. " _How can people be so evil?"_ He thought.

"The guards found her in a terrible state, but alive…I am proud she is so strong. We had healers immediately be her side, her wounds vanished, but they could do no more as her grace had entered into a coma." Impa took a moment, trying to not let her emotions get the best of her. Only when she felt she had some control did she continue, "I had spent most of my life training to uphold the duty of protecting the princess…and I spent the rest fulfilling that duty. Then…in one day it was all taken from me…my whole life…"

Link couldn't believe such a tragedy befell her. To see his friend like this filled him with sorrow. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, but she wasn't finished so he allowed her to keep hold of his ear.

"I…I tell you now because, I've only just discovered how safe I feel with you…and how much I can trust you." She admitted, her voice beginning to tremble as her emotions were pushing harder against her wall.

"Like I came to trust you." Link replied remembering when he told her about his parents, then he smiled as he continued, "I'm happy you do."

The older woman smiled back, though her lips quivered, and she said, "I wish I could forget that night. The fear, the anger, the betrayal…all the cruel things that cursed that night…I want it all to leave me, but how can it? When the princess still sleeps."

Link could see the Sheikah was holding back tears, trying to remain strong, but her hold was beginning to weaken as he spotted a single tear, sliding down her cheek. Deciding to no longer restrain himself he hastened to her side and rested his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to feel his comfort.

The tattooed woman was thankful for the boy's warm arm around her. It gave her reassurance that he was there for her and would support her. His comfort proved to be what she needed, and she continued to share with the lad, "It still haunts me. Link, I failed my duty…I failed the princess…and the guilt has remained chained to me every day since, with a lock I don't have a key to…"

The Hylian was saddened to hear this, but knew he had to keep strong for her. "You shouldn't blame yourself Impa. I'm sure no one else does. From what you've told me there's no reason to. I'm confident not even Princess Zelda blames you."

"Thank-you…for your kind words lad, but I can't forgive myself until I hear her say she forgives me...Until she wakes." She said with tears escaping her eyes.

His heart was discouraged to be told this, but if this was to be so he knew what he will do. So, he said with a smile, "Well, until then I'll stay by your side, to keep you smiling."

Wiping her tears away the grey-haired lady asked, "What if she never wakes?"

"Then I'll never leave your side."

"What if she does awake?"

"I'll still be around if you need me, or just wanna hangout."

Touched by his vow to stick by her side she curled her lips up into a happy smile and rested her head on his shoulder as she said, "Thank you."

"Anytime." The boy stated as they both let their eyes become enchanted by the dancing flame.

…

As the sun rose to establish its dominance in the sky, Impa began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and closed, opened and closed as she awoke. She didn't remember when she fell asleep, but she remembered staring into the majestic fire, with Link close by her side. She figured she must have just drifted off. The Sheikah remembered what he said to her last night, how he'd stay by her side. For one so young he possessed a kindness she had seen in only their majesties.

Impa looked down her body to see the campfire extinguished before her feet, with only a pile of burnt wood left. Her eyes caught sight of another pair of legs close besides hers. At that same moment her head began to gently rise up and down. Looking up she saw the peaceful slumbering face of Link and realized her head was rested on his chest.

She was frozen for a moment, taken aback by the position she was in, but knew what she needed to do. Remove herself without waking the young lad, if she did it could make things…awkward. It would be simple, and the lad would never know. Before she could begin the manoeuvre, she found herself unable to. She felt the weight of Link's arm on her side, still wrapped around her shoulder…Well that was the excuse she gave her herself. In truth Impa was surprised to learn how solid his toned torso was, but also how soft and cosy it felt. With his strong chest acting as a pillow that lifted and lowered her head with every breath. The older woman hadn't experienced such an intimate feeling like this before…she liked it.

A sudden groan grabbed her attention and she saw the lad's eyes blinking to life. Embarrassed and knowing it was too late to move she shut her eyes pretending to have not yet woken.

Link opened his eyes to feel a weight on his body. He looked down to see the figure of Impa sleeping with her head rested comfortably on his chest. This explained why his sleep felt so warm and snug. His mind went back to last night. They both sat with each other staring into the fire. Since his arm was still around her shoulder he figured they must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

He tried to come up with some way to get out of this position, but only to arrive to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do without waking her. So, he decided to just nudge her awake.

Shaking her shoulder with care he uttered, "Impa…Impa."

Slowly revealing her crimson orbs, the Sheikah looked up to him and said, "Good morning lad." She felt ridiculous. Her, a veteran warrior of the shadow clan, who had faced warriors of the dead, demons, and dragons was pretending to have been asleep because she was embarrassed.

"Good morning…how'd you sleep?" He asked trying to ignore the awkward feeling in the air.

Impa could feel it too and sat up as she replied, "I slept peacefully thank you…But I apologize if I made it uncomfortable for you due to me being…well…" A deep blush imprinted itself on her cheeks, as it did on Link as well.

The Hylian could tell she was flustered so assured, "It's okay. I had quite a nice sleep actually."

A silence filled the air for a moment as the two sat there, their blushes still prominent, both secretly wishing to feel the other's touch again. Desiring to sway their attention elsewhere Link said, "So…how'd you think I did last night?"

"Huh?" The grey-haired woman replied confused.

"Last night. It may not have been a comfortable camping experience, but I think I did alright for my first being stranded in a forest situation."

"You did excellent Link! I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I don't know what I would have done without you telling me what to do."

Chuckling slightly, she replied, "We make a great team."

Getting to his feet the lad said, "I can't wait to get back and tell my master! But I'm gonna need you to back me up."

Standing up as well the Sheikah responded, "Well, we should hurry back then."

Taking a look at his torn-up shirt the lad stated, "Looks like I'm getting a new shirt when we return…Probably about time." He walked over to pick up his satchel then look out to the direction they were going to take back. An idea then assembled in his head that pulled his lips up into a grin as he suggested, "Hey Impa…how about we race back?"

Not expecting the idea, she replied, "Oh…I'm not sure…maybe-"

"SEE YA!" The boy interrupted and darted off past the trees.

"LINK." The Sheikah called after but received no response as he continued to dash through the forest. She released a short sigh as a slight smile crept on her lips.

The Hylian cut through the wind as he charged past tree after tree, bounding over the grass floor. He was about to look back to see if Impa was following, but before he could the tall woman zoomed past him. His eyes followed her to see her quickly get far ahead of him and watched as she looked to him and smirked, before continuing to run forward. Link chuckled and chased after the Sheikah trying to catch up as they raced back to Kakariko Village, both laughing and beaming the entire way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now, I'm not a camping expert, or an improvising splint expert but I did watch a few videos about them for this chapter so I hope I had at least some accuracy when Link bandaged Impa up and made them both a fire. If I didn't well this is a Impa x Link fanfic so I'm sure no one really cares.**

 **I hope I handled making Impa sort of vulnerable in this chapter well. I thought for her to realize how much she could trust in Link she would need to be in a situation where she had to depend on him so I hoped you liked that.**

 **So, in the next chapter we'll have Impa and Link back under their favourite tree. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! And please review criticism is welcome!**


	10. The Second Portrait

**Author's Note: Hey guys haven't really got much to say here...So anyway in this chapter Impa and Link are back at their favourite tree and their feelings continue to grow for one another. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Grey clouds had wrapped themselves around the sky, like a gentleman giving his coat to a lady, but this coat instead of being a protector against the rain it attacked with it. The dark coat of clouds pelted Kakariko Village with their cold transparent shards, attacking the people as they either tried to flee it to shelter, or braved it as they worked. Others refused to leave their homes. One individual who stood in their abode admired the drops as they savaged the land.

Impa was in her bedroom having not long awoken. Her arms were rested on her windowsill as she looked through its glass, watching the rain pour down. A toothy grin was plastered on her face. She was certain that not another person loved the rain as much as she. Recently she found herself hoping for days like this, praying for them. To awaken to the sound of rain drumming against her window was the kindest greeting she could receive in the morning.

As the Sheikah began getting ready to set out she cast her mind back to that day, in the forest. Several nights had passed since then, but still she thought of how Link took care of her, how she shared her story with him. She would never have expected to find herself in such a situation, but she's glad she did. Since then the memory of what happened on that terrible night a year ago felt a little lighter on her shoulders, now that Link carried a bit of it with him too.

Link. He had been sneaking into her mind as of late. Appearing without warning or invitation. His gentle eyes and warm smile would make itself home in her head at any random point in the day. There was no pattern, no method, he would just be there. She never feels the need to fight off these thoughts of Link, like she believes she should.

There was another memory that occasionally paid her a visit. It was when she and Link returned back to Kakariko Village. After racing the entire way (a race she of course won) they continued to walk into the village, her trying to suppress a laugh as Link tried to pretend he wasn't out of breath. The moment that still lingered prominently in her brain was just before they parted ways, when she placed a kiss on his cheek thanking him for what he did. His bright red face still made her smile as she remembered it.

That was the second time she's kissed him now. The first being at the graveyard. She knew she shouldn't make it a habit, but for some reason the idea didn't bother her. The tattooed woman began to wonder what it's like to be kissed. This made her freeze in shock, standing completely still in her home, shocked that she thought such a thing. What truly caught her off guard was that Link's face came to mind.

Deciding now was the time to take her focus off her thoughts, she wrapped herself up in her white cloak and set out for her favourite tree.

…

Impa sat alone under the tree, listening to the music of the rain played by the clouds, the wind conducting its sound. This is how it usually starts when she comes here before her young friend arrives. The tune of raindrops especially pleased her as for the past few days (following the night she camped with Link) the sun's heat dominated the land. She spent them continuing to train the lad. Sharing the skills of the Sheikah with him. While she enjoyed instructing Link, watching him learn, being with him under the sun for a change; the grey-haired woman loved to just sit peacefully under this tree with the comforting sound of the rain as she simply spoke with her good friend.

Fortunately, too much time hadn't passed when Impa spotted her Hylian friend trekking up the hill. A smile graced her lips to see him, which quickly widened into a grin as an idea formed in her head.

Link arrived under the shelter of the leaf covered branches. Stripping himself of his green cloak he was surprised to find no Impa. He peered down the hill towards the village, but the sheet of rain made it difficult to see anyone. He hoped she would be here soon, he enjoyed the past few days he spent with her training and especially loved learning Sheikah combat, but he missed just being able to sit, relax, and enjoy her company. Unknown to him she felt the same.

About to take a seat and wait for the older woman's arrival, the lad heard the leaves tremble above his head. He looked up with curious eyes that instantly transformed into ones of panic, as a figure coming down upon him intruded his vision. Link reacted by leaping back out of the way yelling, "WOAH!" Collecting himself once he landed he saw the attacker with their fist in the ground, targeting him with their crimson eyes. "Impa?!" Link exclaimed surprised and confused. She didn't respond. The Sheikah charged at him and knowing what was about to happen the lad raised his arm ready.

Impa sent sharp punches at his face, chest, and stomach. He parried each one with his swift hands and continued to evade a kick to the face. Instantly she swung her other foot at his head. This time he grabbed it by the ankle and pushed her back. The warrior didn't waste time in planting the foot to the ground stopping herself from falling back.

"You've taken my teaching to heart." Impa said pleased.

With a smirk he replied, "Heh, you can't surprise me." He lowered his arms believing the fight to be over.

"You're right." She agreed before shooting her fist at him again. His eyes widened as he tried to react in time. Successfully he dodged the strike, but then felt the entire body of the older woman collide into him.

Both individuals' worlds span around them at a tremendous pace as they rolled down the hill a top each other. They both eventually halted as they reached the bottom of the hill. The world began to settle through their eyes while they recovered from dizziness. Link groaned as he attempted to get up but felt Impa's hands grab his shoulders and pin him to the ground. His blue orbs met with her red eyes as her face wore a smug smile.

"You still have a long way to go until you can have a hope of defeating me, lad." She declared.

"Guess so." He admitted with a slight chuckle.

Theirs eyes were fixated on one another. Impa finding herself drowning in the ocean globes of the lad and Link felt enveloped in the crimson light of the Sheikah's orbs. Before they could become completely lost in the other's eyes they both suddenly realized how close their faces were, with only a couple inches between them. She could feel his warm breath stroke her lips as he felt hers. Their hearts began to franticly bang against their chests, threatening to break through and an uncontrollable heat rushed to their faces granting them a reddish hue.

The tattooed woman knew she should move, but for a reason she could not fathom remained a top the boy, her hands still tightly grasping his shoulders.

Finally Link gathered himself to say, "We should get out of the rain."

"You're right…sorry." She apologized getting off him.

After Impa helped the Hylian to his feet they made their way back up the hill, both wondering what just happened to them. The two sat beneath the tree bringing an awkward air of silence with them that hung over their heads.

Before the cumbersome quiet could drag on further the Sheikah uttered, "I am impressed with your skill lad. You learn fast."

"Well…I had a pretty cool teacher." This statement brought a smile to the Sheikah's lips.

Seeing Impa smile was one of Link's greatest delights. It was a common expression shared among all beings, but it felt so special from her, so exquisite. It was like watching a beautiful sunrise, feeling the grace of it kind light. He remembered when a frown seemed to be her only look and her smile was an imagination of his. Now it was his gift every time he saw her.

"You really do have a nice smile Impa." The lad complemented, then continued to enquire, "Can I draw it?"

"My smile?"

"Well, not just your smile. I wanna draw you, but with the smile."

"If my memory doesn't betray me, I'm certain you have already done so."

That was an action he wasn't very proud of, drawing her without her knowledge. Link began to rub the back of his head as he replied, "I guess…but I want to draw your real smile. Not what I made up."

The Sheikah was honoured that a skilled artist such as Link desired to draw her, but she wondered why. Why was her smile so important? It was like any others, in fact she believed it was less attractive than most. Though she may not understand why he liked her smile so much, it did touch her.

So, she agreed saying, "I have no reason to decline."

Her answer brought him happiness and he took out his paper and pencil as she sat up straight, looking out into the rain, a smile on her face. Excited to finally take the chance to draw Impa with her true smile Link began to draw, with his own lips beaming.

As the older woman tried to remain still she thought back to when Link drew her in secret. Back then it wasn't easy to smile, there was no reason to. Everything that happened around her only dragged her heart down. Her past had built many obstacles too great for her to reach cheerfulness. Today smiling wasn't a challenge for her. All the terrible events that transpired still stalk her, but she was still able to smile. Now she felt a reason to, a single attribute introduced into her life that made the weight of her past easier to carry and helped her lift her lips up to grin. The King sent her to Kakariko Village to break free from the pain she felt, but it wasn't the peaceful village that helped. The reason she could smile now, was because of the young lad.

Through the day Link entertained the Sheikah with small talk and told the occasional joke that made her laugh. He didn't want her to be too bored as he carefully placed her face on paper. It wasn't until evening arrived when the Hylian was finally able to announce he was finished.

"I'm done!"

He handed the paper over to Impa who froze once she looked upon it. The older woman was shocked and surprised, much like when she discovered his first portrait of her, but for a completely different reason. In this moment she was taken aback by how beautiful his work was. In the portrait he captured the radiance of her happiness. It was amazing what he could illustrate through a pencil. The wind against her skin, the stray drop of rain on her head, the emotion in her face it was all there.

"You surprise me lad. You have managed to create something finer than your previous portrait of me. I suppose drawing me with my true smile does bring upon a difference." Impa complemented as she continued to admire the artwork.

She felt odd about finding a drawing of herself so captivating, but she couldn't help being charmed by the lad's skill. She wasn't sure why this turned out better than the other. Perhaps it was because she allowed him to do it and maybe she assisted him slightly by sitting still and sharing her smile. She didn't care for the true reason, for Link had made a drawing she judged as flawless.

"Yeah I knew it would…But I still don't think I've done your beautiful smile justice." Link said feeling slightly frustrated.

The grey-haired woman was stunned that the boy could not be satisfied with his work. She thought it was perfect. Declaring he's failed to match her smile was baffling and to hear it was due to hers being so beautiful made a blush spread across her cheeks. "Lad, you shouldn't be harsh on yourself, nor should you talk to an older woman in such a way."

With a shrug he stated, "I'm just being honest." Taking a look at his drawing he continued, "I wish I could give it colours. I think that would make it better."

"Do you not possess coloured pencils?"

Shaking his head, he answered, "Nope." Then thinking back to his childhood he said, "My dad used to get me and my mom some from hyrule city, when he'd come back from his duties at the castle. But now…you know…I mean I'd go myself, but I've never been there before and its such a big place...its pretty intimidating, you know? That and I don't really have the rupees either."

A feeling of sympathy for the lad draped over the woman. She understood for Link with his passion for art, being barred from lighting up his drawings with colour must prove frustrating. Then to be told they used to be a gift from his father saddened her heart and she hoped his wish would be granted.

…

Once the evening came to an end the Hylian and the Sheikah said their good-byes before heading to their homes.

Seated in her house Impa's mind lingered on her young friend. How he wanted to draw with colour again. It may have seemed like a trivial thing, but she knew it meant something to the lad. So, she pondered on how she could help, and it didn't take long for an idea to form.

Link lay on his bed with the portrait of his friend in his hands, his eyes locked onto it. His mind was focussed on how he couldn't capture her perfectly. Maybe Impa was right, and he was being too hard on himself, but he never viewed a woman as beautiful as her. He had to get it just right, which was perhaps impossible. Why what he captures on paper can never match what he sees when he looks at her?

While thinking of his mature friend he felt his heartbeat speed-up and heat begin to rise up within him, like a hot blanket hugging his body. He started to mull over these feelings he has for her. Whenever he goes to see her he grows exhilarated, when they talk butterflies start flying in his stomach, and when he looks at her face he is put under a entrancing spell. Never has he been this way around a single person before, all he could wonder is why.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I guess not too much happened in this chapter, it is all kind of a setup for what will happen in the next one, but I hope the chapter was still entertaining.**

 **By the way how was the little fight between Impa and Link? My previous fanfic was stuffed with action scenes, but I'm not actually sure on if I write fight scenes well or not. It something I want to get better at. So I just wanna know what you all thought of this little one.**

 **Anyway in the next chapter we see what Impa does to help out Link. Please review criticism is welcome!**


	11. A Trip to the Town

**Author's Note: Wellllllll I hoped to get this chapter out sooner I say that about almost all these chapters but that's because its true. I actually planned on getting more chapters uploaded during august but I took time away from the fanfic that I spent with friends and family (and anime...mostly dragon ball Z)**

 **Unfortunately since I'm returning to college next week more of my focus will be taken away, but I'll still try to not take too long with updating. Anyway in this chapter we see what help Impa gave Link to improve his portrait of her.**

* * *

"WOW!" Link exclaimed, as the full grandeur of Hyrule Castle Town was introduced to his eyes. There were Hylians everywhere he looked appearing in all sorts of shapes and sizes, all dressed in various colourful clothing. He watched them shout, laugh, chat, walk and rush around. Not only them but Gorons, Gerudos, and Zoras were mixed within all the hustle and bussle of the loud, crowded, market. Vendors dotted the street calling out offers on their wares and large shops had townsfolk walking in and out of them nonstop. It was the liveliest place the lad had ever visited. It was so much to take in he felt like falling to his knees as he proclaimed, "This place is amazing!"

Standing beside him Impa said with a delighted smile, "It is a grand town isn't it? But I believe I prefer the peace of Kakariko."

The Sheikah had surprised the lad with a trip to Hyrule City. After hearing how his father used to bring him gifts for his art from the market she quickly devised a plan to bring him here, so he may again grant his drawings colour. It wasn't long since they arrived here by horseback and now they stood before the busy town of Hyrule.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the vibrant setting, he looked to the tall woman and asked, "So, where's the art shop then?"

Pointing ahead she answered, "As long as we keep moving forward we'll soon reach it…On our way a few unique shops may attract your attention."

"Could we visit them?" The boy enquired hoping that was what she was implying.

With a warm tone she replied, "Of course."

" _Yes!_ " Link thought and continued to run on excitement radiating from him.

"Lad wait, you don't know where you're going!" Impa called before chasing after him.

…

The Hylian boy took the Sheikah up on her offer paying a visit to the first store that caught his fancy. How could he resist it though? With its red and white drapes hanging around the building, the large white frowning face bearing a vibrant purple sign that read the ' **Happy Mask Shop** '. The quirky establishment pulled him to its door and he hungrily entered. Immediately, he was bombarded with bright colourful décor. The room was wholly covered in carpets and curtains glowing purple, red, and gold. Several lights dangled from the ceiling encased in glass more colourful than the rainbow. This was truly a unique shop.

Oddly, the place seemed void of life. Not a single living being in sight, not even behind the counter, but Link didn't care as his eyes were locked on the endless number of masks that hung on the wall. Each one was different from the other. The appearance of the vizards ranged from simple bunny ears to scarily realistic faces. He was about to try one on when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

When he turned a pale face engulfed his vision, staring down at him with a menacing mile stretching up to the corners of its single, large, golden eye dominating half its face.

Link's orbs burst open as he screamed, "AHHHHH!" falling back into the wall terrified at the freakish creature.

"Wait- wait Link it's ok." The strange face assured with a voice the boy found familiar. His heart pumping fast he stared at the face and realized it was a mask.

"I-Impa?" The lad guessed beginning to recompose himself.

"Yes." She confirmed trying to control her voice as she began to chuckle, but her shoulders started shaking as she quickly became overcome by laughter.

Heat embraced Link's face as a feeling of embarrassment fell upon him, "Yeah, ok ha-ha."

"I'm sorry lad." The older woman apologized, struggling to get the words out as she laughed, finding herself unable to cease it. Once she removed the mask the brown-haired boy saw plastered on her face was a large, toothy smile. Obviously, she found his reaction amusing. He stood there with his arms crossed, watching with a slight frown as she slowly recovered from her convulsive laughter.

Once her body relaxed she sighed and said, "Ah, thank you lad. I don't remember the last time I found something so funny."

"Your welcome." The Hylian mumbled sarcastically before claiming, "You just surprised me though…I wasn't really scared."

"Of course, lad." She replied with a straight face, suppressing a grin.

With his embarrassment beginning to fade the boy inquired, "What mask is that anyway?"

Handing it to him the tattooed woman answered, "Its called the 'Mask of Truth' passed down through the ages by us Sheikah."

Hearing this he recognized the big eye as the Sheikah symbol. "You guys wore this creepy thing?" He questioned, putting the disguise over his face.

"Well, it carries more traits besides being a little frightening."

"Really? How did the guy who owns this place get it? Oh, is he a Sheikah too?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No, but I've heard he's travelled far and wide to obtain these. Even going to lands beyond Hyrule."

"Huh…Well, what traits does this thing have then?"

Taking the mask off him she hung it back on the wall while she replied, "I'll tell you another time, but we should leave here."

"Why? I think I might wanna try some of these on." He stated eyeing the more realistic ones.

"The individual who owns this establishment possesses an odd habit of trying to employ anyone who enters. He sends them out to sell his wares to the inhabitants of Hyrule claiming it will bring you and them happiness."

"Weird."

"Yes, so let us flee this place before he realizes we're here and decides to take his chances with us."

"Right." Link nodded and they both exited to proceed on their journey to the art shop.

…

The crowd of people who filled Hyrule Market was staggering. Everywhere Link stepped someone was close by, everywhere he looked Hylians crowded his sight. He weaved through the horde receiving the occasional bump as others walked or ran around him. The village boy was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by the huge amount and he had to stop to just take a moment. After gathering himself he looked for Impa, but was surprised to find himself without her.

His eyes darted in all directions trying to catch sight of the Sheikah, but with each place he targeted his blue orbs were mobbed by Hylians, Gorons, etc. Alone he felt so small in this place. Like an ant lost in a land of giants.

The boy was about to begin calling her name when someone suddenly collided into him, making Link stumble backwards saying, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

A laugh then emanated from the stranger who continued to say, "Heh, still easy to surprise huh Link?"

The deep teasing voice struck a familiar chord within the lad. His eyes widened as he said, "Wait a minute...Groose?"

"The one and only!" Groose proclaimed while proudly running his fingers through his red hair styled into a ridiculous looking pompadour.

A smile spread across Link's lips as he stepped up to the familiar individual. Bringing their hands together in a firm grip Link stated, "Hah, it's good to see you again Groose!" Looking up to his old friend standing a whole head taller than him, who's amber eyes grinned along with his gleaming white teeth.

"Good to see you too." The taller man replied, ruffling Link's hair he continued, "Glad to see your still a shorty."

Swatting his hand away Link shot back, "Glad to see you've kept your idiot hair."

"You said you'd never call it that again!"

"You said you wouldn't make fun of my height, WHICH is average by the way!"

Groose let out a sigh before crossing his arms uttering, "You and the others just can't appreciate my style can you?"

Link began to chuckle which evolved into laughter. He was happy to see his old friend again. In a place he felt completely foreign to encountering Groose eased his mind. They had grown up together in Kakariko Village. Their relationship was rocky at first, but after Link lost his parents Groose was there for him and it wasn't long until they were close. His red haired friend even grew to share his aspiration of becoming a knight and joined him in his training under Rusl, along with a couple others Link held close.

"Nice outfit." The lad complemented admiring the chainmail armour he wore, with its white surcoat bearing the Hylian crest in the chest area.

Proud to hear this Groose replied, "Heh, loads of knights wear it, but I make it look good!"

Being older than Link he left the village to join the Hylian army a couple years back, as did the others. The lad hadn't seen them since, though he had heard from them through letters.

"How's Ashei and Pipit doing anyway?" The Blue eyed boy enquired.

With a shrug his old friend answered, "Ah, same as usual. Ashei's winning every duel that comes her way and Pipit's making up extra rules for himself to follow."

"Heh sounds like nothings changed. I'll be joining you guys soon!"

"You better. I haven't sparred with you in ages and I wanna see how tough you've got and I need you to see how tough I've got!"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

Groose's teeth shined as his lips beamed. In Kakariko Village the two of them shared many duels, both taking their turns of victory and defeat. The muscular man could see it now, the two of them fighting blade against blade. Knights watching in awe as they displayed their skills and in the end he would proclaim his victory.

Realizing he was beginning to daydream the Knight quickly snapped back to reality and he inquired, "Ah, I almost forgot to ask, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, just paying a visit to the market." Link shrugged.

"Alone?"

"No, I'm with someone."

Raising his eyebrows Groose questioned, "Man or woman?"

Finding the inquiry odd the boy replied, "Woman. Why?"

"Ohhh, so its a date then."

"What?!" The lad exclaimed blushing at the idea of dating Impa before hurriedly saying, "No its just a trip!"

His friend chuckled as he enquired, "So, who's the lucky lady?"

Then a mature feminine voice ambushed the two, invading the conversation saying, "Hello Groose."

Without wasting a breath the tall man clumsily stood at attention and he stammered, "M-Miss Impa!" Respecting her with a salute.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" She interrogated, her gaze possessed a fiery intensity. The strong man's amber orbs felt a strong desire to run and hide away from the crimson daggers pointed at them. He felt a terrible weight forced down upon him as her stare remained firm and under it he began to tremble.

"Y-Yes...Miss Impa." Groose stuttered beginning to sweat from her harsh glare, even Link began to feel a little uneasy. He had never seen her so unnerving before.

"So I suggest you carry on then." She said never faltering from her intimidating aura.

"Of course Miss Impa!" He replied and turned to his friend to say, "See you later Link." Before walking away deeper into the market, accelerating his speed with each step.

As he left the Sheikah's expression softened as she looked down at the lad and asked, "You two are acquainted with one another?"

Nodding the lad explained, "We were friends back in Kakariko Village, but he left a couple years ago to join the Hylian Knights."

Folding her arms she replied, "I must admit, even though he may be a little thick, he's good soldier."

"It's cool to know he's doing well." Link stated proud his friends have achieved their common goal, "I just hope I can do as well."

"Believe me lad when I say, you will." The crimson eyed woman declared, her voice assertive and full of warmth.

A smile tugged on the corners of his lips as he replied, "Thanks...So, who's this 'Miss Impa'? She seems pretty strict."

Releasing a short chuckle the grey-haired woman responded, "I do get called that abundantly within the castle. It makes me feel even older than I actually am." She took a moment to reminisce those days when even the biggest and strongest of warriors trembled before her steely crimson gaze. Though her coldness kept many distant she couldn't help but find their fear of her amusing. "I must admit I was quite a harsh authority when in the castle. I often received what was just displayed to us from Groose."

Shaking his head Link uttered, "I'll do my best to stay on your good side then."

Resting her hand on his shoulder the Sheikah stated, "I would never have you suffer the one they call 'Miss Impa'." She moved past him to continue on ahead when she stopped, turned, and said, "After all you always manage to make me smile."

Feeling his face heat up slightly Link replied, "Heh, I guess I'll have to keep you smiling then."

"That would make me glad." She declared and resumed her route forward.

As the Hylian boy followed her he felt baffled. How could Impa seem so cold and strict, yet also so warm and kind which surprisingly to him, seemed to be a rarity for many others. While he pondered this he began to feel a little special, even honoured that he was one of the few who knew the gentle Impa. To know this lovely woman he felt very grateful.

...

"So, how much further is it?" Link enquired.

"We have not much further to walk. We shall be there soon." Impa assured.

The Hylian now felt more comfortable in this tremendous town, but that was mostly due to his grey-haired friend being close by. As he and the Sheikah moved through the crowded market his blue orbs landed on the slender woman. Once on her he couldn't tear them away, as if a powerful force was pulling his eyes towards her. He always viewed her as a beautiful woman, ever since he first laid eyes on her, but this was more than that. He wasn't simply admiring her looks, there was something more that kept his focus. His eyes began to sink down until they met with her hand. Staring at it, his hand experienced a tingle as a desire came upon him to grasp hers. Almost panicking the lad forced his eyes to rip away from their hold on Impa's hand, shocked at his own feelings. Doing so he heard the voice of Groose play out in his head, like some haunting ghost.

" _Ohhh, so it's a date then."_

" _Shut up!"_ Link mentally demanded.

Link relaxed his hand and drowned its craving to weave its fingers with Impa's. After he no longer felt the itching want in his palm, he tried to settle his bewilderment at the sudden eagerness that invaded his senses. While he calmed down a blue ball appeared out of thin air, flying past his face. Before Link could follow where it went a red ball zoomed across his eyes in the opposite direction.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" Two cheerful voices guffawed in unison. Looking around him he saw two men stood on his left and his right. They were both identical in appearance owning the same moustache, hairstyle, height, the only aspect that differentiated the two was the one on his right wore a red shirt the other a blue shirt.

The two jugglers kept the lad trapped as they threw their colourful balls to each other around him.

"We're the twin jugglers!" The one in blue greeted with gusto.

"We're entertainers who must keep everyone in Hyrule smiling!" The red shirted one added cheerfully.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" They both laughed never ceasing to throw their balls.

Link stared with raised eyebrows at the two. Not knowing how to respond to his odd situation. Turning his head he saw Impa standing behind with her hand over her mouth, but by the way her shoulders shook he knew she was giggling at his predicament.

"My! My! Funny things are happening in town, aren't they? Funny. Funny." The juggler on the right enticed, taking Link's attention away from the chuckling Sheikah.

"You're telling me! Did you hear about the kidnapping?" The other asked.

"Oh, my. The kidnapping?"

"Yep! But then kid woke up. Get it? Kid napping?"

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" They both chortled while Link rolled his eyes at their joke.

"Hooo...I got a million of 'em!" The blue shirted twin proclaimed with pride.

" _Oh no."_ Link thought. He in no way wanted to stay standing there listening to terrible joke after terrible joke. He just wanted to get to the art shop! He watched as the two threw their balls awaiting an opening for him to escape this prison in-between the jugglers. The moment it came he instantly stepped forward, but seeing him do so the twins moved, circling Link, keeping him in the middle of their flying balls.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"There is no need to go!" Declared the blue shirted twin.

"We have plenty more jokes for you!" The other promised.

"Oh, um sounds great, but I really need to be leaving." The lad told them, he tried again to escape but the jugglers kept circling around him, sending the colourful balls to each other as they did so. Link tried again, again, and again each time finding himself still trapped within the orbit of soaring toy balls.

The Hylian boy let out a groan. He had trained with a veteran Sheikah learning to adept to his surroundings, move through the trees, across land, and up mountain, yet he couldn't escape some eccentric jugglers. He just needed to get out of there. Impa would be no help, she was still trying to hide her laughter. Link thought of how the twins' mission was to make others smile, so speedily he developed an idea. Pointing to somewhere completely random he exclaimed, "Look its a crying civilian!"

They immediately looked in the direction he pointed. The blue top wearing juggler uttered, "Someone's unhappy? Where?!"

"We, the entertainers, must give them a reason to smile!" The other brother exclaimed.

Refusing to miss this chance the brown-haired lad gambolled under their juggling balls and charged away. Unfortunately, it wasn't long until the brothers noticed his departure. "Wait. We can still turn your frown upside down! Ho! Ho!" The red wearing twin called.

Link turned to face them, but not wanting to stop in the slightest he proceeded to back away as he said, "Oh, no, no. Go see the crying...person. You've already made so happy! See?" He showed of a wide toothy grin which satisfied the twin entertainers.

"Our work here is done. Let's share our hilarity with the unhappy person!" The blue wearing juggler uttered.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo." They both chuckled in unison as they hopped to where Link had pointed, never halting their juggling. The lad watched them as he continued to step backwards. He pondered for a brief moment what they'll do when they find no one. Deciding not to think about it Link was about to turn back round when his back abruptly impacted against something hard.

He span to see what it was and discovered a wooden door. Looking up he spotted over it was a sign that read: **Great Armour Shop**. He remained there staring at the sign with intrigue latching onto his every limb, soon overwhelming him. Before him was a capsule holding what his father once wore, the symbols of what he aspired to be. Looking at the door before him the thunderous sound of the market instantly drowned to complete silence as he reached for the doorknob, turned it, and entered.

Immediately his ocean blue eye became enamoured by the emblems of his future. The shop was filled with not only armour, but various weapons as well. Hanging on the walls were swords, spears, axes, bows and shields. A worktop ran along the wall and standing a top it were several wooden frames holding bundles of arrows. All these things had him staring in awe, but what truly captured his attention was the cloth of soldiers. Hanging on wooden stands that were proudly placed around the shop was the armour of the Hylian Knights.

He walked through the establishment looking to each of the knight equipment he passed. With every weapon he saw he imagined the defenders of Hyrule wielding them, and each armour set that captured his blue orbs he pictured them on soldiers who wore them with pride. Eventually he arrived to a large glass case. Inside it was a set of armour different from all the others. Gold shined off the large metal plates, with red symbols decorated on its chest, waist and shoulders. The helmet was also large with two curved spikes protruding from its sides and another on its top. Obviously this was meant for a rich and high-ranking soldier, with it being far grander than any other in the room, almost possessing a sense of royalty to it.

Looking through the glass Link could see his reflection making it appear as if he was wearing the armour. To see himself as if he bore clothing of a great knight gave him a tease of the taste of pride and accomplishment. It was like he was glimpsing into the future.

As he admired his appearance as a knight he heard a voice utter, "Soon lad. Soon."

He turned to see Impa coming up beside him. Looking back to the golden armour he replied, "I know. Hm, I look good as a knight."

Seeing the reflection created the illusion he wore the armour the older woman commented, "You would look rather dashing in that wear."

Link blushed when he heard this and began rubbing the back of his head saying, "Heh, thanks."

Seeing her young friend blush the tattooed woman felt a heat swell up inside her chest. It was the same nice warmth she felt in the forest. She welcomed this hot feeling now. Though complementing the lad on his looks felt slightly odd, she didn't regret it as it also felt right.

"Do you two need anything?" A voice called. The two looked to see the owner of the shop, standing behind the desk.

"Oh no, we were just leaving." Impa responded before heading back to the door, but noticing Link wasn't following her she uttered, "Lad?"

He still stood staring at the golden armour, but knowing it was time to leave he took one last glimpse and replied, "Coming." And the Sheikah and the Hylian left the establishment, with Link visualizing himself defending the land of Hyrule dressed in the grand armour.

...

Coming around the corner Link was greeted by the sight of a quaint and colourful shop. Its lower half painted grass green, while its upper half boasted a dark pink. Portraits and landscape paintings on their easels were grouped together before the store. At the centre of the building was a sign reading: **Shop of Arts**.

"Is that the place?" Link enquired jokingly.

"What gives you such an impression?" Impa smirked.

"Eh, I dunno. Just a hunch I guess, heh."

As they proceeded to approach the establishment, the purpose of them coming here, both noticed a middle-aged man painting a portrait of a couple who were seated together. He must of just completed their portrait as he handed it to the couple who took it excitedly. They left the artist complementing and proclaiming their love for one another for EVERYONE to hear.

"Ohhh, you are more beautiful than Princess Zelda!" The man said to the woman.

"Ohhh, you are more handsome than the King of Hyrule!" The red-haired woman replied,

"My love for you is...larger than Hyrule!"

"My love for you is...greater than the stars!"

The Sheikah and the lad could only cringe in response as they watched the lovey-dovey couple moved past them and into the crowded market, never ceasing their proclamations of love for one another.

Then the sound of someone beckoning them grabbed their attentions and they discovered it was the artist. "Would you two like a portrait done?" He asked, to which they both responded with shaking heads and no's. "Are you two sure? A lovely couple should have a lovely portrait!"

His comment made them both blush and Link shook his hands stammering, "W-we-we're" But Impa interjected, "We're not a couple!"

The portrait artist stared at their red faces for a moment before laughing and he proclaimed, "I can tell when there's a connection!"

Both of them feeling embarrassed and a little awkward they decided to continue their journey and finally entered the Art shop. The colour of the store's inside made its outside come off as bland. It was as if Link had been sucked inside a rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and pink all seized the boy's eyes. He could see buckets of paints on shelves accompanied by pencils, brushes, and other painting accessories. There were additional art materials that filled the shop such as frames, canvases, easels, along with several others. Link hand entered into a world of colour, which was exactly what he needed.

Seeing Link was impressed the older woman said, "Why don't you go and take a closer inspection?" Nodding his head the boy went to explore the store. She watched him go off with a smile creeping upon her lips.

"Impa?" A voice came out of nowhere. It was female and familiar to the Sheikah. She looked to see in the corner, on her left behind the counter was an old friend.

"Scarlet!" The crimson-eyed woman exclaimed happily. Her friend grinned as Impa approached the counter displaying the few wrinkles she had.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Scarlet proclaimed her green eyes beaming, taking the Sheikah's hands into her own, "And you look as beautiful as ever!"

"I am glad to see you again as well. And you too still look wonderful." Impa replied admiring her friends knitted pink dress, and blonde hair with hints of grey cut to a bob. She was a tall woman, the same height as Impa as well as slender like the Sheikah.

"Ah, not bad for a woman bordering fifty eh?" The middle-aged woman chuckled releasing the Sheikah's hands, "It really has been far too long. I haven't seen you since I heard the terrible news. I'm so sorry."

"Its...okay."

"But I heard you went back to Kakariko Village, right?"

"Yes."

"So, what brings you here today then?" Scarlet inquired with a curious tone. "Besides to see your good friend of course."

"Well, I brought a friend of mine to the market. I desire to procure him a gift you see." Impa explained, and her eyes turned to the lad who was browsing the unique items of the store.

Scarlet followed her gaze and once she saw the lad she uttered, "He is a handsome young man."

"Scarlet." The Sheikah whispered with a tone of protest. "You are a married woman."

"Oh, Impa. It is not wrong of me to complement another's appearance. My man will always be the owner of my eyes." The middle-aged woman stated continuing to enquire, "So, what is your two's relationship?"

The silver-haired woman was a little confused as to why her friend was so interested, but decided to simply answer her question, "I met him in Kakariko Village and our friendship through an odd circumstance, came about swiftly." A smile graced her lips when she continued, "He helped me smile again and I believe I helped him with his troubles too."

A grin made itself known on Scarlet's face. She was overjoyed to see her friend who was unapproachable to most, finally connecting with a man. "Why did you bring him to my small shop then?"

"My friend is a young artist and he drew a portrait of me not long ago," before she could proceed a faint blush glowed on her face and her eyes joined her lips in smiling, "but he thought it didn't demonstrate my...beauty. He believes adding colour to it will help."

"Oh, is this a date?" The shop owner asked, her curiosity having reached its peak.

Caught off guard by the question the crimson-eyed woman stammered, "W-What? No. We...we're just friends." She was bewildered why people seemed to think they were a couple. Though if it bothered her was another question.

Entertained by her friend's rare discomposed moment Scarlet chuckled, "I can tell there's something. With your eyes in their dreamy state when you look to him and talk about him."

Impa froze for a brief moment. She wondered if her eyes were truly in such a state, but gathering herself she hissed, "I do not have feelings for him if that is what you're implying! Besides, he's too young for me."

"He looks of age to me."

"He's still younger than I."

"Who cares? My husband is eight years younger than me."

"There's more than eight years between him and I Scarlet."

"Does it matter? You were depressed for so long and he made you happy again. You look at him with eyes I've never seen you with before and since when have you ever taken someone out to get them a gift?"

Impa remained silent.

"So, why not?" Scarlet inquired.

The Sheikah's silence was not broken. She took a moment thinking about what her friend was saying and tried to figure out what her truthful response was. Because right there and then she didn't know.

"Impa." A voice said snatching her attention away to see Link walking towards her. In his hand was a packet of pencils, each bestowed a unique colour.

Before she could say anything her friend interjected, deciding to introduce herself. "Hello my name's Scarlet." Stretching her arm out towards the light brown-haired Hylian. A friendly smile presented itself on her face.

"Link." He replied shaking her hand. Letting it go he asked, "Are you friends with Impa? You two were chatting awhile."

"Yes, I've known her since she was your age."

"Oh, so you've been friends for a long time huh." Link replied. He was glad to have met a friend of Impa's it was as if he was getting to know her more and any friend of hers he already knew was a good person.

Scarlet stared at him for a second before laughter spilled out of her mouth.

Link was confused for a moment, but when he looked to Impa he was greeted by a frown. It was the same serious face she had when speaking to Groose. Link almost panicked as he realized he inadvertently called her old. "W-W-Wait! I-I didn't mean it like that!" He assured frantically.

Taking the packet of coloured pencils off him she raised an eyebrow saying, "Remember who's spending their rupees here lad."

"Sorry." He muttered, but was gifted with a smile from the Sheikah telling him her anger was itself a joke. After all she said he'd never have to suffer 'Miss Impa' this was the most he'd experience. Link sighed quietly, happy he had not upset her.

After she handed over her rupees to her friend she gave the gift back to Link, who took it with a gleeful grin. "Thank you Impa! And thank you too Scarlet." He said, making the two older women smile.

Just before they could say their goodbyes a new voice grabbed all of their attention, though it was after only one, "LINK?" It called. They looked to where the voice came from. The door had been left open by the Sheikah and Hylian and through it they could see a girl, perhaps Link's age who was entering the store excitedly.

"Malon!" Link exclaimed happily as the redhead crashed into him with a hug which he reciprocated.

Impa watched as the two youths held each other in a tight embrace. Eventually they pulled apart and immediately began barraging the other with questions such as: How you been? What have you been up to? What brings you here? As the Sheikah witnessed the two converse joyfully a feeling crept up inside her, focussed towards the girl who had seized Link's entire attention. Jealousy.

She pondered why such an emotion decided to pay her a visit. It was not as if she owned Link. The girl she now knew as Malon could speak to Link however she desired and he could speak to her however he pleased. Yet, the feeling still lingered inside her. He had embraced her so lovingly and she's never seen him with a smile so large. Why? Why did this bother her?

"Impa." The voice of her young friend interrupted her thoughts, "This is my friend Malon."

"Hello Impa." The girl greeted.

"H...Hello."

Looking back up to Link the redhead uttered, "My father's outside he'd be so happy to see you!"

"He is?" The brown-haired boy replied surprised but happy to hear Talon was here as well.

"Yes, yes, come on!" Malon said wrapping her arms around Link's pulling him out of the Shop of Arts.

Impa's crimson orbs followed the two teenagers and continued to remain on the doorway, even when they were out of sight.

Shaking her head Scarlet commented, "You make it too obvious Impa."

Finally looking away from the doorway the silver-haired woman replied, "If you are persisting with the notion I have feelings for the lad, you must understand you are mistaken."

With a sigh her friend said, "Fine, but don't miss an offer other women with take instantly."

The Sheikah warrior swatted her friend's words away, trying to ignore them. She began to think what she should do now. Should she ride back to Kakariko Village and let Link spend the day with his friend? No, she couldn't just abandon him here, but neither did she wish to simply stand around as he spent time with Malon. These thoughts chased each other through her mind when a voice returned her to reality.

"Shall we go then?"

Link stood in the door way, his eyes on Impa who blinked at him for a moment, caught off guard by his quick return. "Do you not wish to be with your friend Malon?"

"Another time, but today I'm hanging out with you." Link declared. He waved to Scarlet before turning to leave the store. As his back was turned each corner of the Sheikah's mouth stretched up to reach her ears. She looked to her older friend who simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut-up." Impa said and her friend couldn't help a laugh.

Exiting the Art shop she heard Scarlet call to her, "Good luck Impa." just before she shut the door behind her.

...

Link and Impa made their way back into the crowded market. Stepping among all the other individuals Link's attention went to Hyrule Castle. It appeared to be quite a way away from the town with a single path that led to it. Once his blue orbs caught a glimpse of it they were locked on the magnificent structure. It was the manifestation of what all his training was going towards and he struggled to take his eyes off it.

"I'll be there soon." He uttered more to himself than anyone else.

Looking in the same direction his eyes pointed Impa realized it was the castle that had captured his attention. "I have complete faith you will lad." The older woman encouraged.

"Thanks." He replied taking his eyes off the castle and onto his mature friend continuing, "And when I'm there I'm certain you will be too."

She understood what he was saying and it made her face shine with happiness. He was confident she'll be fit to return soon and that confidence transformed her hope into conviction. She nodded in response showing she agreed.

Link nodded back, then took one last look at the castle before turning to continue moving. As they both walked through the crowd Impa's crimson eyes rested on Link who was slightly ahead of her. Everyone else around them faded from existence, leaving her in a desolate town, the Hylian boy was the only one she could see. Impa heard Scarlet's voice play out in her head, _"You were depressed for so long and he made you happy again. You look at him with eyes I've never seen you with before and since when have you ever taken someone out to get them a gift?"_ She allowed the words to sink in and bury themselves in her mind. Watching Link stroll along oblivious to her gaze Impa thought to herself.

" _Do I have feelings for Link?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter it was nice to write Impa and Link in a different setting. I just hope it was entertaining to read for you guys! While I enjoyed it I also found it tricky. I wanted to show Impa and Link experiencing Hyrule Market together, but I had to take a few things out of the chapter and edit some parts down so it didn't feel too long winded. I'm still unsure whether the chapter feels long winded or not, but I want you guys to be the judge of that!**

 **Mostly this chapter's purpose was for Link and Impa to get outside views on their relationship to help them realize what they feel for one another.**

 **Originally the friend Link ran into was gonna be an OC from me like Scarlet, but I changed it to Groose because I thought it would be cool to introduce another LoZ character. I chose Groose cause in SS he was a student at the knight academy in Skyloft so I thought it was a neat fit!**

 **For anyone who couldn't tell (sorry if my writing didn't describe it well enough) the golden armour Link saw was the armour the Hero's Shade wore in TP.**

 **Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	12. Acceptance and Denial

**Author's Note: This could of taken longer to update BUT I decided to upload what I had written since it felt like a complete chapter and since what I had left to write also feels like a complete chapter.**

 **In some unrelated news I've returned to college which has actually been fun for the past dew days. It probably means future chapters may take a little longer to update but we'll see. Besides, there aren't that many left!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Rain. A gift that came from a mysterious pool of no origin or name, formed out of its complete richness and purity. The Gods, when they felt it was needed would scoop a portion of the pool and lay it out into the sky, protecting its virtue with the soft clouds. Once the right time arose the water would shatter into small fragments and tumble out of its fluffy home, exposing itself to the light of the world. Fall, fall, and fall the drops would until it finally landed onto the earth; fulfilling its destiny to enrich the world...At least, that's the story Link's mother told him when he was young and wondered why the rain had to intrude and stop him from playing outside.

Years later he still carried that story with him. Locked tightly in a vault so it may never escape him. A precious moment shared with his mother is a moment he must keep hold of forever.

Link sat alone under the tree. The story from his mother paying a welcome visit to his mind. He rested his back against the tree's soft trunk and breathed in the fresh scent the rain provided. It had been months since he last remembered relaxing on this hill in solitude. In the days born before the past few months, the Hylian boy relished his time on this single mound of the earth alone. Away from the village, just him and the tree that kept him dry. If the matured sapling could accept his thanks he would give it. Now, in the many recent weeks sitting alone here felt dissatisfying. Like an important piece of a puzzle was missing. He needed a particular someone seated beside him.

Suddenly, his pointy ears tuned into the sound of someone approaching. The deep, squishy, noise of feet sinking into moist dirt was unmistakable to him. His mind immediately deciphered who it was with ease and his face lit up so bright it could have cleared the grey clouds above.

"Good morning." He heard a deep feminine voice greet cheerfully and he looked up to see Impa standing at the tree's side. Her white cloak entirely soaked and dripping water. She removed her hood revealing her tattooed face. The lad was taken aback for a brief moment, encapsulated by her beauty which was as refreshing as the rain. He was surprised by his reaction, but quickly reeled himself back in and left wondering if he had forgotten how ravishing the Sheikah was.

"Hey." He finally was able to push out his mouth.

The lad lowered his eyes to discover a basket trapped in the grip of Impa's right hand. Confusion leapt upon him and looked back up to his friend's face, who recognized he was asking for the purpose of the basket.

"I can see you're wondering about the basket. Well, you see, I found some food left over and...I believe it always tastes better when shared with a friend. With the time I had this morning I made some drinks, meat skewers, rice, omelettes, sandwiches-" Realizing she was about to begin rambling on to try and explain why she made them a meal, the woman cut herself short and decided to instead simply ask, "Picnic?"

A smile etched itself onto Link's lips, the prospect of food excited him and the knowledge Impa prepared it made it sound more alluring. "Sounds great, but in the rain?"

Impa already realized the idea sounded odd. Having a picnic under the rain. No one does such a thing willingly, well at least most folk, but feasting under the tree while the rain fell around them felt right to her.

"Would you have it any other way?"

Link chuckled, "Heh, I guess not."

...

Link let out a long pleased sigh, letting his back full onto the ground before he snuggled into its grass. Food still lingered on the plates that rested on a red blanket, neatly laid out into a perfect square by Impa between her and the lad, but he felt no desire to feast upon what remained. His taste buds were nourished, his belly was pleasingly full. All he desired now was a rest.

"That was the best meal I've had in a long time!" The Hylian complemented the Sheikah displaying his grinning eyes and teeth.

The older woman smiled, "I am pleased it satisfied you in such a way."

"Satisfy me?! That was delicious!" He exclaimed making her chuckle.

Impa also lay rested on the soft grass, feeling no need to take another bite of her carefully prepared lunch. Though Link lay pleased by the food, the root of her satisfaction came elsewhere. She may have merely dubbed the meal 'leftovers' but she actually most diligently prepared it and to see his young blue orbs brighten as his teeth embraced the cuisine gave her the same delight she felt back at the castle, when the King thanked her for a duty well performed. It was a rare feeling and one she cherished, especially now as her eyes gazed at the waving leaves on the branches.

No words could be heard from them. Only their breathing that mixed into the crowd of nature's noises: The wind that pushed through the leaves and brushed against the grass, the rain that struck life and merged into the dirt, the odd bug flying or hopping nearby, and the birds that sent their songs into the air. This was the difference between peace and quiet, serenity and silence; when everything around you feels beautiful.

Link's eyes had been contently closed allowing his other sense to take in the tranquillity of his surroundings. Eventually, they slowly opened but only by a slit, widening as his eyes travelled from the ceiling of leaves to the talented cook not far beside him. Before he knew it he found himself entranced by her beautiful face.

Her short, grey, braided hair with its long strip dangling past her right cheek like a whip awaiting use was the first to snatch his focus. He doubted it was always this colour, sometimes he pondered its first hue, but it didn't matter he thought the grey hair complemented her appearance. Next were her eyes. In truth they were odd, never had he come across a person with ones like hers, as red as blood. On anything else they'd appear dark and evil cursing anyone a sense of foreboding, yet from her they radiated a warmth that was kind and almost motherly. When she turned serious her crimson orbs became sharp daggers sinking deep into your soul with their cold steel, but he didn't dislike that about her it was another string within the wool sewn to become her- he respected it. Her tattoos suddenly seized his orbs demanding their attention. Two orange triangles boasted beneath and a top her eye. One pointed to her hairline, the other curved ever so slightly pointed to her jaw. This facial decoration she wore, common only among the Sheikah intensified her allure.

He compared this instant to the first time his blue orbs met the older woman. This...this was different. Similar yet distinctive. Not quite déjà vu, but not far off. He remembered recognizing her as different from the rest of the villagers and finding her unique beauty something to admire. This time while his eyes beheld the Sheikah simple admiration did not latch onto him. Instead he felt ensnared in a trap, his entire being paralyzed, unable to carry his eyes somewhere else. With each passing second his heart pounded faster, its fists hammering his chest and its feet kicking his ribs.

Then, Impa's eyes turned to him. Immediately his bondage unfastened, his paralysation expelled, and he looked away with his cheeks growing hot as if pressed by hot coal. The speed of his head's spin was so hurried and panicked it didn't stop until his right cheek struck the dirt. His embarrassed eyes stared in a direction that's view was mystified by the pouring rain. Words raced through his mind, gathering together questions to why he looked so long, why he needed to look at all, why a small desire urged him to look again.

The lad quickly pulled his mind over to what bewildered him most. He felt completely immobilized when his orbs were pulled to her form, tangled in a web preventing him to remove his attention from her, but it wasn't discomforting. The experience reminded him of the cold nights in the midst of winter. When snow blanketed Hyrule and frost coated their homes with a cold embrace, but inside he sat on a soft rug cocooned in a blanket. His eyes lay entranced on a fire dancing before him, cackling with every movement. Calmness, comfort, a sense of enchantment hung over the setting then and here now, or at least here a few seconds ago.

What are these strange feelings his has towards Impa? They were foreign to his being. He remembered when these emotions began stalking him, since he first began to get close to the taller woman. First starting from afar, watching him with intent eyes, but overtime as he grew closer to the Sheikah they inched closer and closer growing bolder with each step until now- when he could feel their metaphorical breath against his neck.

Link always thought of her as a good friend- he still does...he thinks. Other close friends came into his mind: Groose, Ashei, Pipit. People he'd grown to know and care for, but not like this. Before he goes out to meet Impa excitement builds up inside him and butterflies rage in his stomach. When he's near her as they talk, laugh, or she sits silently and he draws- everything is right; like all the pieces were in place. It was unique solely to her.

Across from him Impa also lay with her mind clouded with questions, yet devoid of answers. Ever since their trip down to Castletown her friend Scarlet's words played out through her brain, rewinding to repeat when finished, continuously looping. She remembered their conversation that resembled a court debate on her relationship with Link; her the accused and her friend the accuser. Since their return to Kakariko Village she accepted the notion that she could possibly have feelings for the lad. In truth she began taking note of certain things as well. Such as this morning when she began making this picnic's food, thinking of Link the entire time, hoping he would find her delicate work delicious. She could hear Scarlet's voice again ask, " _Oh, is this a date?"_ The prospect tugged her mouth into a smile, but evaporated when she wondered why it did...or when she decided to be ignorant of why it did. She looked to Princess Zelda as an example of someone else she cared for deeply, but she recognized that was more akin to affection from an elder sister towards her younger sibling. She didn't see Link as a little brother. This feeling, this emotion, this connection she had never possessed towards anyone until now.

"Impa?" The familiar voice of Link beckoned, breaking through her thoughts and pulling her back to reality.

"Huh?" She responded in a gasp, as if she had been found conspiring a unlawful act.

He took on silence for a moment, before enquiring in a meek tone, "Have you ever been in love?"

She lay still, taken aback by the forward question, a blush beginning to settle on her cheeks. "Why?" She questioned.

"Just curious."

"...No." She stated firmly.

"Oh."

A brief silence held dominion over the air before Impa decided to elaborate. "When I was stationed at the castle and even before then- my duty was my sole focus, my eyes never straying to nothing nor no one else."

Link nodded, slightly disappointed she couldn't inform him of the feelings that came with love, but also(for a reason he wasn't ready to accept)relieved there was no individual who held her attention. "Was their anyone who was in love with you?" He asked.

Her red eyes widened at him with slight suspicion, confused as to why the idea of love was suddenly his focal point. Instead of interrogating him she just answered his question, "I have high doubts. I spent much of my time attending to my duties. Being a rather intimidating figure wouldn't of helped matters. The way I acted towards your friend Groose was my common demeanour. I suppose I tended to scare others away, even those who could have been potential suitors, not that I believe I came across any." Raising a white eyebrow she enquired, "Why do you desire to know all this?"

The Hylian boy shrugged, "Like I said I was curious...I guess I wanted to know how it felt."

Now the member of the shadow clan was feeling her own curiosity rise inside her. "Have you met someone special?" She asked.

With the red covering his cheeks enhancing the lad looked away stuttering, "I-I was just curious!"

The grey-haired woman found amusement in his reaction and while his gaze was turned a laugh emanated from her lips. Hearing her the lad couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his lips, the sound of her glee overpowering his embarrassment.

After her short fit of laughter came to its end she understood Link must still remain curious. While she had never experienced love, or at least of that particular kind, she had heard of its attributes; mostly from Scarlet telling her of when she met her husband. While Impa didn't regard herself an expert she could at least inform the boy of what she knew, to quell his intrigue.

"I suppose," she began, gaining the lad's attention for when she continued, "you would find yourself with a fast beating heart, if you held such strong feelings towards someone...accompanied by mixed emotions of confusion and excitement. You'd be cursed with perpetual thought of that singular person, a feeling of completeness when you're with them and incompleteness when your not..."

Thick silence draped over the two as they lay down, their eyes finding the leaves overhead quite interesting as they digested what was spoken. Both Sheikah and Hylian recalled experiencing these quirks listed, dissecting it neither could find one they weren't well versed with. Then like the sun slowly rising to announce the dawn, the lad and the woman began to realize what they hold for one another may be love.

"That's what I've heard anyway." Impa uttered piercing through the thick silence coating their little spot. "Now, that you have a vague idea on what it's like I believe it is my turn to ask. Have you ever felt that?"

A few seconds of silence transpired. She could tell he was mulling it over. Throughout it the older woman felt a little tense, but she didn't question why, she didn't even think to.

"I...I think so." He finally uttered.

"So, you do have someone special?"

"...Yeah, I guess I do." When he breathed out these words a blanket of relief fell upon him. A question that had been burning inside his core, sending off heat throughout his body that was almost torturous, had finally cooled. Its blazing fire dissipated away until not even embers remained. All in this moment of pristine acceptance.

While basking in the luxury of his realization, Link failed to notice he movement of the Sheikah, who had faced her back to him turning her face away from his view. His words had meant one thing to her. He already loved someone. The words drew out like a dagger and its icy steel broke through her chest piercing her heart; the reason to why she turned a blind eye to.

A sinking feeling in her chest made her wish not to stay. She climbed to her feet which grabbed Link's attention.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"I...have to go."

A little confused he replied, "Huh why?"

Quickly she cobbled an excuse together, "I'm getting cold. I would prefer to seek the warmth of my abode." She wasn't proud of it, but she thought it got the job done.

Link still felt slight confusion. He understood in the rainy days it could get quote chilly, yet it never seemed to bother her before, but he harboured no intention to question her about it.

"You may take the rest of the food with you, if you so desire." These were the last words she told him before disappearing behind the tree, donning her white cloak as she moved down the hill. Link had no chance to say goodbye.

The lad looked to the remaining food. It hadn't lost its mouth-watering charm. "Well, I better not let it go to waste." He uttered happily and began to sort everything into the Sheikah's basket.

Impa arrived to the bottom of the hill with a slight stumble when she began to regret how she acted. Working up some lie so she could leave, not properly saying goodbye, she couldn't even wait their long enough to help him pack the picnic. She berated herself for it. A part of her wished to turn around, go back, apologize for how she acted and keep with him until evening; like every other rainy day- but it was too late now. The mature woman continued her walk under the tearful sky, back to her home.

...

Muddy footprints trailed the Sheikah's living room staining the floor. Beginning from the front door and ending at the room's centre, where a pair of dirty shoes and a wet cloak lay carelessly flung. Impa sat slouched on a wooden chair, with her elbow planted on the table, and forehead resting on her fist. Rhythmic tapping was the only noise in the room, her right hand's fingers drummed against the timber surface, mixing with the more violent patting of the rain beating the windows. The tattooed woman heard neither. Her unique eyes strained against her table's oak pattern as the noise in her brain choked her pointy ears.

" _I shouldn't have left him there_."

" _Why did I act that way?"_

" _I offered him a picnic then abandoned him to clean it up!"_

" _I didn't even offer a goodbye!"_

The Sheikah continuously berated herself, never ceasing since she reached the foot of the hill.

Eventually, the criticism stopped. The constant chastising, the endless scolding had exhausted her until the point she was unable to think them. One side of her face rested on the table's soft wood, her slender arms curled around her head, and her red orbs became hidden by her eyelids. This lull gave the opportunity for other thoughts to sneak in, or rather reveal themselves from the cover they hid behind; Impa wasn't quite sure.

They tried to remind her the reason why grey clouds, soaked dirt, and relentless rain brought a smile to her face. The reason why she spent last night plotting her picnic and carefully creating it at dawn. The reason why his confession to loving someone pained her. She heard a voice speak in her head, it was familiar to her, the artist from Castletown who painted a portrait of the lovey dovey couple. " _I can tell when there's a connection!"_ The voice was soon followed by another, _"I can tell there's something. With your eyes in their dreamy state when you look to him and talk about him."_ This voice she knew as Scarlet's. Impa was beginning to get annoyed by her voice's visits. Then another voice came she was all to familiar with, hers. It spoke the question she asked herself when she left the Art shop with Link, and Scarlet's words were starting to have an effect on her. " _Do I have feelings for Link?"_

The Sheikah's orbs shot open- its colour red bursting out as her hands propelled her head off the table to reach her full height and she shouted, "NO!" A moment of silence passed as if she were awaiting a response before she continued, "I will not accept I've fallen for a young lad!"

...

Link sat on his bed with a half eaten Meaty Rice Ball standing in his hand. The picnic basket it was lifted from rested beside his bed. He carefully chewed on a mouthful, savouring the sweet taste of honey-glazed meat accompanied by the delicate texture of soft white rice. After a gulp a pleased sigh escaped his lips. _"Man, I could eat these every day! I need to ask Impa for the recipe next time I see her."_ He thought before taking another bite. His blue eyes gazed out the window up to the sky. The grey clouds were clearing to revel the sun beginning to set. " _Looks like I won't get it off her tomorrow though."_

With his mind on his older friend he was reminded of the revelation he had under the tree. A smile graced his face and butterflies returned to his stomach. He fully accepted the fact he loved Impa and everything about her. Her stoic appearance that could make anyone deem her a figure to fear and respect, her strong voice that carried authority with ease, those Sheikah eyes that could make the bravest of soldiers tremble, and her deadly skill that made her a warrior able to defeat any man, beast, or demon. This Impa he and everyone else knew, but there was another side to her he was well acquainted with yet most others didn't know, another side of her he also greatly adored. She sung him praise for the music he played, admired his drawings, teased him, comforted him, laughed with him, ate with him, she would be there in his time of need, and trusted him to help her in hers.

He was truly gladdened to finally realize and welcome these deep feelings he possesses for his Sheikah companion, but doubt diminished his joy little by little, for even if he had fallen for her how could an older, breath taking, woman like Impa love him? Still, a linger of hope though it was slight was held in his heart that she might reciprocate his feelings. After all, they spent so much time together growing closer each rainy day(and some sunny ones too)and she always says he makes her smile. So, maybe...just maybe...she would accept him.

...

Night had taken over the village. Impa lay in her bed her white sheets holding her in a warm embrace as she slept. Her gentle snoring was the only noise to pierce the silence of this still night in her home. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted inside her home snatching her out of sleep. She quickly sat up and listened for the sound which was soon followed by two more bangs. Impa released a short sigh as she discovered it to be the sound of someone knocking her front door.

Dressing herself in her blue vest and tights she exited her bedroom, headed down the stairs, and arrived to the front door. For a second she believed it to be Link coming to give her back her basket. She thought this could be her chance to apologize for how she acted, but wondered why he would come at this late hour? Why not simply wait until morning? That belief flew away when she opened the door to find a Hylian Knight standing before her.

The Sheikah's eyes went wide with surprise to see the soldier. It was as if a piece of her past had manifested itself and come to pay her a visit.

"Miss Impa!" He saluted.

She paused for a moment, no longer used to being addressed in such a way, but her face became stern and she held her head high replying, "What brings you here, soldier?" It was as if the Sheikah who had lived in the village for the past few months vanished. Replaced by the attendant, the general, the feared and respected Miss Impa.

The Hyrulean warrior handed her a letter stating, "I received orders from the King to give you this letter."

Holding it she immediately ripped it open and read, " _Impa. I apologize for sending word to you so suddenly, but a drastic event has taken place and I require your assistance. Please, return to the castle with haste!"_ The tattooed woman raised her eyes from the letter her mind racing. What could have happened to require her help? Was it to do with the princess, or something else entirely. The prospect of a terrible fate befalling her grace made the woman sick with worry. Whatever incident may have occurred if the King needed her at once it must be extreme.

"We must leave this instant." She informed the knight.

"I already collected your horse, Miss Impa." He replied.

"Good."

She quickly slipped on her wooden sandals and the two mounted their steeds and rode out of Kakariko Village. Riding under the dark sky and through the cold night air Impa thought of Link. She hoped he wouldn't be too confused and worried to find her missing. A part of her wished she could of said bye to him before leaving. Quickly, she snapped out of those thoughts. His majesty needed her now and she couldn't afford the simplest of distractions. She shunned the village boy from her mind, focussing it on the task at hand. Impa was no longer the kind friend who sat under the tree with Link, but the deadly warrior of the elusive shadow clan, the guardian of the royal family, and Zelda's attendant.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hahahahaaaa! Got you with a cliffhanger! Next chapter shouldn't take THAT long to get done and uploaded. Buuuuut don't take my word for it. I will try to get it out as soon as I can though.**

 **So, anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Please review critiscm is welcome!**


	13. Return To Hyrule Castle

**Author's Note: Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy... Erm, rememeber when I said the next chapter (this one) shouldn't take that long to finish? Ha..haha...hahaha...well... I was right when I said you shouldn't take my word for it. I did not plan on college taking SO MUCH of my time. But it did. I've actually been really enjoying my time at college but when I'm there I usually spend the whole day there and if I'm not I'm either working on assignments, hanging out with friends, or just taking time to rest.**

 **But I did manage to get this chapter done for you guys! I just hope its satisfying enough after the long wait. Anyway in this chapter we see why King Harkinian has called Impa back to the castle. I hope you guys enjoy! And again sorry it took awhile.**

* * *

Impa had not long arrived to the castle, her mind focussed solely on reaching the king to hear why he required her assistance. Now, she stood alone in one of the many ornate lounges within the castle. The knight who had brought her here left her to inform the king of her arrival. Eager to see his majesty the Sheikah desired to accompany the soldier, but was told she must wait here and was left alone in silence.

Anticipation built up inside of her, pondering what news King Harkinian had for her. Though she tried to stop it, her mind couldn't help but go to Princess Zelda. She prayed no ill fate befell the young royal while she slept.

Attempting to distract herself her eyes looked to the white sofa embroidered with golden lace, its cream cushions beckoned her to sit and rest, but she refused- her anxiousness made even the thought of sitting churn her stomach. Her gaze went to the fireplace, its small flames performing a gentle dance, gracing the room with a warm orange hue. Then the feet of the Sheikah wondered to the bookshelf built around the fireplace like an arch. Her finger slowly traced several books' columns, reading the title of each one. The finger of the Sheikah came to a abrupt halt as it met a particular book. It was much thinner than the rest and its title simpler too. Impa removed it from the shelf and looked at its cover.

It was a drawing of a knight and a princess facing off against a fire-breathing dragon. It was unthreatening and unrealistic: perfect for a child. She flicked through its pages with a small smile gracing her lips as she eyed the images of a knight and princess travelling over land and sea, facing off against dragons and moblins. Each page contained an exciting depiction for a young child to marvel at.

Impa's crimson orbs travelled away from storybook and landed on the sofa staring into the fire. She could see a faint form of herself sitting on it comfortably, the same book open in her hands being read out loud. Snuggled up with her was the young form of Princess Zelda, perhaps only seven. Impa's smile widened as she watched the memory. The child listening intently, holding onto every word she read to her.

"Impa?" The young princess asked.

"Yes?" Impa watched herself answer.

"Do you think one day we can go on a adventure?" Zelda enquired hopefully.

"Maybe one day." The Sheikah chuckled.

"Really?!" The princess sat up excitedly, her blue eyes dazzling.

"Perhaps some day, but when your older."

"Awwwww!"

The on looking Impa's smile turned to a grin as she felt something wet and warm slide down her cheek from her eye.

"We need a knight." Young Zelda stated.

"Do we?"

"Yes!" The blonde girl put a finger against her chin thinking for a second and said, "We have lots of them! One should want to come with us!"

"I'll be sure to find us a good knight."

"Really Impa?" The princess asked and the Sheikah nodded. The little girl then threw her arms around the Sheikah's neck, hugging her tightly. "Thank you!"

The tattooed woman watched as the memory faded away, leaving the white sofa untouched. She wiped the tears from her eyes and closed the book. Placing it back on the shelf she thought, " _I think I finally found us a good knight, your grace."_

Then suddenly the sound of the door opening took her attention away from the bookshelf and she looked to the King entering the room with his blue robes flowing around him. His blue gaze met her own and a smile broke out within his large, cloud-like, beard.

"Impa. I'm so glad to see you!" He proclaimed while approaching her.

Falling to a bow she replied, "Greeting, you majesty."

He motioned for her to rise and said, "I offer you my apologizes for calling you here, when you should be finding solace in Kakariko."

"There is no need to apologize my King. I will always answer your call."

"Well, I am glad to see you again after these past many months. And you seem...better."

Impa smiled, "I must admit. Sending me to Kakariko has helped me." But she wasn't sure if it would last. If the news was something terrible happened to Zelda, she'd be worse than before. Yet, looking at the king, he did not seem anxious or too much concerned. Perhaps she did not need to worry for her grace.

"It brings my heart immeasurable joy to hear that! But while it has been some time I am afraid we have none to waste on pleasantries. Please, follow me at once."

Harkinian turned and proceeded through the door he had left open, with Impa following close by.

The king led her through the Castle's great and long hallways. Walking over its carpets coloured crimson like her eyes, and underneath the white ceiling ornamented with gold, hanging, candle lit, chandeliers. Large, stained, glass windows looked over them, along with paintings depicting royals of the past and present on the pale walls.

It was a nostalgic walk for Impa, to say the least. She remembered walking up and down these halls many a time in the past. Realization only now struck her on how long it had been since then. Now, this surrounding felt a little less familiar and she found herself missing the quaint scenery of Kakariko Village. The Sheikah quickly banished this feeling of yearning and set her mind to the task at hand.

It wasn't much longer until the King brought her to a corridor she knew all too well. As the two stopped before a single, wooden, door Impa felt her worries for the princess had been confirmed, for the door in front her led to Zelda's bedroom.

Harkinian's voice then seized her attention, "I need you to go in and see Zelda."

She paused, trying desperately to find the courage inside her to see what had happened to the one she held as a precious sister, but it was too well hidden, or not anywhere at all.

"I...I can't." Impa uttered.

The King squeezed her shoulder as he replied, "I need you to. Please."

The grey-haired woman's eyes met with his. Slowly she nodded and turned her red orbs to the doorknob. Her hand reached for it cautiously as if it was covered with sharp thorns. Grabbing it she took a deep breath then turned the knob, its click resounding in her pointy ears like a giant church bell. In this moment Impa silently wished Link was standing beside her, giving her the courage to push ahead. Every second went by torturously slow as she opened the door. When she was finally given full view of the chamber she entered with a prudent step. Almost instantly her crimson orbs went to the bed where she had watched Princess Zelda sleep for over a year, yet her eyes discovered it to be empty.

Her whole body froze. Her red orbs widened. Breath escaped her lungs. She knew it. Something had happened to her grace. Panicked thoughts invaded her mind asking: what happened to her, who could of done this, and why did this happen?!

Before she could do anything else a voice suddenly made itself known. A voice she recognized all too well.

"Impa." It beckoned. She heeded its call and looked forward. There she was, at the end of the room. Standing before the glass double door leading to the balcony. Behind her out into the horizon, the dawn's rising sun shone its golden light through the transparent doors; illuminating the figure. It was as if her spirit itself was calling to her. A smile graced the person's gentle face as she said, "Hi."

"Your...your grace." Impa's lips began to tremble. She wasn't a spirit, or an illusion, or an mirage, or some cruel joke played by the gods. It was truly her, Princess Zelda. Finally awake.

Shocked controlled the Sheikah for a time. Keeping her paralyzed in place. When she digested the image of Zelda, grasped the fact she had truly awoken and was stood only across the room from her, pure and unbridled joy overtook her. She broke out of her immobilized state into a dash, going faster with each step until she reached the princess and threw her arms around her shoulders, engulfing her in a tight embrace so no one could take her away again.

"I'm so happy your awake!" The Sheikah sobbed, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Princess Zelda reciprocated the hug, wrapping her arms around her attendant as she replied, "As am I. Its been far too long, but I'm back now and I'm okay." The brunette royal held her friend tight as she wept into her shoulder. All the stress, all the guilt, all the worry, and all the relief came flooding out in a single, unrestrained, moment of tears.

...

"Please accept my apology for all the secrecy. I must have made you worry something terrible had occurred, but you see I so much wanted this to be a surprise!" The King told Impa who sat across from him on a sofa identical to what he was seated on.

"We both did." Zelda added sitting beside the Sheikah.

A grin shone from the tattooed woman's face, which she had boasted since cleansing her face of tears.

"There is nothing to forgive, my king. I can only thank you for such a marvellous surprise." She stated and looked to the princess who also bore a tremendous smile. Happiness filled her to see the young woman smile again, but what Impa loved to see most were her cerulean eyes. So gentle and beautiful. She hadn't seen them in what felt like an eternity, as her eyelids kept them hidden. Now, here they were proudly shining bright. Every time she looked at them she was reassured Zelda was finally awake.

"I heard you returned to your home in Kakariko Village, while I was in slumber." The brunette said.

A feeling of guilt came over Impa and her grin faded into a frown and she replied, "I am sorry you grace. I should of remained here, by your side, and seen you wake."

"I am not a mad at you Impa. On the contrary I am glad you left. My father told me how you condemned yourself. I am happy you left to seek peace."

"Truly?"

"Yes, all I wish to know is how it treated you."

The Sheikah's smile found its place back on her face as she revealed, "It was actually very nice." Her mind went to the peaceful atmosphere of Kakariko, the jolly villagers, the soft grass, the relaxing rain, the protective tree...and Link. She thought of his sandy hair and his eyes as blue as Zelda's. She thought of how he drew for her and played her his music. Then her mind went to how he will be today, when he finds her missing without explanation.

"Impa?" She heard the blue-eyed girl utter, snatching the Sheikah away from her thoughts.

Impa stared at the younger woman for a moment before realizing she was caught in a daydream. "S-sorry." The older woman apologized eyes downcast. She felt terrible. In this pivotal moment her attention was elsewhere. No, she mustn't allow this no matter how brief! She chased the thoughts of Kakariko and Link away; Zelda had awoken and such distractions couldn't be permitted.

Her grace chuckled, "It's fine. We just want to ask if you wish to return to Kakariko Village?"

The grey-haired woman stared silently at her for a moment before King Hakrinian spoke up, "Yes, before I sent word to you we discussed this and since it was on such short notice...we understand if you desire to remain in Kakariko Village for a time, before you return to your duties here."

The notion was considered for a second. To go back; to say goodbye to the village and Link. Quickly, she decided against it. Being here now, at the castle, she already considered herself back on duty, which needed her undivided and sole focus. This offer, if she accepted it, would prove only to be a interference.

"No, there will...be no need for that." Impa stated.

The king and his daughter gave her surprised looks before he enquired, "Oh, are you certain?"

"There is nothing for me there to return to."

Harkinian and Zelda took a short moment to get over their initial shock of her response, but soon the two royals were singing praise of their reunion and how everything has returned back to how it was, as if it never been altered. Impa didn't allow them to see the guilt dragging itself up her being, its weight growing heavier and heavier.

" _I hope you can forgive me, lad."_ The Sheikah thought, before shunning the past few months from her mind. Reverting it back to the days before then, which she spent pledging allegiance to the royal family of Hyrule. That is who she is now- who she is yet again.

...

Sunlight tore through Link's window weighing down on his face, rudely awakening him from his peaceful slumber. He groggily opened his eyes with a small groan. After rubbing the blurry vision from his orbs he looked out to the well lit day and thought, " _Looks like I'll be seeing Rusl today. It has been awhile though, I kinda miss the old man."_

He swung his feet of his bed, but when he stood up he noticed the basket beside them.

" _Oh yeah, almost forgot about this."_ He picked it up and decided he should give it back to Impa before training. An idea fluttered in his head to perhaps use this as an opportunity to tell the Sheikah his feelings. Almost instantly he abandoned the notion. He told himself it would be too soon and out of the blue. Besides, he already felt he knew what her answer would be...

...

The sandy haired boy trudged up the final stone steps built in the side of the high hill. Eventually reaching its peaking he let out a sigh as he mentally exclaimed, " _I didn't know this was so high!"_

He looked to his destination. Impa's house standing proudly a top this giant hill. The lad had only seen it a couple times and from a great distance in the past. Seeing it so close now he realized it was bigger than most other homes in Kakariko.

Link marched up to its front door and gave it a few quick knocks, then waited. No answer. He rapped it a second time. Still no answer. He stared at the wooden door with a raised eyebrow. Perhaps she was a heavy sleeper? He doubted it, she wasn't the type to remain sleeping at this hour(even if it was still early). It was more like she awoke earlier and had already left for the tree. That he could believe. Link pondered whether to go there and give it to her personally, but he decided against it. Rusl wouldn't be too pleased if showed up late, or later he should say as he had already dedicated time bringing the basket here. His hair danced as the air rushed past his sprinting form, leaving the picnic basket at the Sheikah's door.

...

Day after day after day the Hylian boy awoke to the same morning view, as if he was trapped in that single sunny day to repeat over and over. He hiked up the same hill leading to the same forest away from the village, where he would meet his teacher patiently awaiting him. Link trained as the sun rose to the peak of the sky and finished once it sank behind the horizon, dragging down with it the last rays of light that clung to the earth.

With each swing of a practice sword, shot of an arrow, run of his legs, kick of his feet, lift of his arms, punch of his fists; Impa never escaped his mind. The lad thought of her day in and day out, but he knew he needed to train, he wanted to train, yet he couldn't help a desire to just be sitting under a particular tree talking with his Sheikah companion; perhaps telling her something he was too nervous to say.

Day stacked upon day in which Kakariko Village was coated by the sun's warmth. Then it came. First, he heard the hypnotic drumming against the wood and brick of his house. His head rose from the soft embrace of his pillow and his excited eyes dashed to the window, the sight past it mystified by the rain.

A grin hugged his face as he leapt out of bed and hurriedly dressed himself. His boots were hastily fitted around his feet before he burst out his home forgetting the drawing equipment that usually accompanied him.

Thanks to his speedy legs it wasn't long before he reached the peak of the hill. Swinging around the tree his orbs gleaming sky blue zoned in on the trunk's base to meet...no one. He stood still for a moment, staring at the spot where he usually found Impa seated. The lad's bright face began to dim, as his wide smile shrunk to a slight frown.

A silent moment passed before he chuckled to himself thinking, " _I guess I'll have to wait a little longer to see her."_ And he took a seat at the roots of the tree, regretting that he didn't bring any paper or pencils to distract himself while he waited.

He sat under the tree waiting diligently for his friend. He waited until the end of morning and through the afternoon. Link waited and waited, but evening had arrived while Impa still had not.

Link got to his feet and looked out past the tree and towards the village. His eyes were met with no sign of the Sheikah's approach, but instead Hylians heading back to their homes. With a feeling of disappointment wrapping its arm around his shoulder like some devious comfort, he decided to do the same.

Walking back home he reasoned with himself that he can't expect her to show up at the tree every day, after all she probably has other things to attend to. Still, disappointment's grip kept firm on his shoulder.

…

Link lay under the protection of the far stretching, leaf-coated, branches. The back of his head rested in the palm of his hands while his gentle blue orbs stared up towards the leaves shaking as the rain pounded against them. Several days have come and gone since he sat under this tree alone, waiting for Impa and each day that poured with rain was the same. Link sitting alone, waiting for the Sheikah to arrive, but she never does.

It was now approaching evening and again Link was only met with disappointment as once again, Impa had failed to show.

Deciding he no longer wanted to waste his time waiting he gathered his things and wrapped himself in his green cloak. Leaving the tree's shelter he slid down the hill moistened by the rain and stumbled onto level ground.

On his way to his humble abode he wandered past villagers who greeted him by name, but he gave them no attention. The lad wasn't attempting rudeness, or snobbery his mind was simply already focussed on a particular individual: Impa. Link could understand not seeing her the first day and the second, even the third but the days gone by without her presence has been many. He didn't believe his company was amazing or anything, but to not see her in so long was odd, a little worrying as well.

In a quick snap he span on his heel and hurriedly made his way to the home of his Sheikah friend.

...

The teenager stood before Impa's house, his oceanic orbs lay firmly on the picnic basket sat before the front door, touched only by the relentless rain. Confusion pushed against the inside of his skull. How could she of not noticed it here? Link knocked on the door a few times and waited. No answer. He knocked again, a little louder this time. No answer. A third time. Again...no answer.

Staring at the door the lad thought, " _Is she trying to ignore me?"_

Continuing to grab the doorknob he tried to open the door only to be met with resistance.

" _Locked."_

Coming to the conclusion he wasn't going to get a response he decided to head back home. Though he came to find answers he found only more questions, and headed down the hill feeling even more confused and worried.

...

Zelda staggered backwards, almost tripping over the uneven grass floor. Her eyes were forced shut by the force that sent her backwards, but the moment they began to open panic pushed them wide and she raised her wooden blade to deflect an identical one speeding at her by the hand of Impa. Her crimson orbs were locked on the princess as she pressed forward pressuring the brunette with swing after swing until the older woman landed a finishing blow on the royal's abdomen.

On her knees Princess Zelda stared at the floor wheezing from the critical strike. Then the voice of her attendant took her attention away from the grass.

"Again!"

Though no one wanted what happened on that terrible day over a year ago to repeat itself, they knew they should be prepared for it. One thing Impa wanted to change was that Zelda would be fully capable in protecting herself, so she had set herself the goal in making her grace a skilled a warrior as herself.

A month has passed since Impa had arrived back to the castle and during that time she had fallen back into her old routine. She had returned to her former self. Strict, intimidating, and cold to those under her rank. It was almost as if nothing had changed.

The grey haired woman stood on the balcony of Zelda's bedroom, the suns light spilt upon her as a gentle breeze graced her skin. Below she witnessed knights training through duels and other challenges, and in the distance she could view Hylians crowding Hyrule Market. Behind the Sheikah, sitting at her desk was the royal brunette breathing a soft tune into her ocarina. The melody soothed the grey-haired woman, to hear the princess play her favourite tune after so long filled her with an indescribable joy. As she continued to listen to the music Zelda produced memories of a single individual visited her mind. She remembered rain pouring down around her, the soft trunk of a tree against her back, and the young lad sitting beside her with a brown ocarina up to his lips. The thought tugged on the corners of her lips raising them before they quickly dropped into a frown. Her eyes floated out to Hyrule Field and towards where she knew Kakariko resided.

Her hand drifted to her pocket from which she took out a folded piece of paper. Carefully she unfolded the paper to reveal the portrait of her the lad drew, enriched with bright colours she had bought him from the market. She traced the drawing with her fingers, admiring Link's artistry.

"Is everything alright Impa?" Zelda called gaining the Sheikah's attention.

"Yes, o-of course!" The older woman hurriedly replied, folding the paper and hiding it in her pocket in one breath.

Raising her eyebrow Zelda questioned, "What are you hiding?"

"I do not know what you speak of."

Taking a tone of authority the princess got to her feet as she responded, "Are you lying to royalty?"

The grey haired woman held a stare with the younger woman before eventually releasing a sigh and took the drawing out to show the brunette. Zelda approached her attendant and took the paper into her grasp. Her blue eyes lightened up as she admired the art.

"Who drew this?" She asked curiously.

"A...friend from Kakariko."

"You let someone draw you?" Zelda inquired surprised.

"Well, he did it in secret on the first occasion, but I allowed him to draw this one."

Hearing this the princess remained surprised, but one word her mature attendant had uttered captured her interest.

"He?"

"Yes."

"Oh really."

"So?"

A moment of silence settled before Zelda spoke, "He's a good artist." She handed the portrait back to the crimson eyed woman.

Accepting the return of the drawing Impa replied, "Yes, he is." Again she found herself admiring the portrait of herself. A smile graced her lips as she stated, "When he drew it he said it couldn't match my beauty."

Zelda's face brightened as a grin spread across her face and she happily exclaimed, "Impa, this is the most romantic you've been with anyone!"

Caught off guard by her declaration the Sheikah stammered, "R-romantic?" Shaking her head she continued, "Don't be foolish your grace."

"I am willing to place all my faith in the idea you were thinking of him before I called you! And remember, you can't lie to me."

Feeling like she had been lured into a trap the mature woman knew nothing else to do besides to look away silent. This was all confirmation Zelda needed and while she knew she had the upper hand she pressed on.

"So...what was he like?"

Knowing the princess wouldn't allow her to remain silent, the attendant thought for a moment before answering, "He's kind, friendly, funny, strong-willed. He's a talented musician and artist. I felt comfortable with him." A smile began to tug on the corners of her lips before she continued, "I met him under a tree while it was raining...and we kept on meeting there. He was a good friend and I feel I needed him during my time at Kakariko."

Barely holding back a grin Zelda leant on the balcony's stone railing, her eyes staring out to where she knew Kakariko Village rested. "I'd like to meet him."

"You may do one day. He harbours a desire to join the hylian knights." The Sheikah didn't even look at her grace when she said these words. Her crimson eyes found the floor oddly interesting as she seemed buried in thought of something, or more likely someone. Of course, the sharp Princess Zelda noticed this.

"You miss him don't you?" The royal received no answer, so she went on, "You should go visit him."

Shaking her head the Sheikah replied, "I cannot abandon my duties here. Not again."

"Don't be silly." Zelda sighed, "I'll be fine here without you for awhile."

The royal left her attendant entering back into her bedroom where she sat back down and returned to playing her ocarina. As Zelda's Lullaby glided into the air Impa turned and looked back out towards Kakariko Village and she knew she should give Link an explanation, that was least she could do for him now. As her blood red orbs remained set upon Hyrule Field she failed to notice a single, meek, snowflake gently fall onto her hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well hope that was a good read since it took awhile to come out. What did you guys think of the reunion between Impa and Zelda? Hope I handled it well.**

 **Now, I would like to say the next chapter won't take this long, but I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. I mean I never expected this chapter to take this long to release so I can't exactly predict how long the next will take. Especially since my college has decided to drop me a bunch of new assignments *cries***

 **But I promise to work on the next chapter whenever I get the chance and get it out as soon as I can.**

 **Also there's only a couple chapters left of this story I already have a plan for how the next one's gonna go, but I'm still unsure on how the last chapter will play out, but don't worry I'll get it all sorted!**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	14. A Cold Reunion

**Author's Note: This. Took. Longer. Then. I. Expected. Its not even that long of a chapter its just college really needed my time as I was just getting assessment after assessment and assignment after assignment. Whenever I got time to myself I just needed it to relax, but I still tried to focus on this chapter when I could. I had hoped to get this uploaded by the end of December but now we're near the end of January so I guess that didn't happen. Also when I started this story I had planned to complete it before the end of 2018, but we are in 2019 so I guess that didn't happen either. I just never expected my college course to be as challenging as it is, but I am really enjoying it and I'm progressing well through it so no worries there. So, I just want to apologize for the long wait and I hope you think this is worth the wait.**

 **Anywayyyyyyyyyyy I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Link wore the stance of a predator, ready to strike down its prey after hours of patient stalking and planning. His arms wrapped in cream cloth shook slightly as the cold seeped into his gloves, numbing his hands so he struggled to grip tight onto the hilt of his wooden blade. His knees were burdened with a slight wobble as he tried to keep his feet firmly planted on the ice floor, as thick as stone yet clear as glass. The wind bit at his skin with countless snowflakes falling around him, painting the world white. His usually gentle blue orbs now pierced through the pale atmosphere like a hungry wolf's gaze directly towards his teacher Rusl, standing across from him carrying an almost identical stance with his own wooden sword pointed towards the young hylian.

In a grand burst of energy Link charged forward, pushing his feet against the frozen lake gliding forward through the floating snow. With each thrust of his feet he picked up the pace speeding towards Rusl who stood his ground as he watched his pupil.

The teenage boy swung his practice weapon to strike the older man, who immediately raised his weapon to meet Link's in a powerful clash that sent Rusl sliding backwards over the ice, but he remained standing firm. Link never broke his stride, always pushing on sending strike after strike at his tutor. Rusl parried, blocked, and evaded each attack with calm precision.

The lad was fighting with much more ferocity then he ever did. He had been this way for some time now, since he realized Impa had left to be exact. Though he still asked himself why she left he had come to accept the fact she was gone, but he was still hurt and confused. He rarely if ever went to the tree now, he didn't enjoy sitting under its branches like he used to. Now, he spent most days training in combat with Rusl, taking out his frustration through their duels.

In a single movement so quick it blurred with the snow Rusl span to the side out of Link's path. The lad almost stumbled trying to stop himself from continuing forward and he managed to come to a halt with a less than graceful slide. He twirled to see his teacher keeping the same stance with a stare as cold as the frosty wind.

"Remember to keep control Link!" He advised rather loudly so he may be heard through the shrieking wind, "Or you may make a decision that could prove to be fatal."

Link's body was still shaking from the cold, his green sweater didn't do much to ward off winter's icy touch, but listening to his teacher he ignored his quivering body, he calmed his mind, and released a small white cloud as he took a slow breath. Then again in explosion of action he dashed ahead, flying along the frozen water directly towards his teacher. He raised his practice sword above his head as he got close to Rusl who sighed before swinging his weapon at Link's abdomen and once it struck he knew the lad would be defeated. Just before his finishing blow could be dealt the boy dropped to his knees and slid under the strike, bringing his own weapon down he whacked Rusl's legs, tripping him and his face kissed the ice.

Before the older man could scramble to his feet Link planted his foot on the man's back keeping him from continuing the fight.

"If I say you win will you let me get up?" Rusl enquired. Once he felt the weight of Link's foot abandon his back he sat up to see the lad making his way off the frozen lake and towards the snow coated ground where his bag and cloak lay. With a shrug he mumbled, "I guess we can call it a day then."

The lad hoisted his bag over his shoulder and as he wrapped himself up in his cloak he heard his teacher approaching him asking, "Link, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

With a heavy sigh Rusl uttered, "Her absence still hurts you."

The lad still refused to turn and meet his mentor's eyes as he replied, "I've accepted that she's gone. It's just...just..."

Before he could finished he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder as he heard his tutor say, "I know...I know."

There was a moment of silence before Link spoke, "I'll see you tomorrow." And hurriedly left Rusl who watched his pupil become hidden from his vision by the millions of snowflakes being carried by the wind.

...

Under the dark sky, grey as the feathers of a dove Link plodded over the snow piled on the ground. The loud crunch of his boots crushing the snow underneath him resounded within the harsh howl of the wind. As he moved forward he raised the blue scarf wrapped around his neck over his face, stopping just below his eyes so he could see ahead.

He remembered the days that followed since he first knocked on her door and received no answer. Days when undeterred he knocked on her door hoping and waiting for an answer. Even though he never got one he refused to give up, but with each day that dragged by an idea began to manifest in the back of his head where it festered as he tried his hardest to ignore it, the idea that Impa was gone, that she had left Kakariko; left him. He clung onto a false hope, but this concept of Kakariko's absence of Sheikah soon became reality as the news of Zelda's awakening reached the quaint village. This news was met with great cheer and joy, even though Link participated in the happy celebration he couldn't help a small feeling of grief as he realized why and where Impa had gone.

Now, in these winter days the time he spent with Impa and the moments they shared together feels almost like a dream now. A period that doesn't even feel completely real, her sudden disappearance making it hard to believe it ever truly happened. Perhaps dubbing their shared time together a meagre mirage of his mind would make moving on simpler, but those memories he held on to he knew were real and he didn't want to let go of them, even if they hurt now more than anything.

Suddenly, Link halted his steps and his blue orbs decorated by the snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes looked upwards, targeting the tree a top the hill coated white with snow. A desire tugged at him to head up the hill, but at the same time his belly began to churn at the sight of the tree.

Then just as he was about to turn and continue his journey home a whining noise pierced though the screeching wind and grabbed the boy's attention. Setting his eyes to his left they were met with a tall figure moving towards him steadily, the falling snow concealing much of the approaching individual appearing like a ghost.

As if the cold wind froze him in place, Link stood firm keeping his blue orbs locked on the ghost-like figure. Through the tumbling snowflakes he watched them stop, becoming frozen in place like him. A moment of time passed in which Link discovered what stood before him was a person seated on a large white stallion. They dismounted their steed and made their way towards the boy, wrapped in a cloak as white as the snow around them with a hood hiding away their face. The cloaked individual stepped before Link, being a little taller they looked down at him, staring for a second as if contemplating what to do next. Then slowly, the arrival raised their hands and lifted off their hood.

Immediately, Link recognized the person once his ocean eyes spilled out their sockets as they met with her crimson orbs and his heart battered his chest. A tiny cloud formed out his mouth and kissed her on the lips as he gasped. Impa looked down to him. Link was taken aback by her beauty underneath the falling snowflakes clinging to her grey hair, even his memory of her did her no justice- for again he found himself in awe.

Impa's expression was sombre. She had spent hours back at the castle and on her way here practicing what she would say when she saw him. Now, standing here, Link standing in front of her- she found herself empty of words to utter. So, she stood for a time simply looking at the boy who appeared shocked by her intrusion back into his life. Eventually, she managed to pull her lips up into a smile as she asked, "Can we talk?"

...

Impa tossed small wooden logs into the mouth of her stone fireplace, encouraging the fire inside to grow stronger, and cast its orange hue across the room. It's glow reached the straw-haired teen, seated on the Sheikah's humble red couch. Before him resting on a small wooden table was a small mug, hot steam drifted from the hot tea inside that Impa had made for him.

Link's young, curious, eyes ventured around the room trying to take in every detail as if it may be snatched from him at any second. In the corner of the room stood a coatrack on which his and Impa's cloaks hung, two windows sat in the wall granting vantage to the view of a village blanketed in white, and hanging from the ceiling was an unlit candle chandelier. Her house was definitely grand when compared to his own, but it was still a quaint living space, yet one he couldn't make himself comfortable in. The days he spent knocking on the front door hoping for an answer that never came were still fresh in his mind. Sitting here now it almost felt like he was breaking some rule, as if he wasn't allowed to be here.

"That must feel better now mustn't it?" The voice of Impa said tearing Link away from his surroundings.

"S-sorry?" Was all he managed to push out his lips.

A small smile tugged on her mouth before she replied, "The fire. Do you feel warmer?"

Feeling a little embarrassed he'd been caught in a daydream Link responded, "Oh, yeah thanks."

A chuckle emanated from the grey-haired woman as she sat on a sofa across from Link and uttered, "Your welcome, lad." She took a sip of tea from her own mug and placed it on the wooden table. This was the last sound heard before they were hoisted into a period of hush. Only the crackling of flames, accompanied by the tense breathing of the two individuals could be heard as a thick fog of awkward silence set upon them.

Never had quiet been so loud and it was excruciating for them both. They had so much to say to each other, but found it impossible to even think of what they wanted to say. Eventually, unable to bare the awkward silence any longer the Sheikah uttered, "So, tell me lad, how have you been as of late?"

Refusing to look up to meet her gaze Link answered, "Fine, I guess."

"What about training?"

"It's alright."

"Have you created any new artwork?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad to hear that...How is..." Impa trailed off as she realized she was getting nowhere and was now simply rambling on. The cheerful lad she treasured was before her looking forlorn. She wanted to talk to him and see him smile again, but right now her mind drew a blank.

As she sat there not knowing what to say or do Link's voice grabbed her attention, "How's Princess Zelda?" Her crimson orbs met with his blue, finally he was looking at her, and on his lips was a smile. It wasn't genuine, she could tell that much, but to see he was trying was enough for her.

A grin brightened her cheeks as she answered, "She's great...Just as she used to be...as if nothing happened. Her strength truly amazes me sometimes."

"That's good to hear." Link nodded and the grey-haired woman noticed his smile shine with a more honest hue. Seeing this made her relax. "I bet it felt good to see her awake again."

"Oh, you have no idea!" The older woman chuckled, "When I first saw her awake it was the most joyous moment in my life! Now, something as simple as seeing her walk down the castle halls, reading a book, or playing her ocarina brings me a joy I don't know exactly how to describe. Fulfilling my duty as her attendant once again has never felt so...well- fulfilling before." A grin proudly presenting her perfect, white, teeth dominated her face as she spoke of this. Her pure happiness proved to be contagious as a grin plastered itself onto Link's mouth.

"I'm glad to hear that Impa. I really am."

"I know." The Sheikah smiled then paused for a moment before admitting, "Whenever I hear her play her ocarina...I think of you." There was another pause as the two held a gaze, "Well...I think of you at other times too."

Link smirked, "Good to hear you thought of me." A faint blush laid itself on the cheeks of the tattooed woman before he proceeded to ask, "You don't still have my drawing, do you?"

Instead of answering his question with meagre words the older woman took out her pocket a folded piece of paper and handed it to the teenager. Upon receiving he unfolded it to reveal the portrait he made of Impa, bright with colour. The creases from being folded did little to detract from it.

Link stared at it speechless for a brief time, failing to notice his mouth had dropped agape.

"I can't believe you actually kept it on you."

"I carry it with me everywhere I go." Impa declared with a honest and gentle tone as a smile crept along the lad's lips. "Her grace took a liking to it as well."

"Wow, really?" Link said pleasantly surprised. The older woman nodded. He smirked, "Who'd of thought royalty would see my drawing, much less like it. " It went quiet, not with a sense of awkwardness, but it was a chance for them to digest the nice atmosphere. Link taking in the revelation Impa had held onto his drawing and that it had even received praise, while the Sheikah appreciated the lad's face. The genuine happiness that had made itself home in his eyes and smile. It was what she had missed most.

"Did you tell her about me at all?" The blue-eyed boy inquired curiously.

"No." She asserted.

"Ah...oh..."

"I'm joking lad, of course I did!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

The lad stared at her for a second before a short chuckle escaped him.

"So, what did you tell her?" He asked.

"Just about how you drew a picture of me without my consent."

"Th-that was the one time!"

Impa, commonly seen as a quiet yet daunting figure suddenly broke out into a trembling mess as her mouth opened wide to release a great laugh. The boy's panic had struck a funny bone inside her.

"Please forgive me lad-" She squeezed out as she tried to quell her hysterics, "But I was merely speaking in jest." As her laughter dissipated away Link flushed slightly in embarrassment, but couldn't help a smile at her reaction to his panic. Taking a breath of recovery the older woman continued, "I assure you lad. I wasn't short of virtues to share about you. I told her how your good-hearted and affectionate. How you made me laugh and were talented with both a pencil and a instrument...I told her how I found comfort with you here."

Link's smile steadily grew into a grin stretching across his face, and felt a warmth from her words more enveloping than the heat from the fire.

"Heh, the knights still scared of you?"

"Terrified."

The sound of crackling flames was joined by the charming laughter shared between the two. At this point of the discussion the friends had finished their cups of tea and the expert hostess took hers and Link's now empty mugs to be washed in the kitchen, which was simply a oven, sink, and a couple small cupboards in the corner of the room.

As she rinsed out the two mugs she couldn't help a small giggle, though its sound was hidden by the water rushing out the tap. The Sheikah while keeping a calm appearance (as always) was performing backflips in her heart and mind. To talk to Link again as they used to made her overjoyed, yet a single worry clung onto her, it's weight dragged along with her: How does Link really feel about her disappearance? This is a question she has been asking herself since she rode out of Kakariko. The Shiekah wanted to know how he felt, how it affected him, she needed to know.

The older woman didn't want to dawdle and just continue pleasant chat, all while trying to ignore what poked at her mind. So, she took a deep breath, and turned off the tap. Stillness filled the room as Impa hesitated to turn around and face Link. The lad began to suspect there may be an issue at hand and uttered, "Is everything alright?"

"..."

"Imp-"

"Do you hate me?"

Taken aback by the sudden question Link could only respond with, "W-what?"

Finally turning to face him the teenager was again dazed as he saw her expression. She owned one he was sure she would never show those under her rank. Apprehension tainted her face with a worried trace. It would be a lie to say he had never seen her vulnerable, but she seemed so timid as she struggled to maintain eye contact with him.

"I...I left without a word. If you have come to hate me I wouldn't be surprised, it would be much deserved."

The light-brown haired boy didn't even notice his mouth was agape as he stared at his mature friend shocked. He couldn't believe that she would ask such a question, but when he gave it thought; there were times he felt betrayed, even angry about her abrupt leave; but he could never hate her. Never.

The young lad took a moment to search for the right answer and it wasn't long until he stumbled upon one. The answer he had arrived to made him nervous. It would be the truth, but it would take courage to say. His face began to relax as he overcame his shock and worry. So, smiling at the Shiekah he gave her his answer, "How could I hate you Impa? I..." There was no backing out now, "I love you."

Everything dialled back to a hundredth of a second for the older woman. Her mouth slowly stretched open in shock at the declaration. Even so, for a reason she couldn't quite fathom, the news felt strangely wonderful to her- second to the news of Zelda's awakening. A fire lit up inside of her- a fire blazing with joy, but she ignored it.

"Don't be silly, lad." The words slid out her mouth like a dagger, piercing Link's heart. "Perhaps the weather is getting to your head." She said as she sat herself back on the couch. "A young lad such as yourself with an older woman like me? No."

"I...I..." Link uttered barely above a quiet whisper.

"Not only that, but once I return to the Castle who knows when we will even see each other again? It's foolish." The teenagers face had become downcast, giving full attention to the wooden floor beneath him. "There is also my duty to Princess Zelda. My loyalty belongs to her, she needs to always be my focus. You don't deserve that. You should have-" Before she could finish the boy rose from his seat and walked to where his coat hung in the corner; never making eye contact. "L-Link?" She stammered.

"I need to go." He muttered dryly as he put on his green cloak

"You don't have to-"

"Good-bye."

"Wait!" She shot to her feet, but he was already out the door shutting it quickly behind him.

Again, Impa found herself surrounded by silence, but this time alone. She told him the right thing, it was better he receive the truth quickly and painfully, than to be torturously led on. If so, why did she feel so terrible? Her belly churned, her chest ached, and her head felt fuzzy. The older woman ignored this retaliation as she reasoned with herself what she did was right.

Impa sat back down. Caught in a battle with herself over whether what she did was right, or wrong. She was telling herself " _It needed to be done. I told him what he needed to hear. I was being honest."_ But the same voice was quick to cut itself off and shout, " _LIAR!"_ In that moment Impa realized she failed at carrying out what she came here to do: to apologise. Instead all she had accomplished was hurting Link...with a lie.

All her memories she's shared with the lad came flooding back to her in a second. When he learned to play Zelda's Lullaby just so she could hear it again, and how he dedicated himself to perfecting his portrait of her. She remembered offering him comfort at his family's grave and teaching him skills of the Shiekah. She remembered the woods where she was vulnerable, yet felt safe with Link by her side.

Then she thought of her time spent in Hyrule Market with the lad. She remembered enjoying herself immensely, she remembered speaking to her friend and every word Scarlet said. What lay engraved in her brain was the envy she felt when Malon took Link away, and the joy that filled her when he returned. The truth she must admit is without Link she feels incomplete, a feeling she has become well acquainted with back at the castle. Link has become the one she needs to be around, the one she wants to be around, and in that short moment with him everything felt right.

Impa felt her heart begin to hammer against her chest, as excitement and nerves infiltrated her senses. All these occurred as she put the pieces together and realized, ' _Does this mean I...I..."_ she thought, a smile gracing her lips, but was instantly swapped for an expression of horror as she gasped, "What have I done!?"

The Shiekah leapt off her sofa and tore open her door, allowing the freezing wind to embrace her as she flew out into the cold, pale, world and continued to dive down the hill; bolting over the icy steps with her sole determination of reaching Link propelling her through the snow.

The stone steps, coated in ice and piled with snow attempted to tug her to her backside as she slipped and tumbled over them, but the unwavering woman refused to be slowed.

It was not long until her red orbs pierced through the whitened atmosphere, spotting the green figure of Link at the bottom of the staircase. Before she could even think she shouted his name, "LINK. " It didn't get his attention, her words lost in winter's harsh wind. Then she almost screamed, "LINK!"

This time the boy halted his steps. He span around and forced the grey-haired woman to halt with a glare that paralyzed her in place. He stood only a few feet away from the bottom step and she was a mere 6 steps above him. So close, but his fierce stare kept her far away.

From his cold, blue, orbs Impa noticed tears squeezing out from behind the firm gaze. The moment they broke free they fell down his face, leaving a wet trail along his quivering skin.

"What now?" He asked harshly while more tears made their escape.

Impa found herself with nothing to say. Unprepared for the coarse welcome she needed time to respond. It was the first ambush that had found her ill-equipped.

"Why...Why..." Link muttered through gritted teeth, "Why did you leave secretly? No-no warning, no explanation, no letter, nothing!" He took a moment to breath. "I was so confused at why I couldn't find you and I just got more worried about you. Then...I just felt hurt. How could you be so selfish?!" Feeling terrible, Impa was now understanding the affect her actions have given Link. "Now, your here," The boy continued, "and still no explanation for why you left without saying ANYTHING to me! Then...you made me listen to all those reasons to why we can't be together. It would of been easier if you just said you didn't feel the same. But to give me stupid reason after stupid reason. Do you know how much that hurt to hear?!" Link's breathing had grown heavy, his face soaked with tears. Impa remained silent, breathing white clouds that floated up and around her face as she struggled to hold back her own tears. "All that time we spent together...were you just using me?" Impa gasped as Link continued, "Did you ever actually care about me? I...I told you so many things! My parents...my hopes to make them proud...did you ever give a damn?!"

The Shiekah felt as if the cold ice that coated the steps had latched onto her, creeping up her body gradually freezing each limb. Snowflakes struck her speechless face as silver tears tumbled down her cheeks. The lad was beginning to grow annoyed of her silence.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!"

The crimson eyed woman couldn't handle it anymore. Seeing him so upset she wanted nothing more than to hold him and comfort him and tell him how much he meant to her. She exploded from her frozen position on the stone step, dashing down she threw herself onto the lad as she wrapped her arms around his neck and proclaimed through her own sobbing, "I...I love you!" The teen's blue eyes lost their coldness in an instant as they widened in shock. "I'm..I-I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I-I'm so-so sorry...b-but I knew...if I came back to say goodbye...I could never leave." Her words were muddled under the crying, but Link paid careful attention and understood each one. He brought her closer into a tight embrace, planting his face into her shoulder as he also cried.

Then, as the Shiekah continued to heave out apologies and proclamations of love under her heavy and uncontrolled breaths, Link lifted his head from her now dampened shoulder, his eyes glistening with his own tears. The teenager proceeded to lift the older woman's head to see her face stained with tears. He stared deep into her crimson eyes, bloated from wept sentiment. Resting his hand on her cheek he brought her in and silenced her weeping as he enveloped her lips with his own.

Impa's eyes shot wide open, shock impaling her as she felt the warm embrace of Link's lips take in her own. Not only had her weeping ceased, but all her thoughts and feelings screeched to a halt as she absorbed his soft touch. The grey-haired woman allowed herself to sink into the loving kiss and pulled the younger lad in closer as she returned the affection. Cold wind wrapped around them carrying snowflakes but couldn't invade the warm hold their senses were locked in as their mouths intimately mingled with one another. The kiss wasn't a lustful mess of tongues and spit, but it was gentle, affectionate, and loving.

Reluctantly, Link let go of the kiss, Impa took a breath she hadn't realized she needed, her lips already pining for another taste. For a moment they simply looked into each other's eyes, an overwhelming joy danced across their faces as their truest desire had been fulfilled. The light-brown haired boy began to stroke her cheek as he uttered softly, "It's okay Impa. Go back to Hyrule Castle and in a few months, I'll follow you." A smile stretched across the Shiekah's face as he continued to enquire, "Will you wait for me?"

Caressing his cheek, the older woman promised, "Of course I will, lad. I love you."

"I love you too." Link replied, and closed in for a second kiss which the crimson-eyed woman welcomed joyfully, fully accepting his lips as she caught them with her own in a tender hold.

* * *

 **Author's Note: FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY they've kissed. Man glad to finally get this out and I hope after all these chapters their confession was satisfying. If it wasn't then I apologize. Also I was debating for awhile whether it should be snowing or still raining, but I went with snow for two reasons. One. It showed a passing of time and showed what time of the year this took place around. Two. I just kinda got tired of writing about rain really.**

 **It's sort of strange to know I've made it to this point in the story I mean I still remember concocting this fanfic in my head as if it was yesterday and it feels pretty accomplishing to know that I've reached this point with it now.**

 **Now, you could consider this chapter to be the final chapter, not saying that this is the final chapter, but it could be considered it as we have Impa and Link get together and the promise that they will be reunited at the Hyrule Castle. The next chapter will be more of a epiloge than anything, but stick around for that...even though it may take awhile as its requiring a rewrite.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please review criticism is welcome!**


End file.
